Five Nights At Freddy's: Dark Rising
by FlameSpeed
Summary: The pizzeria has been recently upgraded and has portions of the old and new places. Everyone is happy about the changes, but Mike and Jeremy along with the animatronics are unaware of the threat looming over their shoulders... (Cover Image made by DaTacoGirl)
1. Ch1: Discovery

**Hey everybody! this is the 1st story I have made, and is the 1st time I have written stories. I hope that you guys will enjoy this and if you can leave a review it would be really appreciated. Now its time for Five Nights At Freddy's: Dark Rising!**

[Road]

Mike and Jeremy were driving to see the new Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. It has been closed down for nearly 8 months for a remodeling and they were both excited for the building to be reopened again. Mike stopped the car in front of the pizzaria and turned the car off.

"So we're back here again isn't that great Jeremy?" Mike asked, "This place seems bigger than the last time we saw it doesn't it?

Jeremy replied, "Wait it is bigger that it was last time!"

A man came out of the building happy of the new place. He saw Mike and Jeremy and smiled at them.

"So how has your 8 month vacation been? I wonder what you did for the money though," the man told them.

"Oh boss we had very similar jobs as the one here!" Jeremy exclaimed happily, " Different animatronics and they didn't try to attack us."

"You can call me Mr. Monomous instead of boss all the time you know?" Mr. Monomous asked.

Mike replied," I know, Jeremy here just likes to call you that!"

They talked for a couple of hours before Mr. Monomous had to leave. He reminded them that its almost 12 A.M. Mr. Monomous left, while Jeremy and Mike went into the Pizzaria.

[Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria]

Mike and Jeremy walked up to the toy animatronics as they were sitting on the side of the stage, taking a long break after a long day. Soon the clock hit twelve and Jeremy quickly tried finding his mask. Mike smiled at him as he started to talk to the animatronics.

"Hey Toy Freddy you can wake up now!" Mike said.

"Ha ha I will get you Mike!" Toy Freddy said jokingly.

"Mike run!" Jeremy yelled, "He's gonna stuff you into one of those suits!"

Mike and Toy Freddy started to burst out laughing. Jeremy was confused at what had just happened. The other toy animatronics started to activate and they were slightly confused.

" Jeremy calm down, I convinced them that we are people before they closed the building for maintenance!" Mike said, still laughing. "Don't worry they won't try to attack you."

" Hey Mike come look at this!" Toy Freddy said, showing him a map. " They made it similar to the old place, before 87' you know? Even Kids Cove is back."

Mike looks at the map of the new place and is shocked. It seemed like they just merged the old building and the current one together!

"Well then this place reminds me when I was a kid too much," Mike said. "I just... just can't stop myself but remember what had happened..."

Toy Freddy looked at him with a saddened face. "Hey its okay you don't have to remember. Just think about now and not," he paused, " Not back then alright?"

Mike replied, " Oh yeah! You reminded me, did they ever get around to fixing Mangle?"

Oh about Mangle," Toy Freddy began, " They used up all they money on the building and spare parts before they remembered fixing Mangle. They said that they would go over-budget trying to find, get, and replace the parts she was missing."

"Well that's too bad, but what are you gonna do?" Mike exclaimed, " Well anyways I'll leave you guys with Jeremy, I'm going to Freddy and the gang alright?"

"Ok but don't take too long! I've made some pizza for you guys coming back after all this time!" Toy Chica shouted.

[Show Stage]

Mike walked over to the redesigned show stage. He was wondering why Freddy and the crew haven't woken up yet. He went to their suits switches and noticed that they were still deactivated. He turned on all of they anomatronics and switched them on. He then went to the Pirates Cove not so far away and turned on Foxy as well. They all turned on and Mike noticed something odd. They all had a strange black smoke surrounding their eyes.

"Uh guys are you ok?" Mike asked.

They did not respond to him. Foxy suddenly activated and had the same black smoke around his eyes as well. Mike was soon trapped in the center of the Main Party Room. They closed in onto him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, but don't worry, I have 9 more chapters planned out for this and then we will see what will go on from there! Will Mike be able to escape the animatronics?****What will happen with the animatronics? Is this even their doing? Wait until Thursday to see what will happen next!**


	2. Ch2: Confusion

**Hey everybody! I was going to publish the 2nd chapter to this tomorrow, but I decided to surprise you and publish it today! I have forgotten to mention the characters that I have added to the story in the last chapter, so I'll show them now! They all will have a role in the story, especially one in particular:**

**Flame the Wolf Paladin: Flame is one of the Elite animatronics.(This will be discussed later in the story as well as Elite Apprentices) He has a chain-mail looking armor on him, with a black t-shirt underneath it. He also wears blue jeans, with the left leg torn off halfway up the leg. He is equipped with a longsword and a bow. Flame has a deep hatred for pirates, but he will later on seem to get along with Foxy just fine.**

**Mech the Tiger: Mech is another Elite animatronic. He has a full suit of armor, which seems to be futuristic looking. He is equipped with his Gauntlet, a pistol, and a taser. Mech is the Elite teacher to Swift.**

**Swift the Lioness: Swift is an Elite Apprentice to Mech. She wears a grey suit covering her chest, She also wears black skinny jeans, to make herself move faster. She is equipped with two daggers. If Swift rarely ever throws her daggers, she has two spares on a belt. She has a secret crush on Mech.**

**Dark Alternates: They are pretty much opposites(Besides gender) of Mike, and the gang. They also have a darker color. For example, Toy Freddy has a light brown color, while Dark T. Freddy has a brown color.**

**Elite Foxy: I can't really say much without spoiling anything, but Elite Foxy is still Foxy, but his hook and eye color is golden.**

**Anyways that's all of the characters that will be added to this story that I have created, so enjoy the second chapter of this!**

[Main Party Room]

Mike was terrified of his long time friends, they weren't acting right at all. They continued to get closer and closer to him and Mike had no choice.

"If you want me you'll have to take me down!" Mike shouted.

He swung a punch at Freddy and it staggered him backwards. Freddy smiled back at him in a scary, creepy way, and talked in a sort of demonic tone. "The Dark will rise in this place and will consume you all!" Mike looked back in shock, and in fear for his life. Freddy charged at him, at Mike dodged out of the way. Freddy crashed into Bonnie and they fell to the floor. Mike then hit Foxy in the chest, but Foxy swung his hook at him faster. Mike fell onto the floor as he felt the cut on his check. Foxy smirked and charged towards him. Mike jumped out of his way, and Foxy hit the wall hard. Foxy tried to get up, but he was knocked unconscious from Mike as he kicked his boot onto his head.

Mike took this opportunity to escape from them, as he knew that the others can't catch up to him.

[Prize Corner]

"Ha really Jeremy? I doubt that actually happened did it?"

Jeremy explained, "Oh yeah that did happen all right! Mike and I was at the beach for our first week on vacation and then..." His voice got cut off by the loud footsteps coming from the New Show Stage. They saw Mike come out of the shadows, running as if he have see something terrifying. They noticed the gash of blood on his cheek as they went over to Mike.

"Mike what happened?" Toy Chica asked him, worried.

"The old animatronics, they... they attacked me!" Mike said.

"This is unusual for them... they don't act like this, no matter how aggressive they are," Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"Yeah they are usually friendly to people..." Toy Bonnie added.

Mike got a call from his cell phone. The person who was calling was Mr. Monomous. He answered the phone and Mr. Monomous asked how things are going.

"Things aren't going well Mr. Monomous." Mike told him, "I don't have time to explain, but I convinced the animatronics that Jeremy and I are humans before the building got remodeled. They seemed normal, but when I went over to the old animatronics, they were deactivated. I turned them, but they attacked me as soon as I turned my back on them. I managed to knock Foxy unconscious, but the others are still awake. I talked to the toy anmatronics, but they don't know why they are attacking."

"Call me Mr. Fazbear, for company reasons," Mr. Fazbear said, "This does seem odd though, because they were on when me and the maintenance crew left."

"Wha-what?" Mike shouted.

"Yeah... something feels odd Mike," Mr. Fazbear said with a worried tone in his voice.

Toy Freddy asked Mike to give him the phone. Mike nodded his head and handed the phone over to him. Toy Freddy dropped the phone and it made a loud thud noise. He quickly picked it up, with the screen cracked, and started talking to Mr. Fazbear.

"Sir?" Toy Freddy began, "You remember the parts of the Mangle that was left outside? The ones that we were going to use to fix her?"

"Oh hello Toy Freddy and yes I do," Mr. Fazbear said happily.

"Maybe if we can get those parts, Mike can fix Mangle so she can help us in this problem," Toy Freddy suggested.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed, even more happy, "Can you tell Mike to give me updates on the situation?"

"Sure thing sir!" Toy Freddy said, hanging up and giving the phone back to Mike, "Mike, the boss wants you to give him updates on the situation alright?"

"Ok sure, I guess," Mike told him.

"We need to get a crate in the back of the building outside somewhere, do you think you can find it quickly?" Toy Freddy asked Mike.

"Um sure, but I'll need someone to help me get them," Mike said.

"I'll go with you Mikey!" Toy Chica yelled.

"Umm, ok then, sure Toy Chica!" Mike exclaimed.

[Back of the Building]

Mike and Toy Chica quickly ran outside to find the crate. They looked around and saw the box after a couple of minutes passed by. They both lifted the box, but Mike struggled.

"Damn this box is heavy as hell!" Mike said grunting.

"Hee hee, you and Jeremy are funny looking trying to lift heavy stuff you know?" Toy Chica said mockingly.

"Come on we need to get this into the building before my arms snap off!" Mike shouted at her.

"Ok I was just joking around..." Toy Chica spoke quietly.

[Kid's Cove]

The toy animatronics and Jeremy were waiting for Mike and Toy Chica to bring the box of parts over to them. They heard a crash through the front doors and the alarms went off. Jeremy went over to the register and entered the code to turn off the alarm. Mike and Toy Chica set the crate down.

"Well here it is!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"We..got...the parts..." Mike said, panting.

"Well don't just stand there get started fixing her!" Jeremy shouted while he walked back over to them.

"Well Mangle we have to turn you off while I'm fixing you okay?" Mike asked.

Mangle nodded her head at Mike. He went to find the power switch to the animatronics body. Mike couldn't find it, and Toy Freddy grunted as he turned off the switch on the messed up endoskeleton.

"Well to be fair, Mangle is sorta, um all over the place" Mike said frustrated.

Mike began to repair Mangle with the new parts and the kit inside the crate. The others stood guard in case the old animatronics showed up. They soon heard the scrapping of a hook on the wall.

"Well looks like we have company, everyone get ready!" Toy Freddy told them.

**That's the end of the second chapter! More suspense like the last one right? I have decided that I will be posting the next 8 chapters everyday, one at a time. This is so that I can get to the interesting ideas you guys might have! Don't forget to leave review for me to improve, am PM me for any story suggestions! That's all until tomorrow!**


	3. Ch3: Battle and Rage

**Chapter 3 everyone! I was honestly wondering if you would rather have Bonnie and Toy Bonnie be girls along with the other girl animatronics. If you want them to be girl animatronics, leave a review on the story, same thing if you don't want they to be girls, or just Toy Bonnie being a girl. Anyways enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

[Prize Corner]

The toy animatronics watched as Foxy, Freddy and Chica came out of the darkness slowly. They were shocked when they saw the black shadows now covered half of their bodies. Toy Freddy scowled and spoke, " Don't harm them, we are here just to keep them away from Mike, Jeremy, and Mangle alright?"

Toy Chica and Bonnie responded in unison, " Right Toy Freddy!"

Toy Freddy stood in place as Freddy threw a punch towards him. He quickly dodged out of the way, and knocked Freddy backwards with a kick. Toy Freddy felt a sharp pain in his should as he looked a Foxy, whose hook is now covered in oil.

"Your never going to get away with that!" Toy Freddy shouted as he charged into the fox. Foxy dodged out of the way and slammed his fist hard into Toy Freddy's stomach. This hit stunned Toy Freddy, as he was gasping for air while falling to the floor. Toy Chica charged towards Chica and knocked her into the wall. Chica got up as this was nothing with a sick smile on her beak.

"Umm, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie HELP ME!" Toy Chica shouted out.

Toy Bonnie looked towards Toy Chica's direction as the bunny got hit hard from another figure coming out of the shadows. This blow knocked Toy Bonnie out cold. Toy Freddy heard this, turned towards Toy Bonnie's position where the other Bonnie was standing over, and charged at the purple bunny. Bonnie dodged out of the way, and hit Toy Freddy on the back. He fell towards the floor, and spit out a large amount of oil.

Toy Freddy growled, "We never lost to them when we got into a fight... we were always faster than they were."

Toy Chica ran towards Toy Freddy as he was getting up. She had a concerned look as she saw the 2 wound on his body.

"Mike is right, somethings wrong with them," she said, with a worried expression on her face, "They are moving much faster than we ever seen them move before. That black smoke must have something to do with it..."

Toy Freddy got up and picked up the unconscious Toy Bonnie. They went towards Kid's Cove as quickly as they could.

[Kid's Cove]

"Jeremy hand me the wrench this should be the last bolt."

"Ok got it here you go!"

"Thanks man."

They heard the toy animatronics running towards Kid's Cove, with the old animatronics catching up to them. As they entered the room Toy Freddy put Toy Bonnie into a chair. Toy Chica went over to a panel on the wall and entered in a code. The panel flashed green as a large metal door came down and blocked them from the other animatronics.

"We could've just done that instead?" Jeremy asked puzzled.

"Yeah we could have, but it was a last resort," Toy Freddy said out of breath, "You remember that Foxy can drain the power from hitting the door right?"

"Oh I suppose," Mike said concerned.

Jeremy and Mike looked over at Toy Freddy, who had oil coming out of his shoulder and had his back bruised. They then turned to the unconscious Toy Bonnie, who had a crack from the top of the bunny's head to the left, rosy check.

"What happened? You said that you guys always beaten them when there was a fight!" Mike asked Toy Freddy with a concerned and fearful look.

"They... were faster... faster than they ever been or should've been," Toy Freddy answered back, "I-I think the black smoke had to do with it. The smoke covered half their bodies."

Mike looked at he with fear obviously bigger than before,"They...they only had black smoke on their eyes when I last saw them..."

Toy Freddy now had the same fearful look Mike had. Toy Chica was silently sobbing into her shoulder from the look the other chicken had towards her. They heard a loud banging noise as they all looked up, startled. The banging went on for another 5 minutes before the sound stopped. Toy Chica looked at the power meter on the green panel and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it still had 20% left. She tuned back to the group and began speaking.

"Well now that Foxy stopped banging a door we all can relax a bit!"

Toy Freddy looked at her and started speaking,"How much power does the building have left?"

"Um about 20% left Toy Freddy!" Toy Chica said gleefully.

Toy Freddy looked in shock at her. He took a couple minutes before he spoke,"How can he drain that much power in only 5 minutes!" He shouted with anger in his voice. He looked at the clock at it showed that it was 5:45 A.M.

"Wow time passes by when your having a battle in a pizzeria doesn't it?" Toy Freddy said, "Mike you might want to call the boss and tell him this..." He trailed off deep in thought.

"Umm alright Toy Freddy!" Mike said, as he reached for his phone. He picked the cracked phone up and speed dialed up Mr. Fazbear. He answered the phone and greeted him with a loud, annoyed sounding voice.

"Umm hey Mr. Fazbear!" Mike said with a false happy tone.

"So what's happened?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Um well Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie are pretty damaged from a fight with the old animatronics, and there's only 20% power left in the building," Mike said with the same tone.

"WHAT!?, "Mr. Fazbear yelled in anger, "Not only is 2 of my star animatronics injured, the build also only has enough power to last till 6 P.M.!"

"What do you want us to do Mr. Fazbear?" Mike asked him.

"Well you can repair the toy animatronics before the place opens at 9 right?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Um yes, yes I can!" Mike said with joy in his voice.

"Okay, we'll have to use the 'Out of Order' metal door on the hallway to the old show stage for now, but that'll just make the power run out at 5:30 instead..." Mr. Fazbear began,"You also have to hide Mangle somewhere so that the kids don't take her apart again."

"Alright Mr. Fazbear we will be on it!" Mike exclaimed.

[Old Show Stage]

The time on the clock said 6:30 A.M. When the clock hit this time the black smoke that covered the old animatronics entire bodies vanished as they all woke up.

"Oww me head seems to be throbbing right now!" Foxy said, with his normal pirate accent.

Freddy looked over to the pirate fox and felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"I seem to be injured myself Foxy," Freddy told him.

"This seems very odd guys!," Chica says in the cheerful mood she always had."I can't seem to remember what happened last night!"

"Yeah neither can I," Foxy exclaimed.

They all looked at each other confused for a couple of minutes. Freddy them walked into the hallway and was shocked. He saw that the 'Out of Order' metal door was closed on them. He turned around with sorrow on his face. He walked back towards the fox, chicken, and bunny and started talking, "They...they locked us in here with the 'Out of Order' door."

"What, why?" Chica said with a worried look on her face.

" I don't know, let me check the tablet in the old security office," Freddy spoke softly.

The bear walked over to the old security office and looked through the window. He saw the small metal fan that Mike has left there before remodeling. He grabbed the old tablet and peeked at the cameras outside of the door. He heard the conversation that Mike and Jeremy were having while they were repairing Toy Freddy.

"I don't want to have those backstabbers anywhere near the children today!" Toy Freddy yelled in frustration, "We'll have to close shop before the pizzeria runs out of power at 5:30." Freddy heard this and he felt a rush of anger flow through him.

"Toy Freddy we kept on telling you that it isn't their fault they are acting like this, because of that black smoke..." Mike trailed off.

"You don't understand how angry I am right now! They 1st drained the buildings power and they also hurt their friends!" Toy Freddy snapped at him, "Now I need to go prepare for the children!"

Freddy threw the tablet outside of the room and it crashed through the left window, ultimately breaking hitting the wall. He walked back to the group and they were surprised at his expression.

"Whats wrong Freddy?" Bonnie asked him.

"Oh they believe that we hurt them and injured them, but in really we were just deactivated the whole time!" Freddy yelled in anger," But we'll show them all a lesson they'll never forget!"

They others stared at him and walked back a bit, afraid.

"We will show them not to mess with us..."

**WHEW that was very long wasn't it? It almost took 2 hours to write it! Unfortunate I had to cut this chapter short of where it was supposed to end, but I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I might have to take 11 chapters before I can get to the suggestions, or I can make chapter 4 include that last half of chapter 3 and all of chapter 4, since that chapter might be a short one by itself.**


	4. Ch4: Release

**I decided on 2 things that I said at the end of the 3rd chapter.**

**1) Bonnie will be a guy animatronic, while Toy Bonnie will be a girl**

**2) I will include the end of the 3rd chapter that I wasn't able to include in the last chapter with the entire 4th chapter.**

**I also added thoughts, which you can tell because they will be italicized, additionally screaming, loud noises, and key items will be bolded. This is starting to get interesting isn't it? Anyways lets start chapter 4 of the story!**

[New Main Party Room]

The time showed 5:20 PM, near when the power would run out for that day. Mr. Fazbear said they had to close early for maintenance, and the people flooded out the doors. Mr. Fazbear turned towards the managers office, and started to tally up that days profits, which was obviously lower than usual. He then saw Mike and Jeremy enter the pizzeria and smiled. He greeted them and quickly left the building, leaving the 2 people to wait as the pizzeria ran out of power. They heard the generator of the building slowly power down, and activated the glow sticks they bought at Wal-Mart and put them into their shirt pockets. They then heard the toy animatronics getting up.

"Why'd you bring glow sticks?" Toy Chica asked.

"We're not like you, we can't simply see in the darkness," Mike told her.

"Oh wel-," Chica was cut off before she finished her sentence.

"We don't have too long to finish fixing Mangle before the 'Out of Order' door starts opening from lack of power, about 30 minutes," Toy Freddy told Mike.

"Me and Toy Chica will be guarding the door, waiting for it to open before we enter the room," Toy Bonnie added in.

"Ok warn us when it opens," Mike told her.

"Alright we will," she exclaimed back at Mike.

[Old Show Stage]

The old animatronics began activating when the power shut off. They started moving into the backstage room.

"Ok you all know what the plan is?" Freddy asked the group.

"Yar you never told us what the plan would be." Foxy told him.

"Ok here's the plan," Freddy began,"They may be faster than us, but they can't beat us when we all group up on one of them, they can't handle all of us at the same time," They group looked at him with suspense.

"Why haven't we done this before when we gotten into fights?" Bonnie questioned Freddy.

"I was saving this for a special time..." Freddy said with an evil smile.

He looked up and saw a strange mist floating around the room. He started at it while it started to possess Foxy.

"Yar what be on me eyes!" Foxy yelled before he powered down.

Freddy was in shock as the black mist possessed Chica and Bonnie as well. The mist started to go towards him and whispered in Freddy's ears, "Thanks for the plan to destroy this place HA HA HA!" The mist said with an evil laugh as he started to possess Freddy.

Freddy started to power down before he thought, _" Oh damn, we didn't do this, but the mist diiiiiii..."_

[Kid's Cove]

"I'm done Toy Freddy!" Mike yelled happily.

Toy Freddy walked to them and turned on Mangle. Mangle's power core slowly activated and she finally woke up.

**"SCREEE!" **Mangle said before she stopped talking.

"Mike, I think you forgot the voice box," Toy Freddy told him calmly.

"Oh shoot, well I'm going to look for it in here..." Mike trailed as he started looking for a voice box in the part crate.

Jeremy exclaimed,"Uh Mike I don't think that a voice box would be in there. I think it would be..."

"In the Backstage room," Toy Freddy said to them,"Which is only behind the Old Show Stage."

They all looked at the 'Out of Order' door as it lifted up.

Mike looked up and said," Well you guys have to go get it, you know that me, Jeremy, and for now Mangle has no chance to fight them off."

"He's got a point there Toy Freddy!" Toy Bonnie yelled across the room.

"Damn your right as usual..." Toy Freddy told him.

[Old Show Stage]

The toy animatronics walked into the Old Show Stage with caution. They looked around and saw that the old animatronics were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm scared Toy Freddy!" Toy Chica told him.

"Calm down Toy Chica, we will get into that room, but we have to find the key," Toy Freddy assured her.

They continued walking around for a couple minutes before Toy Bonnie spoke,"Um I'm gonna look for the key in the security room ok?" she said to Toy Freddy with a friendly grin on her face.

"Alright, but if you can't find it come back here quickly got it?" He asked her.

"Got it!" Toy Bonnie responded.

The bunny walked over to the security room as Toy Freddy sighed, _"I don't want her to get hurt again, not like last time..." _He thought to himself.

Toy Bonnie walked into the room and saw a key that was labeled **Backstage Key**. She smiled as she picked it up, _"Heh that didn't need to take as long as it did to find it earlier," _She thought. Toy Bonnie started to leave the room and go down the hallway, but halfway through she got slashed in the back and oil spilled out. Toy Bonnie fell to the floor and turned on her back, seeing Foxy looking down at her; the smoke almost completely covered Foxy's body. Toy Bonnie tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain rise in her back again. Freddy looked down at the bunny with his hand going into Toy Bonnie's body. She screamed loudly in pain, and the other Toy Animatronics ran to her. They both stopped as they saw Freddy trying to rip out her endoskeleton.

**"You bastard I'll kill you!"** Toy Freddy screamed as he charged into Freddy hard. The blow stunned Freddy, who was attempting to get up. Toy Freddy then got up and started to punch Foxy, with the other bear still on the floor.

"Toy Freddy look out!"Toy Chica yelled at him.

Toy Freddy turned around and saw Chica with a cleaver in her hand, ready to throw it. The chicken threw it as hard as she could, and it hit Toy Freddy in the should, making oil leak out. Toy Freddy fell in pain and started yelling, **"Why are you acting like this!?"** Toy Freddy said with an angry tone in his voice...

[Kid's Cove]

Mike and Jeremy heard the scream of Toy Bonnie. They had a look of terror in their faces.

"They need help, and fast!" Jeremy told Mike.

"But we can't do anything to help..." Mike said worried.

Mike, Jeremy, and Mangle looked up as they saw a gleam of gold appear in the room. It was Golden Freddy! They all looked in shock as they saw that even the gold bear had the black smoke around him.

"What do you want from us!" Jeremy yelled at Goldie.

"Hmm this animatronic suit comforts me as I possess it," Goldie spoke back," I have a deal to propose to you vile humans."

"Well what is it?" Mike asked.

"I will give you back you friends, well except this one," Goldie began," But there is a price! One of you will have to die, and you won't know who it is! It could be one of you, the toy animatronics, or the old ones I'm currently controlling!"

"Never! We will never put one of our friends life on the line!" Mike yelled as he charged at Goldie.

Mike swung a punch, but Goldie dodged and hit him on the back hard. Mike yelled in pain as he was spitting blood out.

"Anyone else would lke to try?" Goldie snickered at them.

"You know what?" Jeremy began," We will take your agreement!"

"No what are you doing Jeremy?" Mike asked him frustrated.

"Doing something that doesn't need violence, violence never solves everything Mikey..." Jeremy explained to Mike.

Goldie smiled and said,"Have fun trying to stop me!" He snapped Goldie's fingers and vanished.

"I hope that everything will be ok..."

[Old Show Stage]

Freddy got up and dodged the punch Toy Freddy sent at him. He then swung his fist at the toy animatronic as the black smoke faded from his eyes.

"You will never life to see the light of day!" Toy Freddy shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Wow I'm so good I didn't even know I was fighting!" Freddy shouted in triumph.

"Wait, you didn't know you were fighting?"

[An abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria somewhere in California]

The show stage had a very small light managing to keep the stage lit up. There was an animatronic sitting on a chair and called out a name

**"FLAME!"**

"Yeah?" The wolf paladin animatronic looked out from the employee lounge room.

"Come over here now"

"Yea sure thing sir!" Flame yelled back.

The wolf walked over to the stage.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is in danger of getting destroyed."

Flame looked up in confusion and asked,"Um the one here?"

"No the one that wasn't abandoned, in Ohio"

"Yea so?" Flame said.

"We need you to get over there and stop the place from getting destroyed, we wouldn't want that place to be lost to maps like this place was..."

"But sir how will I get there?" Flame questioned the animatronic,"California and Ohio are 2388 miles apart from each other!"

"You are an Elite! You'll find a way."

Flame looked at him and spoke,"Alright sir, I'll be on my way there then." Flame went to the doors of the pizzeria and left the building...

[Kid's Cove]

A couple hours passed before Mike and Jeremy saw the animatronics enter the room. Toy Freddy was the 1st to speak, after he handed Mike the voice box.

"I guess you were right that it wasn't their faults..."

'Yes!" Mike said happily," 10 Mike, 1 and a half Toy Freddy!"

They placed the new voice box into Mangle, and she spoke in a soft voice, "Thanks Mike, I never thought that someone would care enough to fix me..."

"Don't mention it!" Mike responded, "But now I need to fix the other guys. Geese..."

Mike took about 30 minutes to fix the other animatronics, with the help of the uninjured ones of course. After they were done, some dark shadows starts to emerge from the ground...

**Ohh even more suspense! *Looks at genres* Shoot I'm gonna have to add suspense to the genres don't I? Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one will come out earlier than I usually bring them out, since you know its the weekend after all. Anyways don't forget to put up reviews and PM me for suggestions.**


	5. Ch5: Nightmares

**Well here's chapter 5 of this story! Sorry this one wasn't released earlier than expected, my sister wouldn't let me use the laptop until 3 PM. Other than that, I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy!**

[Prize Corner]

They all stared at the shadowy figures rising from the ground. They were in shock as they saw that the shadows formed into animatronics, but with a darker shade of colors. The dark animatronics started charging towards the group.

"Oh great,I thought the fighting was over!" Mike yelled as he charged towards the dark version of himself. Dark Mike dodged out of the way and looked at him with confusion.

"Wh-why would you try to attack me?" Dark Mike asked.

"I... I thought that you would attack with the rest of the dark figures." Mike told him.

"Really? I don't believe in violence," Dark Mike explained.

_"Oh great, this guy is like a polar opposite of myself..."_ Mike thought.

The dark animatronics started to charge at the other animatronics.

"I thought the worst was over but I guess I'm wrong!" Jeremy told them with his fists out,"Looks like we need to fight again!"

"We'll be right behind you Jeremy," Freddy said.

The 2 groups charged towards each other, and each counterpart started fighting each other. Toy Freddy lunged towards the dark version of himself and threw him towards Dark T. Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked towards Toy Freddy's direction, and smiled.

"Thanks, but we can't take them out by throwing them into each other!" Toy Bonnie told Toy Freddy.

The 2 dark animatronics got up and charged towards Toy Freddy. He dodged Dark T. Bonnie's attack, but Dark T. Freddy hit Toy Freddy hard in the chest. Toy Freddy got up, and saw that Dark T. Freddy and Dark T. Bonnie ran over to Foxy. Foxy saw them going towards him, and threw Dark Foxy into their direction. They both grabbed Dark Foxy, and set him down back on the floor. Dark. T Bonnie then charged at Foxy and kicked Foxy in the left kneecap, breaking the endoskeleton bone. Foxy screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Jeremy looked over towards Foxy's direction and looked in fear, _"Oh no, is this what the smoke meant by one of us having to die!?" _Jeremy thought to himself. _"Oh lookey there it seems who you found out who I will kill..." _A voice spoke in Jeremy's mind. Foxy swung his hook towards Dark Foxy, and cut the fox's hand. Foxy looked in fear as he saw the hand slowly repair itself. Soon Dark Freddy and Dark Bonnie stopped fighting their counterparts and charged into Foxy. Freddy and Bonnie looked over to Foxy and saw the 5 dark animatronics heavily damaging the fox.

**"Foxy!" **Freddy yelled as he ran to Foxy's aid.

**"Get off of Foxy!" **Bonnie and Chica yelled, running not far behind Freddy. The dark animatronics looked over to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and evilly smiled back at them. Foxy tried to get up, but Dark Freddy knocked Foxy in the head and his head fell to the floor with a loud thud. The dark animatronics then ran towards the New Security Office. All of the animatronics ran over to Foxy to aid their downed friend.

"Wha-what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked them.

"We... we don't have that many options..." Toy Freddy told him with a look of fear.

They all looked at each other unsure of what to do. They all then heard someone say "Hello" near them. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw Balloon Boy standing there.

"Balloon Boy?" Mike began, "Why haven't you be helping us?"

Balloon Boy looked up at Mike and told him, "I don't want to be involved, you all know that I can't fight..."

"You never know until you try BB," Jeremy said.

"You probably don't need me anyways," Balloon Boy said to the group,"But you can bring Foxy over to the New Show Stage so Mike can try to save him."

Everyone nodded their heads as they all carried Foxy over to the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

Mike saw the animatronics carry Foxy over to a table Jeremy placed behind the prep room. They placed him down and slowly walked off.

"I hope you will be able to fix him Mike..." Freddy said disheartened as he walked away.

Mike nodded and he started to go to the damaged fox. He closed the curtains behind him. Mike heard the animatronics going to the tables near the stage and sitting in the chairs. _"I hope they are keeping their heads up," _Mike thought before he began the process. He opened Foxy's chest to make sure the power core was fine. Mike thought in fear, _"Oh god the power core! Its nearly split in half! I might not be able to save Foxy with this severe damage..."__  
><em>

[Train Station in California]

Flame looked over as he saw a train starting to enter the station. He watched as the train worker opened all the compartments and took notes of the contents. The worker then walked over to a building and walked in. _"Now's my opportunity!"_ Flame thought as he ran towards compartment 2B. He entered and hid in the shadows until the worker came and closed the door. Flame activated his animatronic night vision and looked around. He saw a lioness staring back to him, with interest in her eyes.

"Who are you?" the animatronic asked him.

"I'm Flame the Wolf Paladin, and who may you be?" Flame responded.

"Oh my name is Swift," she said with curiosity in her voice, "What is an animatronic like you doing in the train?

"My master sent me to help out some other animatronics in Ohio, and you?" He replied.

"My Elite teacher requested me to go to a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria I think." Swift told him.

_"Hmm well this seems very odd" _Flame thought. "Well we can be train buddies then! What do ya say?" the wolf asked.

"Um sure!" she answered. They felt the train begin to move.

"Well, I'm going to sleep!" Flame began, "I seem to be different from other animatronics, I get tired from lack of sleep for some reason."

"Ok then, I'll wake you up when we reach the 1st stop alright? This is one of those experimentally bullet trains their testing out," Swift told Flame.

"I wouldn't of went on this train if it didn't go fast!" Flame told her.

[Flame's 1st Nightmare]

_Two people were talking to each other as they walked down the street. They both seemed to be around the age of 16. As they were walking they saw the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria everyone was talking about._

_"Wow I wonder if this place actually had killer animatronics."_

_"Dude course it didn't, its just another creepypasta like Slenderman."_

_"I dare you to be in the pizzeria during the night guards old work hours for a week!"_

_"Ha! Sure but we all know your gonna owe me 30 bucks after the weeks done!"_

_The dream then went over to near 12 P.M. The teenager walked into the building, and went to the security office. He opened up the cameras and was shocked when he saw that there was only 2 animatronics on the stage. "I swear there was 3 animatronics in the build when I enter..." The person thought. He looked through the cameras and saw the missing animatronic in the hallway. He then closed the door on the left in fear. He looked at the light and saw then animatronic standing at the broken window, looking at him. Soon, it had left and he reopened the left door. "Oh god the creepypasta was real for once!" The person thought, hoping that he will survive the night. After many hours he heard the clock go off an checked his phone. The phones clock read 6 A.M. and the teen sighed in relieve. He went out of the build and he saw his friend out side the door._

_"Du-dude I thi-think your right. The place does have killer animatronics!"_

_"Ha ha ha! Sure it does."_

_"I'm not joking..."_

[Train Station 1]

Flame woke up and screamed loudly. His scream startled Swift and almost attracted the attention of a worker walking away from the train.

Swift looked up and asked, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Ye-yeah..." Flame answered.

They both felt the train start moving. Flame slightly opens the train door and sees a sign reading Stop 1: New Mexico. He closes the door and sighs. He looks at the built in watch on his arm and it read 3:45 A.M. _"Damn this might take longer than I thought to get to the pizzeria"_ Flame thought. He watches the landscapes passing by the train as he wonders how long it will take to get to Ohio...

**Well this is an interesting spot to end this chapter! Will Mike be able to save Foxy? We won't know until the next chapter comes out tomorrow! Don't forget to make reviews and PM me ideas for the story!**


	6. Ch6: Anger

**Hi everybody! I will say first that this will be the shortest chapter in the story so far. This doesn't have much, but I will include in chapter 7 MUCH more story.**

[New Show Stage]

Mike looked up at the clock and sighed. The clock read 5:45 PM. He looked down at Foxy and flipped his switch on. He saw that the animatronic didn't reactivate and a tear rolled down his check. He opened up the curtains with his head down. The animatronics looked at him and have realized what had happened.

"Is Foxy ok?" Jeremy asked Mike.

Mike just started back at him and said nothing.

"Oh god no..." Jeremy said while tearing up.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie got up. They were furious at the dark animatronics.

**"Those damned fake animatronics killed Foxy!" **Freddy yelled as he walked over to Chica and Bonnie, "We can't let this just happen! We need to get revenge for what they have done to him!"

Bonnie and Chica nodded.

"Freddy we can't just charge at them, even if it was a noble cause!" Toy Freddy snapped to Freddy.

"Yeah, we need to make a plan before we make any actions!" Toy Bonnie told the 3 animatronics.

**"NO!" **Bonnie shouted at them, **"We need to make them suffer!"**

"You guys aren't thinking straight!" Jeremy exclaimed, "If we want revenge we have to plan it!"

**"Fine we'll leave without you!"** Chica yelled at them. The 3 old animatronics then ran towards the new security office to avenge their lost friend...

**Again sorry this part is REALLY short. I promise that I will add about 3,000 words in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews and PM me ideas!**


	7. Ch7: Revival and Chase

**I was wondering if I should ship a couple of characters in the story. I wouldn't know what but if you guys could PM or leave a review that would be helpful. I will keep my promise on making this chapter longer because of the last chapter. One more note, in this chapter Foxy is a ghost, anyways on to the 7th chapter!**

[Pirate's Cove]

Foxy woke up inside of Pirate's Cove. He got up and looked around the Old Show Stage. He never saw Freddy, Chica, or Bonnie, and he begins to worry.

"Where be me crew?" Foxy asked himself as he went to the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

Foxy walked up to the seats near the show stage. He saw Mike and Jeremy talking to the toy animatronics, sounding terrified.

"Hey mateys, what's the problem?" Foxy asked them.

The others didn't acknowledge the fox's voice. Foxy looked at them in confusion.

"I don't understand why they charged in! They're gonna get themselves killed!" Mike exclaimed.

"We... they don't know what to do now, especially with what had just happened..." Toy Freddy said.

Foxy looked at the two and asked, "What did they do this time?"

Again, no one acknowledged Foxy's voice. Foxy now became curious of this.

"I wish that they didn't go on that suicide mission, just the 3 of them," Toy Chica told them.

Foxy looked at the clock and it read 7:00 A.M.

"Guys don't worry about it that much, the pizzeria isn't open today!" Foxy said to the group. Foxy looked down as again, no one heard him speaking.

_"Aye what be wrong with me 2nd crew as well?" _Foxy thought.

"We can't do anything right now but hope," Jeremy began, "I mean look at the day, its the 4th of July! The building will be closed down for the day!"

"Jeremy I have already said that!" Foxy shouted with anger in his tone.

The group hesitated as they heard a silent version of what Foxy had said in the wind.

"Wha-what was that?" Toy Chica asked.

"Could it be? No... it can't," Toy Bonnie said with disappointment.

Foxy lifted his head up when Toy Bonnie said that, _"Why were they able to hear that over the rest of what I said earlier..."_ Foxy thought.

Foxy went over to the New Show Stage and looked around with curiosity, _"There must be something here they're keeping from Ol'Foxy... but what?"_ Foxy thought. He looked around for a couple of minutes when he saw the emergency curtain raised behind stage. He opened the curtains, and was stunned. _"Is... is that me?"_ Foxy thought as he looked at his destroyed body. He saw the ripped off fur and he knew what had happened. He made sure by looking at the power core, which was almost cut in half. _"I can't be, how would I be... dead..."_ Foxy was thinking as anger boiled up inside him.

**"How can I let this happen to me! I was the strongest one here, and those damned dark animatronics were able to take me out!"**Foxy shouted extremely loud.

"It's not your fault Foxy." Foxy turned around as he saw Goldie looking at him, with no mist around him.

"If its not, then whose damn fault is it?" Foxy asked.

"Its, the mysterious black mist, its his fault," Goldie began, "He's been the one causing all of the suffering, the pain, and the possessing."

**"What! Why would he want to do this to us!" **Foxy yelled to Goldie.

"He wants this place to be gone once and for all, because of the many murders and the bite..." Goldie trailed off.

"The bite? We all found out that the bite be not me fault, but a programming error right?" Foxy said to Goldie.

"I know, but he believes otherwise," Goldie said to him.

"What can we do to stop him?" Foxy asked Goldie.

"I don't have much time to explain, he will soon be able to repossess me again," Goldie began, "But I am what is called an Elite. Elites, are animatronics who have very powerful abilities. I can choose to have an Elite Apprentice if I so choose. Freddy will be able to shed more light onto this later alright?"

"Got it," Foxy exclaimed.

"Anyways if you want to be living again, I'll have to take you up as my Elite Apprentice," Goldie continued, "As an Elite Apprentice you have the ability of possession in its weakest state. This will let you be able to be, in a sense, revived into your body."

Foxy looked up at him, with happiness on his face, "So I'd be able to fight again?" Foxy asked.

"Yes but 1st, "Goldie said before he touched Foxy's body, "You need the mark of your teacher." Foxy looked as the eyes and hook on his body turned into a bright, golden color. Goldie then touch Foxy on the head and he felt the power surging through him.

"Now hurry get you body back before they take contr..." Goldie was saying as the black mist began to cover him again. Goldie then vanished from where he stood.

"Ok here goes nothing..." Foxy said as he went to look at his limp body on the table.

[Train Station 6]

Flame looked out of the train car and smiled as he saw the sign saying that they were in Ohio. He looked back at Swift, who was resting to conserve her power.

Flame went over to her and shook her, "Hey Swift we're in Ohio now.

Swift yawned as she said, "Well bout time we got here, what time does it say on your arm?"

Flame looked at his arm watch and said, "Its 10:32 A.M. right now."

Swift opened the train car door and spotted a warehouse.

"We can stay in there until its nighttime," Swift told Flame.

"Yea, and we can tell because there's a large window right on the side of the building," Flame said, pointing at a window on the side.

They both walked silently so they would be caught by people walking by. Luckily, nobody was out, so they got to the warehouse easily without any trouble.

"Geeze, I need to sleep," Flame said as he looked at his energy meter in his watch arm, "I wish I didn't HAVE to sleep to be able to stay up."

Swift laughed as she said, "Well we all need to rest, it just seems like you sleep as much as a human!"

Flame glared at her and said, "Shut up, I hate it when others compare me to villains like humans."

Swift looked shocked and quietly said, "Wow that came out of nowhere..."

Flame felt bad and told her, "Sorry, its just that, alot of this I do seems to be awfully humanlike that's all..."

Swift smiled as she assured him, "Don't worry bout it! Just get some sleep alright?"

Flame smiled and exclaimed, "Alright Swift! You might to get some more energy as well, just saying!"

Swift giggled as they both started to fall asleep.

[Flame's 2nd Nightmare]

_The teenager looked at the sign the read Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He looked at his betting app on his phone and it said he was on the 3rd night._

_"Man I sometimes hate the bets he does..."_

_He entered the building and looked at his watch. It had read 12:45 A.M._

_"Shoot I don't have much time left..." He said to himself as he put on a Freddy mask._

_He explored the backstage area and saw a gruesome sight. His friend was stuffed inside of one of the Freddy Fazbear suits. He looked in horror as he saw his friends eyes popped out of the suit._

_"Oh man I got to get to the security office, and quick!" He thought to himself, as he ran to the office._

_He entered the office and saw a note his friend left him._

_The note read 'Ha I'll prove you wrong that this place is haunted!'_

_The teenager started to cry out of fear and for his friend as he stayed for possibly his final night..._

[Warehouse]

Flame woke up and shouted, **"HELP!"**

Swift woke up and quickly went over to Flame as he was silently crying.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" She asked him puzzled.

"Yea, but in this one, there was a body stuffed inside of a Freddy Fazbear suit!"

Swift looked at him and was worried for him. Swift then looked at the window and saw that the sky was black, "Flame what does you watch say?"

Flame told her, "It says 10:45 P.M."

Swift grinned and exclaimed, "I have a plan to get to the pizzeria faster..."

[Road]

Flame was inside the bed of a truck as he was holding on to it for his life. The back window was rolled down so they were able to talk to each other.

"Did you think this was a great idea!?" Flame shouted while he was looking at the speedometer, which read 120 MPH.

"Yes I did!" Swift shouted back to him, "The pizzeria is about 300 miles away from here!"

Flame looked back as he heard police sirens going off.

"Shit we have the damn police after us!" Flame yelled.

"Well you have a bow don't ch'ya? Deal with them!" Swift told him.

Flame got his bow out and shot an arrow towards the cop driving the car. The arrow hit him in the chest as the car was spinning out. A helicopter then came out of the horizon and Flame looked back at it in fear.

"Uh Swift we have a problem!" Flame said to Swift.

Swift was looking around the truck for something and found an lock on RPG.

"Here use this!" Swift said as she threw the launcher towards Flame.

"Why would this human keep a rocket launcher in their car!" Flame asked, "Oh whatever lets just get this over with!"

Flame pointed the RPG at the heilcopter and shot it. The force knocked Flame back into the truck. The rocket hit the helicopter and it hit the ground with a big crash.

"Holy crap!" Flame said as he heard the explosion.

Swift smiled and told him, "This is new to you? I do this kind of stuff everyday!"

Flame looked at her and yelled, **"Why would you be doing this everyday!?"**

Swift smiled and said, "Well my Elite teacher makes me do this kind of stuff with him!"

Flame sighed, hearing no more sirens after 2 hours, and told her, "I will never drive with you again!"

Swift smiled, but then they heard the sound of the wheels popping and they started to skid.

"Damn it, I forgot that there would be road spikes!" Swift said to Flame as they began to crash into a building.

They hit the building hard, and the impact knocked them both unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter! To be honest I was thinking of GTA 5 when I made the police chase part. What do you think Flame will end up discovering about himself later in the story? Anyways don't forget to leave reviews and PM me ideas for the story!**


	8. Ch8: Enemies

**Here's the 8th chapter of the story. I would REALLY love it if you guys left reviews of who to ship in the story! I already have 1 in mind, but I'd rather not tell you guys until I get some more ships first. Anyways enjoy chapter 8!**

[New Show Stage]

Foxy walked over to his body. He looked at the change Goldie had made to it before he vanished.

"On me words, I will kill that black mist..." Foxy mumbled to himself. He reached over and touched the body. Foxy began focusing the new power that Goldie had given him. Soon it began to flash a bright light as Foxy began to be absorbed back into his body. Mike saw the light out of the corner of his eyes and looked back. He saw Foxy come out of the curtains, and he smiled and broke into tears.

"Fo-Foxy! Your alive!" Mike shouted as Jeremy and the toy animatronics looked towards the stage.

"Aye, I'd be alive, but it's not my doing Mike," Foxy started, "It was Golden Freddy's doing, before the mist..."

Mike looked at him confused, "Goldie? I thought that the smoke had him possessed?"

"He managed to break free for at least 5 minutes or so, but then the mist got him again," Foxy explained to Mike.

"Whoa, Foxy your eyes! And your hook!" Jeremy said in awe.

Foxy lifted his hook up and smiled, "Yeah, that'd be the work of Goldie as well, the 'Mark of the Teacher'..."

Toy Chica then said, "Mark of the Teacher? What does that mean?"

"Aye, Goldie is an Elite, but that be all the laddie said to me," Foxy told them.

"I think that Freddy would know more about that than either of us right now," Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"Wait, where be me crew?" Foxy asked.

"Umm, hee hee long story..." Jeremy told him.

[Hallway near Parts and Service]

The 3 animatronics were running to the New Security Office. They all stopped to get a breath of air.

"Ok, we have to get into the office, but how?" Freddy asked. Bonnie then took out a map of the building.

"Um it seems that the 1st and 2nd Party Rooms have some vents where we can sneak into the room." Bonnie told him.

"Umm, but I remember that the boss said the night guards will have a flashlight, won't they be able to see us trying to get into the Party Rooms?" Chica asked them both.

"Damn, we need a way to get into that room quickly..." Freddy was cut off as he heard banging on the walls. They looked up from the map and saw 5 dark animatronics charging towards them.

"Dodge!" Freddy yelled as the dark animatronics lunged towards them. They missed Freddy and Bonnie, but hit Chica into the 4th Party Room.

"Chica! Bonnie get in there!" Freddy shouted.

"Got it!" Bonnie yelled back as he ran into the room.

4 of the dark animatronics ran into the room Bonnie and Chica were in.

_"Crap their gonna be extremely outnumbered in there!" _Freddy thought. The dark version of himself rammed into Freddy, pushing them into the 3rd Party Room.

[3rd Party Room]

Freddy fell with a crash onto the table, and was stunned by the blow.

Dark Freddy laughed and said in a rough tone, "You will never be able to defeat us and our master."

Freddy got angry and shouted, **"You will be destroyed, no matter how long it will take! **Freddy swung at Dark Freddy, but he missed and smashed a hole into the wall. He tried to get his fist out, but Dark Freddy broke his arm before he was able to do anything. Oil gushed out as Freddy pulled out the broken arm, shouting in pain as he tried to prevent the oil from leaking out.

"You can never beat something that's faster and more powerful than you..."

[4th Party Room]

Bonnie was shielding Chica from the multiple blows in the chest. Chica was slowly getting angrier as each punch hit Bonnie.

_"If they keep on hurting my friends, __**they will have to be killed!"**_ Chica thought in her head. Chica pushed Bonnie out of the way as she punched Dark Chica in the stomach. Bonnie smiled at his friends anger, and swung at Dark T. Bonnie. She dodged out of the way, and hit Bonnie on the neck. Chica looked at Bonnie, with even more rage, as she saw her friend get kicked onto the ground. Chica charged at Dark T. Bonnie and grabbed her by the ears.

**"Leave us alone!" **Chica screamed as she threw the bunny into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Bonnie looked up at Chica, surprised of her true strength.

"I never knew that you were THAT strong!" Bonnie said to Chica.

"Now's not the time for this!" Chica snapped back at Bonnie. Dark Chica slashed Bonnie's back with a kitchen knife, and he cried out in pain.

"You son of a!" Bonnie said as Dark Chica continued to slash at him. Chica looked at her dark counterpart and smiled.

"Your gonna be killed first you damned fake!" Chica shouted as she tried to take the knife. Dark Chica knocked her back and smiled.

"Ha, your really arrogant aren't ya? Well I don't tolerate that," Dark Chica said as she laughed crazily. She then slashed Chica's beak, and it cracked half of it off. Chica yelled in pain as her dark conterpart began slashing her chest with the knife.

"Your going to die soon from this oil loss my friend," Dark Chcia said as Chica's vision began to get blurry.

[Parking Lot outside the Pizzeria]

Flame woke up as he heard a noise of gas leaking. He looked and saw the gas going onto a fire inside the truck. He quickly got up and saw that Swift was still out cold. He quickly grabbed her and ran to cover. The truck exploded and it woke up Swift.

"Wha-what happened?" Swift asked as she got up slowly.

"We got knocked out when the truck crashed, luckily I woke up, otherwise we both would've been killed by the explosion," Flame told her as he was shaking.

"Ex-explosion?" She asked.

"Yeah there was gas leaking onto a fire that was inside the truck..." He explained to Swift.

_" What is this that I'm feeling? It's like I want to be with Swift, to protect her... Is this what love is to the humans?" _Flame thought as he brought the loin back onto her feet.

"Well we are near the building, so we can walk over!" Swift assured him. They both walked into the parking lot of the building, and they saw an animatronic waiting outside. He was wearing some kind of armor that would be in the future.

"Swift it took you long enough to get here!" The animatronic yelled at her.

"Sorry Mech, we got setback when the police were chasing us..." Swift said in a fearful tone.

"Ha! Who's this 'We' your speaking of?" Mech asked her, with an angry tone of voice.

"That would be me sir," Flame exclaimed with a happy voice.

"Swift, did it ever occur to you that he's the enemy!" Mech shouted at Swift.

Swift looked back and realized it and she started to speak, "I...I couldn't..."

**"You will never be an Elite if you can't simply figure out who's with you or against when you 1st see them!" **Mech yelled at Swift.

"Now you have to kill him you see... I have something to deal with inside," Mech said as he walked to a back door.

"Swift, please, I don't want to fight you..." Flame began as he got cut off.

"Don't... don't worry about that, just get inside. Quickly before my teacher finds out!" Swift whispered to him.

Flame smiled as he watched Swift walk towards the back door. He then started walking to the front door of the pizzeria...

**Wow that was pretty exciting wasn't it? Stuff is beginning to be set in motion! Oh yea, and also something is starting to brew between Flame and Swift aren't there? Anyways, if you want to have ships in the story, leave a review, I will be including 2 ships other the the one I already have planned. I'm getting close to chapter 10, so it would be nice if you guys can PM me ideas that I can use for the later chapters of the story!**


	9. Ch9: Reveal

**Hey guys I am back with chapter 9! I might be able to do chapter 10 as well today, just leave a review if you want me to post the 10th chapter later today, or if you want me to add it tomorrow like I normally do. Anyways, here's chapter 9!**

[3rd Party Room]

Freddy was holding his arm, to keep it from getting injured even more than it already is. Dark Freddy was just laughing at him.

"Ha ha ha! It's funny watching you suffer!" Dark Freddy said to him.

Freddy let go of his arm and told him, "Do you even know what emotions are?"

Dark Freddy hesitated when he heard this. He then spoke, "Emotions are worthless, who needs emotions when you have power like this!"

Freddy ran up to the dark bear and started punching his chest. Freddy then shouted, " Emotions helps you fight for what you believe in!" Freddy kicked him into the wall, "Emotions makes you fight for who you want to protect!" Freddy punched Dark Freddy in the mouth, and it dislocated his jaw. _"Foxy..." _Freddy thought as he stopped punching. He looked up and saw that his dark counterpart was healed

"Bah! Emotions doesn't make you fight better, strength does!" Dark Freddy snapped at Freddy, as he grabbed a knife on the table. Freddy then took a knife that was still buried into a cake.

"You will be destroyed... for Foxy..." Freddy mumbled. They both started to swing the knifes at each other. Freddy managed to slice Dark Freddy's arm,but something was strange. _"His... his cut didn't heal!"_ Freddy was thinking.

Dark Freddy looked at his arm in shock and yelled, "You will pay for that!"

They both glared into each others eyes as they started to run at each other.

[New Security Office]

There was a black smoke covering a man; he was sitting in the chair right besides the desk. He looked over to the corner near the left vent. There was a cage, which had Goldie trapped inside of it. Goldie was looking away from the man's direction.

"I see that you don't like your little prison do you?" The man spoke to Goldie.

"I will just escape, nothing can keep me out of this cage," Goldie snapped at the man. Goldie then vanished out of the cage. A couple seconds passed and Goldie reappeared in the cage.

"Wh-what? How did that happen!?" Goldie shouted at the man, who had a grin on his face.

"You didn't think that teleporting out would work a second time did you?", the man began, "I covered the cage with 'Elite Suppression' smoke. You're not able to see it, but I can see it just fine. You're powers are unusable when your in the smoke of it!" _"Damn, why would he want me in here!"_ Goldie thought.

They both then heard a banging noise behind the chair, the door has been newly added to the room when the remodeling was complete. The man took out a key from under the desk, and he inserted the key into the door. The door swung open, and Mech came into the office.

"Who the hell is that?" Goldie asked the man, who was greeting the animatronic.

"Oh him, this is Mech, he helps me control the dark animatronics," The man explained to Goldie.

"The hell are you then!? Haven't this place suffered enough yet!" Goldie shouted at him.

"Oh, I thought that you would've known by now, Gold..." The man said snickering as he listened to Goldie's reaction.

**"Nobody can call me Gold you bas...** wait, how do you know that I hate that name!" Goldie yelled at him.

The man laughed at Goldie, "Oh this will remind you then!" He took some smoke away from his neck and head. Goldie looked at him angrily,as he remembers the purple skin and the purple security hat.

**"VINCENT!"** Goldie shouted looking at him with revenge in his face, "I thought that you were done with this place! Wasn't killing those 5 children, and ruining this places reputation enough!"

Vincent grinned and told him, "Oh Gold, that was only the 1st 2 steps in my plan for immortality."

_"Imm- immortality?"_Goldie thought looking at Vincent with a shocked expression, "Why would YOU need immortality? Isn't being all powerful perfect for your twisted mind!?" Goldie shouted at him.

"Oh, being all powerful doesn't make me invincible, now does it?" Vincent said mocking Goldie, "Mech it seems that Freddy's dark counterpart isn't doing the job, can you please kill them both?"

"Yes sir, they will be dealt with!" Mech said, "Leave the door unlocked, my apprentice should be coming out of it soon enough..."

[3rd Party Room]

Freddy and his dark counterpart were slashing each other repeatedly. Freddy was stunned as Dark Freddy pushed him into the wall, which made him drop the knife.

"HA HA HA prepare to die!" Dark Freddy said as he was about to lunge the knife into Freddy's power core. He stopped as his head was ripped off the body, which killed the dark animatronic.

Freddy got up and started to speak, "Oh thanks fo-" Freddy got cut off as the other animatronics punched Freddy back into the wall with his gauntlet. Freddy spit oil out of his mouth when he tried to get up.

"I'm not here to help you, I'm here to finish off what Dark Freddy started," Mech told Freddy with a calm voice. He grabbed a pistol on his belt and shot 3 bullets. 1 bullet missed, but the other 2 hit him on the chest. Freddy looked at himself and smiled as he saw that his power core hasn't been hit.

"I will have to kill you don't I?" Freddy said, but then he heard a cry come from the 4th Party Room. _"Bonnie! Chica!"_ Freddy thought when he heard the sound, _" I can't kill him now, I can only immobilize him, so I can get to the others!" _

Freddy began to run towards Mech, his fist raised. Mech smiled and dodged out of the way. Freddy skidded as he was trying to stop moving, but he hit the wall hard. Freddy then found his knife that was left on the floor. _"Ha! If only I can't hit him in the knee..." _Freddy was thinking as he took the knife in his hand. Freddy smiled and threw the knife at Mech, he smiled as the tiger dodged right into the knife.

"Gah! How did you figure that out!" Mech yelled at Freddy.

"I can figure out your patterns after only you do it a single time you know!" Freddy spoke to him as he was running towards the 4th Party Room.

"Come back you coward!" Mech shouted at Freddy, but he had already left the room.

[4th Party Room]

Freddy entered the room and saw Dark Chica slashing at Bonnie, while Chica was lying on the floor covered in oil. Freddy charged towards the dark chicken, who was surprised when Freddy slammed her into the wall. Dark Chica stood up and scoffed.

"Ha you think that hurts!" Dark Chica said as she ran towards Freddy. Freddy grabbed a knife that was on a table, and started to fight with it. Bonnie slowly raised his head as he saw Freddy knock Dark Chica onto the ground.

"Fre...Freddy..." Bonnie said quitely as he was wavering between consciousness. Freddy pinned Dark Chica and he started slashing her power core. Dark Chica tried to stop him, but she was already nearly dead. Freddy stopped slashing her and looked over to Bonnie and Chica. _"Man, I'll have to give in to the the pain of my right arm don't I..."_ Freddy was think as he picked up Bonnie with his left arm. He ran to Chica, and picked her up with his injured right arm. Freddy's arm stung in pain, but he kept holding on to her. The other 3 dark animatronics tried to run after them, but there were too injured to run fast enough.

[New Show Stage]

Mike was talking to Jeremy as he heard running coming from the hallway. They both all raised their fists, waiting for them to come out of the shadows. Freddy then came out of the shadows, and they breathed a sign of relieve.

"Freddy what happened?" Toy Bonnie asked him.

"They, outnumbered us," Freddy began, "I thought that we could handle them but I was wrong. I nearly cost the lives of Bonnie and Chica." Freddy heard a noise come from the show stage. He noticed that Toy Freddy and Toy Chica weren't in the room, "Hey, what are Toy Freddy and Toy Chica doing on there?"

Toy Bonnie smiled and looked up at him, "Oh they are just putting back Foxy's missing fur!" She looked at Freddy glare into her eyes, "Oh... you don't know yet do you?"

Freddy looked at her and started speaking, "Is... Foxy still alive?"

"Um well sorta," Toy Bonnie started, "He died from the injuries but-"

**"What! He's... dead!"** Freddy shouted, cutting off Toy Bonnie.

"I was saying that he, came back, Goldie did something to him to make him alive again, something about being an Elite I think..." Toy Bonnie told him.

Freddy looked at the show stage. He set down Bonnie and Chica on a table.

"Mike can you repair them?" Freddy asked.

"Sure I can Freddy!" Mike exclaimed as he was smiling.

Freddy smiled back and walked up to the room they had Foxy. He saw that Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle were placing new red fur on the fox.

"Foxy..." Freddy said as he entered the room.

"Freddy..." Foxy said back to him grinning at the bear, "I need to ask ye something important... about Goldie..."

Freddy looked at Foxy's golden eyes and his golden hook, "Right, about Elites..."

**Well this probably a really bad spot to end chapter 9 isn't it? I want to ask if someone would be able to make a cover page for this story. I would do it myself, but I'm REALLY bad at drawing or making digital art XD. I just don't know how you can send it to me. Anyways don't forget to leave reviews! Still waiting for some other ship ideas instead of the 1 I'm thinking about, it involves 2 of my OC's obviously...**


	10. Ch10: Flashbacks and Allies

**Hey everyone, I'm here with the 10th chapter! I was reading my previous chapters, and I realized that in chapter 6, the old animatronics already KNEW Foxy was dead. Well, that was the 1st mistake I made writing this, I hope that you don't mind it THAT much. I will also say some Elite Powers that's in the story:**

**Possession: This power is pretty much as it says. This is the only power Elite Apprentices can use.**

**Teleportation: This power is also pretty much what it says as well.**

**Mind Breaching: This power is used to talk in someone else's mind.**

**Group MB: Same as Mind Breaching, but anyone that touches the Elite doing this can mind breach with them.**

**EMP Shield: Protects from EMP grenades. Flame seems to have this naturally on his body, which will be explained later in the story.**

**Sonar: Gives the ability to see anything that moves, even through thin walls.**

**Conceal: Makes it very difficult to see the Elite that performed the ability.**

**Rage: This is a special move that only Flame has. He deals more severe damage, and is MUCH faster.**

**That will be all the moves that has a MAJOR impact in the story. This will include the end of chapter 9 so keep that in mind.**

[New Show Stage]

"Mike can you repair them?" Freddy asked.

"Sure I can Freddy!" Mike exclaimed as he was smiling.

Freddy smiled back and walked up to the room they had Foxy. He saw that Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle were placing new red fur on the fox.

"Foxy..." Freddy said as he entered the room.

"Freddy..." Foxy said back to him grinning at the bear, "I need to ask ye something important... about Goldie..."

Freddy looked at Foxy's golden eyes and his golden hook, "Right, about Elites..." He had stopped talking for an unknown reason.

"What's wrong Freddy?" Foxy asked him.

"It's just difficult to say, but I will..." He had began.

[Flashback- FredBear's Family Diner- 1951]

Freddy looked over at Goldie as he was finishing the last party of the day. The kids were all smiling, but there was a lonely child outside. Freddy saw as a purple man walking up to the child. The man whispered into the child's ear, and the child's eyes got large. Freddy looked back in anger, but he was not allowed outside the building. He saw the man take a pocketknife out. The child tried to get away, but the man was just holding his arm, making it where he couldn't escape. Freddy looked in horror as the man slit the child's throat.

A couple hours later police arrived to investigate the scene

"Sir, it looks like we have no choice but to close down the diner. It's too risky for it to stay open, the man will return again for sure if this place is still running. We will give you a couple of days to keep it open."

"But, I can't just lose everything I own!" the owner shouted at the cop, "If I do, I will be stuck jobless and homeless!"

"Sorry sir, it's not my orders, it's the courts orders. I'm just here to fulfill them."

The time nears to when the diner was on it's final day of being open. As expected, there was nobody in the building. Freddy looked over to Goldie, who wasn't said anything since the murder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Freddy asked Goldie. He didn't respond to Freddy. They both stood up and walked into the small employees lounge. The room only had the crying owner of the building.

"I... I can't believe this is happening to me..." He sobbed as he began to fill out papers, "I have no choice but to agree to this now..."

"Sir? What are you agreeing to?" Freddy said, which startled the owner.

"Oh, it's... you guys are being sold to another company," The man began, "They will come pick you guys up tomorrow morning at 6 A.M."

Freddy looked back at him with shock, "I thought you said that they can never have us?"

Goldie held Freddy's shoulder and explained to him, "Freddy, what do you expect? He lost the building, which was his home, and he now has to get money so he can provide for his family. Don't lash out on him like that, he's only doing whats best for his family..."

Freddy said to the owner, "I'm... I'm sorry sir, I didn't have any idea."

The man sighed and told him, "It's fine, just be out back when they pick you up, got it?"

Freddy told him, "Alright we will..."

The next morning, they were waiting for the truck to pick them up. There was a 3rd animatronic with them, some kind of puppet thing. Freddy looked at the puppet, who was staring at Goldie.

"Well it seems that you are in the same rut as well I suppose?" the puppet asked them.

"Yes, we are," Goldie told the puppet, "It was cause, we weren't allowed to leave the building when a child was murdered... I only wish I could have done something about it."

The puppet looked at Goldie, smiling, "I can make that happen for you."

Goldie looked at him and spoke, "Wait, are you one of those Elite's me and Freddy heard about? The ones that has supernatural abilities?"

The puppet laughed and told him, "Oh I am much more powerful than an Elite, you see I'm what you would call a Master Elite. They are like an Elite, but have even more powers and abilities."

Goldie and Freddy both looked at him with curiosity.

Freddy then spoke to the puppet, "So your going to make us Elite's then?"

The puppet told him sternly, "Unfortunately, I can only make 1 of you an Elite straight away, I can't be a teacher for an Elite Apprentice."

Goldie looked at him and told him, "Then make me an Elite, to protect children from harm."

"You both agree on this?" the puppet asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Great then! Lets begin the process!" The puppet held Goldie's hands as power flowed from the puppet to Goldie, "There you go! Now you can teach your brother."

Goldie looked back a Freddy and told him, "Don't worry, once I get the hang of this power I'll start to teach you!"

Freddy grinned as the truck pulled up. The 3 animatronics walked into the back of the truck, and it took off. They were all smiling as they got nearer to the warehouse.

"Oh hey I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Freddy asked the puppet.

"Um, you can call me Marionette!" the puppet told him.

They all stopped talking as a man walked up to them and powered them down.

Before they all were completely off, a man spoke to them, "Ah... just in 10 years guys! We will have this place reopened, and you'll also have 3 other animatronics with you on stage..."

[New Show Stage]

"Goldie was locked underneath the Backstage room of the new building. He also never seemed to get the hang of those powers until recently, he probably forgot the promise we had made..."

Foxy looked at Freddy, "Um matey? You seem to have forgotten to tell us what an Elite is exactly."

Freddy looked up and laughed, "Oh, it seems that I got into the story too much. Anyways an Elite has abilities that are supernatural. They can also have a student, an Elite Apprentice. They learn from the Elite, they also get the 'Mark of the Teacher' on their eyes and primary weapon. The Elite pretty much is a VERY powerful animatronic."

"Aye now that you actually explained what an Elite is... we should really be fighting off that smoke..." Foxy told Freddy, "I need to be helping Mangle getting used to walking again, she tripped 3 times just trying to get onto the stage!"

Mangle glared at him and said, "Well we wouldn't want to wait, now do we?" They both slowly walked over to Kid's Cove, with Foxy laughing every time Mangle tripped. Freddy went over to Mike, who was almost done fixing Bonnie and Chica.

"I should be done when I put this bolt on Chica's head... Jeremy get the screwdriver!" Jeremy handed Mike the screwdriver, and Mike finished fixing them. He then flipped Bonnie's and Chica's power switches. they both got off of the table.

"Wow, thanks Mike!" Chica said as she hugged him.

"Ow, thanks and can you please get off of me?" Mike told her. Chica giggled as she let go of him.

They heard the knocking on the glass door of the pizzeria. Toy Freddy walked over to the door and saw Flame standing outside the doorway. He quickly opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Why were you outside!?" Toy Freddy told him.

"Oww... I was sent here from the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's in California..." Flame told him.

"What are you doing here then?" Freddy asked as he was walking towards them.

"My master told me to come here, something about stopping darkness..." He said to the 2 animatronics.

Freddy looked at him and said to him, "Well then, your master must be a Master Elite?"

Flame looked at him confused, "Master Elite? I have no idea what your talking about."

Everyone heard a pop noise come from the Prize Corner. They saw as a puppet came out of there.

"Hello everyone, it seems that someone is in the Security Office, they kept me trapped in that damned box for days..."

**Chapter 10 is now done, and you know what that means! I'm done with the premade chapters! I can now use ideas you guys may have! I might still be able to update the story everyday, but I can't guarantee this. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews for the story! I also STILL need someone to suggest me ship ideas you know, as well as making a cover for the story!**


	11. Ch11: Betrayal

**Welcome, to chapter 11! I just realized a ship I should have done, since Toy Bonnie is a girl in the story. I'm pretty sure you guys know what I'm talking about hopefully. Also, for a single part of the story, the fourth wall will be broken for comedy reasons. Anyways, enjoy the 11th chapter!**

[New Show Stage]

Marionette was standing in front of his box when he had spoken. Freddy walked over to him, happy that he is now able to help them.

"There's some kind of, smoke that's attacking us, we aren't sure why..." Freddy told him.

"So, I know of a single man who would want to get rid of us," Marionette said to them all, "It's Vincent, he wants to destroy what he had accidentally created."

Bonnie looked at Marionette as he said those words, "Accidentally?" He had asked.

"Yes, we wouldn't be able to cause any sort of physical harm if it wasn't for what happened in 1951..." Marionette told him.

Chica looked at him and asked, "What happened in 1951? Freddy do you know?"

"Ugh just go to chapter 10 if you want to know..." Freddy said to her.

"That's not the point right now guys!" Marionette said to them both.

"Well what is it then?" Toy Freddy asked him.

"The point is that we need to kill Vincent, he's trying to get immortality by killing us all, we need to act before he can attack us again," Marionette told everyone.

"Um not to be rude, but who are you?" Flame asked him.

"Oh, I'm the 5th and final Master Elite, Marionette," He began, "I see that the animatronic who sent you was the 3rd Master Elite, Rykson"

Flame's face had curiosity on in, "Well, yes... but how can you figure that out?"

"All Master Elites can figure out a Master Elite's apprentice from just looking at them," Marionette told him.

Everyone heard the noise of the dark animatronics coming from the hallway. They get ready to fight, and Flame takes out a long-sword from his scabbard. Mech came out of the shadows and shouted, **"Attack!"** as the dark animatronics charged towards the group.

[New Security Office]

Swift was sitting on a chair as she was watching Vincent controlling the dark animatronics. He was drifting into a state of unconsciousness as he was controlling them for longer. When he fell asleep, Swift quickly ran to the cage Goldie was locked in. Goldie looked up as he saw Swift trying to cut off the bars with her 2 daggers.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you the enemy?" Goldie asked her as she started attempting to bend the bars.

"I'm not sure who to believe anymore, I am starting to dislike helping this man, but I also don't want to abandon my teacher," Swift told him as the bars broke off. Goldie stepped out of the cage and smiled at Swift.

"Thanks for getting me out, you should really get out of here, they will surely kill you for getting me out," Goldie said to Swift.

"I have a plan, don't worry about me, just get to your friends," Swift whispered to him.

"Hey, if they ever find out, your free to escape to us alright?" Goldie told her.

"Alright, now go!" Swift said.

Goldie ran towards the other corner of the room so he can teleport with the smoke stopping him. He looked back at Swift before he teleported to the New Show Stage.

"Well, looks like we have a traitor now don't we?" Vincent said, which startled Swift as she turned around.

"Vincent, it's not what it looks like.." Swift told him.

"Are you sure about that? It looks like you let Gold out of his cage!" Vincent yelled in anger.

_"Oh no... I'm going to try to fight him now don't I?"_ Swift thought as she took out her knifes.

Swift ran towards Vincent as he took out a crossbow and shot her in the chest. Swift got knocked back, and she shouted in pain as oil started leaking out. She yelled in pain as she tried to take the bolt out of her chest. Vincent was laughing as he saw her in pain.

"Oh, we will decide what to do with you when Mech comes back..." Vincent said as she was nearly unconscious.

_"No... please don't, leave them alone... leave Flame alone..."_ Swift thought as she was knocked out cold from a blow on the head.

[New Show Stage]

They all were watching as Mech and the dark animatronics were just standing there. They watched as Mech touched his ear.

"Ok looks like we were right after all... everyone retreat back to the security office," Mech commanded the dark animatronics. Soon after they all left the room.

"Ok then, what is that about?" Flame asked as Goldie teleported behind him. Flame was startled as the golden bear touched his shoulder, "Oh god don't do that! Wait... Goldie?"

"I see that you still remember me now don't you?" Goldie said to him.

"Of course I do! We met before the events that shut me down for awhile," Flame said as he was smiling.

"Yeah, by the way... there's an animatronic you should know about..." Goldie began before Foxy and Mangle walked out into the room.

"Aye, I think Mangle be used to walking again!" Foxy shouted as he smiled.

Flame looked back and got angry, he was thinking, _"A damned pirate!"_

Flame ran towards Foxy with his fists out and tried striking the fox, Foxy dodged out of the way and pinned down the wolf on a table.

"Aye who'd be this laddie?" Foxy asked everyone as Goldie was sighing.

"He's Flame, he has a VERY bad history with pirate animatronics, all but 1 tried to kill him before..."

Foxy let go of Flame and walked over to Goldie, "Doesn't he know that Ol' Foxy won't try to harm him?"

"He won't listen to anyone about pirates, the only way to gain friendship with one is to duel him, and beat him," Goldie explained to him.

"We don't have enough time for this now do we?" Foxy said sternly to the golden bear.

"Yes I suppose we don't..." Goldie told him.

Freddy got onto a table and shouted to the pirate and paladin, "We don't have time for petty fighting right now alright? Now suck it up for now!"

Foxy and Flame both said, "Alright..." They both looked away from each other.

[New Security Office]

"Ok stay out here and guard alright?" Mech told the dark animatronics.

"We will Mech!" Dark T. Freddy said with no emotion in his voice.

Mech walked into the office and saw Swift inside of the cage, trying to get out.

"Would you like to do the honors Mech?" Vincent asked, handing the keys over to him.

"Gladly," Mech said as he walked over to the cage. He unlocked the cage and grabbed Swift by the arm. He threw her onto the ground and she shouted in pain.

"Please, you don't have to do this.." Swift tried to convince him as he continued hurting her.

"You have to suffer for letting our key element escape!" Mech shouted as he was pulling hard on her left arm. Swift felt her arm getting torn off, and started crying out in pain. Mech ripped of her arm and threw it towards Vincent, who grabbed it in his hands.

"Good job Mech, now let me do my job," Vincent said as he surrounded the arm with a black smoke. He put the arm down as it started to form into a dark version of Swift. Vincent took out an EMP grenade and handed it over to Dark Swift.

"Here, take this EMP, it is specialized to be detonated 30 seconds after you pull the pin, I want you to use Swift as a decoy to kill off as many of those animatronics as you can," Vincent told her.

"Gladly sir," Dark Swift told him as she grabbed Swift by the neck.

"Noooo... don't..." Swift said as her dark counterpart carried her towards the New Show Stage...

**Wow that escalated quickly! It seems that they have a plan to get rid of as many of Freddy's gang as possible. Would you rather me just say 'Marionette', or say 'the Marionette'? Don't forget to leave reviews and to PM me ideas! I would still like it if someone can make a cover image for the story, I know that you can't make amazing artwork in a couple hours, so take your time if you are making any!**


	12. Ch12: Savior

**Um hello? Hello hello? Hey so um welcome to the 12th chapter of the story. The author want's to know if you guys would rather have FoxyxMangle or FoxyxChica, they were both suggested in the reviews. This might be shorter, since the author lost the progress he made for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy the 12th chapter!**

** -Phone Guy**

**I didn't need you to do the intro Phone Guy... anyways here's some equivalences between the humans and the animatronics:**

**Humans****Animatronics**

**Heart = Power Core**

**Bones = Endoskeleton**

**Blood = Oil**

**Sweat = Sweat(Oily)**

[Main Hallway]

Dark Swift was dragging Swift on the ground with 1 hand, and the EMP grenade with the other. She was laughing as Swift was trying to escape from her.

"Do you really think you can escape? I have an iron grip, just like you do," Dark Swift told her as she stopped struggling. Dark Swift set Swift down on the ground when they neared the entrance to the New Show Stage, and opened her chest.

"Please... you don't have to do this..." Swift said weakly as her dark counterpart was looking for a spot to place the grenade.

"You really think that I will be a traitor like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Dark Swift snapped at her as she inserted the EMP into a spot where it will be difficult to take the grenade out. She pulled the pin and quickly closed Swift's chest...

[New Show Stage]

Mike was trying not to laugh as Foxy and Flame were angrily shaking each other's hands. He started laughing when they both quickly turned around.

"What are ye laughing about Mikey?" Foxy asked him.

"Oh... ha ha... it's nothing..." Mike said as he tried to stop.

Everyone heard footsteps of another animatronic coming from the hallway. They all turned around and saw Dark Swift carrying Swift in her arms.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Flame shouted as he charged the dark lioness. She smiled and punched Flame into Freddy. They both got knocked onto the ground.

"Oh, I hope that you'll have fun with this traitor," Dark Swift began, "Oh yea, you only have about 20 seconds before she will die..." She threw Swift into Mike and Jeremy. They both caught her and set her down on the ground. Dark Swift scoffed and walked back into the hallway.

"Mike, will you be able to fix her?" Flame asked as Mike was starting to unlock her chest.

"Yes, but it will take some time..." Mike told him as he opened the lionesses chest. He was shocked as he saw an EMP grenade lodged between the endoskeleton. Mike tried to take the grenade out, but it was in vain.

"Mike let me handle this," Flame began, "Swift, bear with me, this will hurt a lot alright?"

Swift weakly nodded her head. Flame sighed and pulled out the EMP with all his strength. He heard the grenade pop out, as well as her endoskeleton snapping. Swift cried in pain, and oil started to come out. Freddy called the other animatronics to come over to him, and they all pushed a table on its side for cover.

"Mike and Jeremy, carry Swift over to the others got it!" Flame shouted to them.

They both nodded and picked up Swift. They brought her into the cover with the other animatronics.

Flame held the EMP close to his chest and covered it with his arms. The grenade went off, and he was blown into the wall. He was stunned by the blow of the grenade. Mike went over to him and helped him up.

_"How did he survive that... he didn't even activate an EMP Shield..."_ Goldie thought as he walked over to Flame.

"Flame, explain how you survived that," Goldie told him.

"Well um, I don't really know, I seem to have a natural protection from them," Flame explained to Goldie.

"You never were able to do that before you were reactivated... you weren't even an Elite back then now that I think of it..." Goldie said.

"Well, I don't know what happened, I just know something did happen and I was an Elite when I was woken up," Flame told him firmly.

They then heard the 6 A.M. sound go off.

"That sound does seem familiar, does it mean that we are done for the night?" Flame asked him.

" Yes... you and Swift will have to come with me into the Employee's Lounge for the day," Goldie started, "You will have to carry this lioness to the room, her endoskeleton got severely damaged when you pulled out the EMP..."

Flame picked up Swift from the ground. _"Oh my gosh... I'm holding her in my hands..." _Flame thought happily as he carried her into the Employee's Lounge.

[Employee's Lounge]

Flame set down Swift onto the couch in the corner. Goldie sat down in a chair near the table. Mike entered the room smiling.

"Hey guys, I need to fix this lionesses body and endoskeleton, she is very injured from the multiple wounds," Mike told them.

"Alright, but call her Swift, that's her name," Flame gleefully told Mike.

"Ok then, Swift, I'll have to turn off your power switch so that I can begin repairs, is that ok for you?" Mike asked.

"Yea... that'll be fine..." Swift said weakly as she closed her eyes.

Mike turned off Swift and began repairs. Flame went over to Goldie and he sat down in a chair next to him. Goldie looked at Flame as he tried to sleep.

"You know that you can power down in the couch for the T.V right? The workers never really sit there, they just heat up some kind of T.V dinner and eat it on the table," Goldie said to him.

"Oh thanks..." Flame told Goldie as he walked over to the couch. He laid down and went to sleep.

[Flame's 3rd Nightmare (Daymare?)]

_The teenager was terrified as he was looking at the cameras. He set the tablet down and continued staring at the note his dead friend left on the table. "I hope that doesn't happen to me..." the teenager thought as he checked the light on the right side. To his terror the light just made a sound and didn't turn on. He looked up at the clock and saw that it read 4:45 A.M. He was terrified and didn't know what to do._

_"Get away from me!" The teen shouted as he looked at the left light. He saw the other animatronic standing there and quickly shut the door. He then heard banging on the door and he knew that it was that fox animatronic. "Foxy was really the only one that was in both locations," the teenager thought as he looked at his power meter. He saw that it was at 5% left. He looked back at the other door and still wasn't able to shut it. He looked at the tablets camera, and this was his mistake. When he looked back up, the animatronic that was at the door was screaming in his face. He tried to run, but the animatronic grabbed his arm before he was able to run. "Oh god no... I'm going to die..." The teen thought as he was dragged from the office..._

[Employee's Lounge]

"Flame wake up! **Flame wake up!"** Freddy shouted at Flame. Flame woke up and felt his hand, he touched sweat going down his body.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up, we were all worried about you!" Swift said as she moved around her newly replaced arm.

"These nightmares... when will they end..." Flame muttered, but Mike heard him.

"Nightmares? How can animatronics have nightmares? I don't even think that's possible for them to have nightmares..." Mike said.

"I'm, different from other animatronics, I seem to have a lot of human-like characteristics, but these didn't appear until I was reactivated..." Flame explained to the group.

"There might be something more to this than it looks like, let me just try to do something," Marionette told him as he reach for the button on Flame's shoulder.

"NO! My master told me that I can not press the button to open my chest," Flame snapped at him.

"Alright I guess, it just doesn't add up that you can't press it..." Marionette said to Flame.

"Well we have to prepare them now don't we?" Swift told Flame.

"Ah yes... the use of weapons..." Flame exclaimed as he was smiling.

Foxy looked at him and told him, "Aye matey, they already know at least how to use weapons..."

Flame looked back at Foxy angrily, "Yes I know this, but to use a weapon is one thing, to be an expert in one is another..."

Foxy smiled as he heard this. _"Aye they will be having a lot of fun doing this now aren't they?" _He thought as Flame brought them to the New Show Stage...

**Well that's the end of chapter 12! Why do you think Flame was forbidden from pressing the chest button thingy. We will see probably in chapter 16, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to add reviews! Also don't forget to PM me if you have a cover image I can use for this story!**


	13. Ch13: Preparations Pt 1

**Hey there! It looks like the 13th chapter has been written! Me and the author would hope you'll enjoy it! I get to be in the story MUCH more than I usually am in the next couple of chapters! This may be longer depending on how descriptive he want's to be for each person/animatronic. **

** - Jeremy Fitzgerald**

**Jesus why are these guys doing my intros for me now...**

[New Show Stage]

It has been a couple of hours. The group were all waiting in the Employee's Lounge as Flame and Swift were putting objects on the table.

"Did we get everything yet?" Swift asked Flame as she put a bag down on the table.

Flame walked over to her and took out some EMPs from the bag and set them on the table. He then looked over at the Employee's Lounge, "Yes I believe we have everything we need." He told Swift as he attempted to hold her in his arms.

"Hey... what are you doing?" Swift asked as Flame quickly moved his arms back to his sides.

Flame hesitated and said, "Uh... ummm nothing..." He was blushing a little bit.

Swift laughed and then shouted, "Ok we're ready! Come in single file!"

Freddy was the 1st to come out of the room. He walked over to the table and stared at the weapons. He looked at the EMPs and a variety of different kinds of knifes.

"Umm I'm pretty sure we know how to use these guys," Freddy told them.

"Ugh... didn't you hear what I said earlier to Foxy?" Flame said to Freddy.

"Oh, well I suppose so..." Freddy replied as he picked up a pocketknife. He looked at it for a second and was confused for a moment.

"Ok that's a pocketknife, there is a button on it to make the knife blade come out, it's more used as a hidden weapon than a normal one," Swift told the bear.

Freddy clicked the button and the blade came out quickly. He smiled as he walked away from the table, going towards the row of chairs on the wall. The next one that came out was Bonnie. He quickly picked up the brass knuckles and slide them onto his hands.

"I've used these before, they can knock a person out fast..." Bonnie told them as he sat down.

Chica came out next. She was looking around the weapons for awhile. She didn't seem to want to use a weapon.

"Chica you have to pick something already, unless you want me to pick for you?" Swift told the chicken.

"Yeah... pick for me, I never used a weapon like these before..." Chica trailed off. Swift looked through the weapons and took a small dagger. He handed it over to Chica.

"Thanks..." Chica said grimly as she walked to the chairs.

The toy animatronics all seemed to pick kitchen knifes, except for Marionette and Mangle. When Marionette was told to pick a weapon, he only said a simple sentence.

"The only weapon I need is my powers."

"Well um... ok!" Flame told him as Marionette attempted to sit in a chair. He was so tall that he slipped when he tried to sit down. Flame laughed and Marionette glared at him.

"I will stand then, thank you very much!" Marionette snapped at Flame, which made him shut up. When it was Mangle's turn to pick a weapon, she couldn't think of one.

"Uh I don't think it will help if I had a weapon... I might just hurt one of us on accident..." Mangle told Swift as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Swift said. Mangle turned around and looked at her, "How about this..." Swift took a pistol from under the desk and handed it to her, "You can protect Mike and Jeremy for what their using, whenever they get here..."

"Um sure! Thanks Swift!" Mangle exclaimed as she took the weapon.

[Mike's House]

"Aye hurry up Mike! They be waiting for us!" Foxy said as Mike was looking around his basement with Jeremy.

"Hold on Foxy, I'm trying to find them..." Mike told him.

Mike was looking through some boxes in the left side of the basement, Jeremy was on the right side. Mike sighed as he did not find the 2 guns after looking through 100 boxes in total. Jeremy got up and smiled.

"Hey Mike I think I found them!" Jeremy exclaimed. Mike walked over to him and looked in the box.

"Oh yes, this is definitely them..." Mike said as he resealed the box.

They walked outside his house. Mike's house is located near a train station.

"We should take my truck, I keep it in the parking lot at the train station," Mike told them both as they were walking, "Those dark animatronics might chase us down out here..."

Mike walked up and saw that his vehicle wasn't in his parking spot.

**"Hey! Who stole my truck!"** Mike shouted as he put the box down, "Damn it all to hell! I had a very expensive rocket launcher in there!"

Jeremy looked at Mike and asked, "Why would you have a rocket launcher in your truck?"

"Don't ask that ok?" Mike snapped back at Jeremy.

Mike went over to another truck and opened it, "Ha stupid people leaving their cars unlocked." Mike started to hot-wire the car.

"Laddie, why would you be stealing another mans truck?" Foxy asked as he took the box and set it in the back.

"Ugh, want to get there or not?" Mike told him.

"Aye, you'd be right..." Foxy said back. Jeremy stepped into the passengers seat, and Foxy went into the bed of the truck. They started to drive off, and they heard someone yelling after them. Foxy looked back at Mike, and saw him with an annoyed look on his face.

[Road]

They have been driving for an hour and a half. Foxy looked up and saw another truck driving really close up to them. Foxy got angry when he saw Mech driving the car.

Mech kicked the front windshield out and shouted, "Your not going anywhere!"

Foxy shouted back at him, "Oh we be going somewhere laddie, and we will keep you from following us!"

Mech did a hand signal and Dark Foxy came out of the trucks window and onto the hood. Foxy snarled as he saw Dark Foxy grinning at him. Foxy then smashed the back window of their truck.

"Aye mateys, I have to jump off to take this guy down, stay near alright!" Foxy said to them.

"Got it, just give us a signal that your getting off their truck alright?" Mike shouted back.

Foxy nodded his head and took a running start. He jumped off the truck and landed on the hood of Mech's truck.

"Aye, I'd thought you'd be dead, but it seems that I be wrong," Dark Foxy said as he punched Foxy's snout. Foxy walked back and swung his hook. It got Dark Foxy on the leg, and he fell onto the hood.

"You can't beat Ol'Foxy now can ye?" Foxy said as he slashed his hook again. The dark animatronic had oil coming out of his leg and arm.

"Ye are a fool!" Dark Foxy shouted as he jump-kicked Foxy into the air. Foxy nearly fell of the truck, but he held on to the hood of the truck before it was too late._" Aye, I'd be a difficult opponent..." _Foxy thought as he got back up. He jumped back onto the hood and slashed Dark Foxy across the chest. His dark counterpart fell backwards, and Foxy kicked him off the truck. Dark Foxy screamed as he hit the ground, which killed him as his body was ripped apart. _"... But not strong enough now that I be having this new power," _Foxy finished his thought off.

Foxy hand signaled Mike, and he drove back in front of the truck. Foxy jumped off, but then he felt a sharp pain come across his leg. He looked back and saw Mech holding a pistol at him. Foxy looked down at his left leg and saw a bullet wound on it. Mech turned to the side of the truck and he slammed into theirs. The momentum of Mech's truck however cause him to spin out. Foxy smiled and looked out onto the road. He saw that the pizzeria was near and he smiled.

[New Show Stage]

All of the animatronics were training with the weapons for hours. Flame looked up as he saw Freddy walking towards him.

"Flame, why do you think Mike, Jeremy, and Foxy haven't came back yet?" He asked the wolf.

"They probably got delayed or something..." Flame told him.

Everyone looked at the door as they heard it being kicked open. They saw that Mike and Jeremy were holding sniper rifles in their hands. Behind them was Foxy, who was posing like he held one also.

"Geeze it took you guys long enough," Swift said to them as they walked up to her and Flame.

"Aye, we'd been delayed by that Mech animatronic..." Foxy told her. Swift shivered as she heard that name.

"Ok now that your all in here now, here's the main way we will prepare, me and Swift will attack at a random time. You will not know when we will, or if it is us at all. Just use your instincts to bring us down as quickly as you can."

The group all nodded as soon as Flame was done talking.

"Oh yea, 1 more thing. You can't use any EMPs for when we attack. They can instantly kill an animatronic." Flame told them.

They nodded again to this. Flame and Swift the left the building, waiting when to start the final test...

**Well there's the end of chapter 13! I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far! Don't forget to leave a review, or PM me if you have a cover image I can use!**


	14. Ch14: Preparations Pt 2

**Well then, welcome to chapter 14! Anyways we hope you'll enjoy this one. What's that Swift? No, not right now, we're putting on the 14th chapter of the story! What do you mean I write everything I... oh. Whoops sorry bout that!**

** -Flame the Wolf Paladin**

**Jesus, why must you guys do my intros for me!? Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The song referenced is Survive The Night, by MandoPony on Youtube. You should listen to it, the song is pretty good! Also, when it's a single quotation mark now, that means its a sound coming from the IPhone 6 Plus that Flame has.**

** -Author**

[Outside the Pizzeria]

Swift was looking at the sky, watching all of the stars. She saw a single star that was shining brighter than all the rest. She poked Flame to get his attention.

"Hey, why is that star shining brighter than the rest of them?" She asked him.

"Oh, that star? I'm not sure why, but the humans must have some kind of name for it," Flame replied to her.

Swift sighed and looked at the device that Flame was holding sideways in his paws.

"What is that?" Swift said, curious.

Flame looked over at her and smiled, "Well this is an IPhone 6 Plus. It's just something that was left in the building that's in California."

"Why would you be using a humans object?" Swift said to him.

"Oh, well... I just like it, they make some really good games and music," He told her, "I'm actually listening to one right now, wanna hear it?"

"Umm sure!" Swift exclaimed to him.

Flame took an earbud and handed it over to her, "Just put it in your ear alright?" Swift smiled and put it in her ear. The song was in it's chorus.

'Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright, We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night...'

Flame paused the video and brought it back to the app screen. He then turned it off and put the phone in his pocket.

"Ok they have been given enough time to be in a calm state again, we should strike now," Flame told her as he put a hoodie over his head. Swift nodded her head and put on a hoodie as well. They then started walking towards the doors of the pizzeria.

[New Show Stage]

Toy Bonnie was the one who was supposed to check the doors. She was bored of her job, and was also annoyed at it. _"I don't think they will mind if I power down for a little bit now would they?"_ Toy Bonnie asked herself as she fell asleep.

**1 Hour Later**

Mike looked over at the Employee's Lounge, where Freddy and Foxy were playing on the 3DS's that Mike and Jeremy let them borrow.

"Aye Freddy, ye be cheating every time!" Mike heard Foxy yelling from the room.

"I'm not cheating! It's you that can't believe that your bad at this game!" Freddy yelled back at him.

Mike was chuckling as he heard Foxy storming out of the room. He saw Chica trying to calm him down.

"Come one Foxy, it was just a game, it's not real life!" Chica told him.

"Aye Chica, I know this, but it's still not fair..." Foxy said to her, he was calming down a bit.

"Geeze calm down Foxy..." Mangle shouted from over the show stage.

Jeremy came from the Kitchen, with Toy Chica, and he was holding a pizza.

"Hey Mike we should really eat dinner right now, it's 10:30 P.M. after all!"

Mike smiled and replied to him, " Bout time, I was starving!" He went over to grab a piece when they all heard the doors of the pizzeria smashed open. He looked up and saw two hooded figures, with one of them holding Toy Bonnie hostage.

**"Let go of me!" **Toy Bonnie shouted as she struggled to get away from the figure.

"Fine then, how bout here?" The voice was distorted and was impossible to make out. The figure put Toy Bonnie on the wall and nailed her to the wall. Oil was coming from the spots that was nailed, and Toy Bonnie was screaming in pain. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Marionette came out from the direction of the Old Show Stage.

"Hey! Let go of her," Bonnie shouted as she punched one of the figures with the brass knuckles. The figure stepped back and felt it's face. The hands had a bit of oil on it.

_"We will kill you, and make you both suffer!"_ Marionette shouted in the mind of one of the hooded figures.

_"Goddammit Marionette, this is part of the training!"_ The figure shouted back at him.

_"Oh... Flame?"_ The Marionette asked him.

_"Ugh yes, now can we carry on?"_ Flame told him.

Flame took out a pair of knifes and threw them at Jeremy. Jeremy dodged out of the way and shot his sniper at him. The bullet hit Flame, and it knocked him back into the wall. _"Oh shit! Those snipers are powerful as hell!" _Flame thought as he got up. He touched the spot where he had been shot, and saw that the bullet was lodged into a ballistic vest he had him and Swift wear. _"It... almost broke through it!"_ Flame thought as he got up from the shot.

Swift then took out her duel daggers and ran at Freddy. Freddy was caught by surprise, as he saw there was 2 cuts on his sides. He took out his pocketknife and flipped it open. He looked at Swift as she was standing in front of him. Freddy swung the pocketknife, and it knocked one of the daggers out of her hands. She snarled and took a dagger off of her belt. She then tripped Freddy and held him hostage. Freddy tried to get out of her grip, but it was to no avail.

Flame ran towards Toy Chica as she was throwing daggers at him. He dodged out of the way of the daggers and swung a knife at Toy Chica's arm. Her arm was cut badly, and she help her damaged arm. She then tripped Flame onto the ground as he was running towards Bonnie.

Bonnie and Toy Freddy were trying to take out the nails holding her to the wall. She was screaming as they pulled out each nail from her body. After they got the final nail out, Toy Bonnie fell to the floor. She was barely breathing as Toy Freddy picked her up.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine... on my life," Toy Freddy assured her.

"Thank... thanks..." Toy Bonnie replied to him. She then leaned towards Toy Freddy's mouth and kissed him. Toy Freddy then suddenly blushed and kept on kissing her.

"Ok less love and more fighting right now!" Bonnie told them as they stopped kissing. Toy Freddy set Toy Bonnie down onto a chair and he took out his knife.

Chica was running to help Freddy, with her small dagger out. Swift kept on holding Freddy in her arms as she cut Chica's beak. The dagger was snapped in half and Swift looked a the broken blade in shock.

"Ha, you can't break a chicken's beak that easily!" Chica mocked her as she swung the dagger at Swift's arm. Swift felt the cut, and let go of Freddy. She saw that it was a deep wound, and oil was slowly leaking out of it. Swift took out her final dagger and swung it at Freddy's eye. She hit his eye, and he got blinded in that eye as well.

"Damn you!" Freddy shouted as he was holding his eye with his right hand. He swung the pocketknife with his left hand, and cut Swift's wound even deeper than it was before. Swift dropped both of the daggers and held on to the badly cut wound.

Mike was about to hit Swift with his sniper, but then he saw Flame running towards him. Mangle took out the pistol, and shot it at him. The impact knocked both Flame and Mangle back a bit. _"Wow I never thought that this pistol had THAT much kick to it!" _Mangle thought as she looked over at Mike. Mike pulled the pin of an EMP grenade and threw it at Flame. Flame gasped and quickly caught it, he then covered it in his chest. The grenade went off and pushed him into the wall of the pizzeria.

"Damn it Mike! I told you that you can't use EMPs!" Flame shouted,as his voice was still distorted. Everyone then looked at him and saw Flame pull of his hoodie.

"Oh wait, this was the final test?" Chica asked as she saw Swift take off her hoodie.

"Ugh yes, and since you almost were able to beat us, I guess we are ready..." Flame told the group.

"How are you talking in a different voice though?" Mike asked Flame.

Flame pointed to a box at his neck and told him, "This box is an external device that can alter how an animatronic talks."

Swift took off her box and told Flame, "You should really take yours off now..."

"Oh yea, right..." Flame replied as he took the box off.

"Aye, matey don't ye think that ye where being to extreme?" Foxy asked as he walked towards him, "I mean, you did nail Toy Bonnie to the wall..."

"I don't care if it was too extreme, I wanted to make sure how you guys would react to it!" Flame shouted at Foxy, as his voice got angrier.

"Oh, ye think that we don't matter? That ye are here to fulfill your duties here!?" Foxy shouted back at him, also getting angrier.

"Guys calm down, hey I have an idea!" Goldie teleported out of nowhere as he said this, "How about, you have that battle you desperately wanted Flame? We have enough time for it..."

Flame grinned and replied, "That sounds like a perfect idea, you guys should go to the show stage, ya know so that Mike can repair the injuries."

Mike sighed and said, "Ugh am I only here for repairs at this point?"

Chica laughed and told him, "Hey, it's fine okay? That makes you the most important one out of all of us!"

Mike smiled and replied, "Well I guess your right then!"

**30 Minutes Later**

All but 2 animatronics were on the show stage. Most of the tables have been cleared from the Main Show Stage's party area. Foxy stood at one end, and Flame at the other.

"Are you ready!" Flame shouted at him.

"The real question is, are ye ready to be beaten!" Foxy yelled back. Flame smiled as he heard this. They they heard the shot of a pistol go off and they charged at each other...

**Ohhh so intense! Well that's the end of chapter 14 everyone! Let's see who will win, Flame or Foxy? Anyways, about the ships, how do you guys feel about them? 1 has been revealed in this chapter, 1 is probably really obvious, and the 3rd one hasn't been show even the slightest amount.**

**I was wondering, what do you guys think will happen in the next 5 chapters? I made a list of the next 5 chapters names so you can guess. Don't forget that I only have a small portion of those chapters thought out, especially the main points of them:**

**Ch 15: Flame vs. Foxy**

**Ch 16: The Final Nightmare**

**Ch 17: False Assumptions**

**Ch 18: Torture**

**Ch 19: Abandonment**

**Ch 20: The Final Ally**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews for the story! I STILL need a cover image for this story. It would be nice if someone can make me one. I hope that you guys have liked this story so far!**


	15. Ch15: Flame vs Foxy

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 15, Flame vs. Foxy! You guys may be surprised in the end who won, especially with what goes on halfway through it! I was just wondering, whats the difference between Viewers and Visitors? They seem to be exactly the same thing to me :l**

** -Author**

[New Security Office]

Vincent was watching the cameras, while Mech was trying to get Dark Bonnie and Dark T. Bonnie to stop fighting.

"I'm just saying, we should've attacked them anyways!" Dark Bonnie shouted as he pushed Dark T. Bonnie into the wall.

"Ow! If we attacked them at that time, our plan would've been messed up!" Dark T. Bonnie shouted back as she kicked Bonnie backwards.

"Guys we can't be fighting each other now!" Mech yelled as Vincent looked up at them.

"Mech,can you come here real quick? He asked in a calm voice. Mech walked over to Vincent, he was showing him what was going on in the New Show Stage.

"They seem to be having a duel... this could help us get 1 of them to defect to us..."

[New Show Stage]

Flame and Foxy were staring at each other as they ran at each other. When they neared each other, Flame slid underneath Foxy and grabbed his left leg. Foxy fell onto the floor as Flame jumped up at him. Foxy took Flame's leg, and threw him against 1 of the tables they had left out. Flame grunted in pain, and got back up. He looked at Foxy as he swung a punch at him. It hit Foxy in the snout, and he stepped backwards from the blow.

Goldie was sitting next to Toy Chica on the show stage.

"Hey, why is Flame fighting differently than he did before?" Toy Chica asked him.

"Because, he's using his true fighting abilities, he only does that when he wants to win badly, it seems that Flame actually wants to beat Foxy, more of a show of power than he 1st expected..." Goldie replied.

Foxy snarled as he swung his hook at Flame. The hook slashed Flame in the arm. Flame cried out and walked back. He looked at the wound and was shocked. There was a strange mix of oil and blood coming out of the injury. _"What? This isn't normal..." _Flame thought as he looked back up at Foxy. Flame ran towards him, and kicked at Foxy's chest. Foxy got knocked back, and tripped on the table. He fell head 1st onto the ground. Foxy got up and growled quietly. He the rushed Flame suddenly, and hit him on the head. The blow slightly cracked his head, and Flame got hit backwards from a kick to the chest.

"Ok I didn't want to do this..." Flame said to Foxy as he looked down at the ground. He then closed his eyes.

Goldie looked at him in shock. Toy Chica was confused at this.

"Goldie, what is he doing?" Toy Chica asked him.

"He's... he's doing it, I haven't seen him do that in a long time," Goldie told her.

Toy Chica got even more confused, "Doing what exactly?"

Goldie turned over to her and explained," He's doing this ability that is rare to have. It's called Rage. The basics of it is that the user becomes extremely fast and more powerful. Although that increase of speed and damage has a cost. They are turned crazy and becomes cruel the duration that they are in that form..."

"Wha-what!? Does that mean," Toy Chica began, "That he has no control of himself whatsoever?"

Goldie grimly replied, "Yes... yes it does..."

Foxy was starting at Flame as he was doing this. He was startled when he saw Flame suddenly jerk his head back up at him. Flame quickly opened his eyes, and they were pure black, with small white pupils in on them.

"Oh I'M GOnna gET you FOXY!" Flame said in a deeper and distorted voice. Foxy saw as Flame seemed to disappear. He then felt sudden pain come from all sides of his body. _"Foxy, just guess the patterns that he may have..." _Foxy thought as he tried standing still. He attempted to try to figure out Flame's movements. He saw a blur of grey appear in front of him and he smiled. he held out his left arm, and left it there. He felt Flame run into his arm, and saw he tumble to the ground.

Foxy looked at Flame, and saw that his eyes were no longer black. He smiled as he walked over to him.

"Hey, why did Flame stop after a single hit?" Toy Chica asked Goldie.

Goldie laughed and told to her, "Oh right, the 3rd effect. When he's in Rage, he gets injured much more easily!"

Toy Chica examined Flame's body, and saw what had happened. The impact from hitting Foxy's arm caused a big bruise across Flame's chest. Flame weakly looked up at Foxy, who was holding his hand to him.

"Aye lass, ye need to get up now. It's over, I've beaten ye," Foxy told him.

Flame smiled and took Foxy's hand. Foxy pulled Flame back up, and put his arm around his neck. He carried Flame back over to the show stage, where Mike was nearly done repairing Toy Bonnie.

"Um, just put this back here, done! Your all fixed now!" Mike exclaimed as Toy Bonnie stood up.

"Wow, thanks Mike!" Toy Bonnie told him, as she saw Foxy carrying Flame over towards them.

"Aye Mikey, yer job isn't done yet! Ye need to repair Flame now," Foxy said to Mike.

Mike replied, "Well, alright then, I'll fix him up now!"

Flame sat down onto the chair and winced in pain. Mike looked up at him and saw the large bruise on his chest and on his legs.

"Wow Foxy must've beaten you, didn't he?" Mike asked Flame.

"Oh yea..." Flame muttered to Mike.

Mike said to the wolf, "Ok Flame, I have to flip your switch so that I can do the repairs, these repairs will be very extensive ya know!"

Flame smiled and replied, "Alright Mike, just do whatever."

Mike then flipped Flame's switch, and he slowly powered down.

[New Security Office]

Vincent and Mech turned off the cameras after they saw that the battle was over. Vincent smiled at Mech.

"Oh, with an animatronic like Flame, we can't be stopped from those fools!" Vincent said to Mech.

Mech replied to him, "Um, we will have difficulty trying to find an animatronic like him though."

"We don't have to find another animatronic like him, we need to CAPTURE him..." Vincent began, "If we capture him, we can create a dark version of the wolf, and then we can send him to death afterwords! They will be defenseless when we get a dark version of him!"

Mech hesitated when he heard this, "Um, wouldn't it be easier to manipulate him instead?"

"I will not accept that and you know it!" Vincent yelled at Mech, "We are trying to destroy all animatronics that is linked to this place, and that includes you too..."

"M-me? How am I li-linked to thi-this piz-pizzeria in any way?" Mech stuttered.

"You can't fool me, I know that you used to live here when you were younger, and why you hide your entire body with that armor your always wearing!" Vincent shouted at him.

Mech was startled, "D-do you wa-want me to st-start the att-attack?"

Vincent smiled, "Oh yes, yes you shall..."

Vincent watched as Mech gathered up all of the dark animatronics. They then started walking out of Vincent's line of sight...

**Well that's all for this chapter guys! I hoped that you all enjoyed the battle! It seems that there might be another battle happening soon. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews and follow the story! PM if you have a cover image for the story.**


	16. Ch16: The 2 Truths

**Hey look, it's chapter 16! :D Anyways I hope you enjoy this part of the story. This part will go deep into what happened with that teenager and 'The Bite of '87', and it gets pretty dark...**

** -Author**

[New Show Stage]

Mike was repairing Flame's legs. He noticed the sweat appearing from Flame's body.

"Oh not this again... FREDDY!" Mike shouted as he dropped the wrench.

Freddy ran into the room with Goldie and Foxy.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked him.

"He's doing it again..." Mike replied, as he touched Flame's forehead.

"Oh my god he's burning up!" Mike shouted as he pulled his hand away; his hand was badly burned from the heat.

"We will have to wait... it's bad to wake him in this state..." Goldie told them as they watched Flame's body slowly getting hotter.

[Flame's Final Nightmare]

_The teenager struggled as the animatronic pulled him across the party room. He noticed another animatronic from behind take his IPhone out of his pocket._

_"Hey that's mine!" The teenager shouted as he tried reaching for the device._

_The animatronic just snarled and threw it down onto 1 of the tables. The teenager saw as they brought him into the backstage room. They took out an animatronics suit from behind the desk. He couldn't make out what kind of animatronic it was, since the room was extremely dark. The teenager just went limp with defeat. He known that they have caught him, and that he was powerless to stop them from carrying out their plan._

_They stuffed him into the suit, and the teenager screamed in pain. He looked at the animatronic, and saw that it actually had a sign of sadness. "Wh-why would they care about me?" The teenager thought as they placed an animatronics head over his own. The pain was almost unbearable. He then heard them say some kind of ritual, and he was terrified. After they were done, all but a single animatronic left the room._

_"I'm sorry, about you and your friend, I didn't want to do this, but it will save my own friend. I know that it is painful, but we can't do anything about that. I didn't want to sacrifice a human like yourself, but it was the only way to insure he will come back. Your friend was weak, but you were not, I only hope that your memory's will be mixed in with Flame's..." The teenager heard this and cried. Soon after, a bright white light came into his vision..._

[New Show Stage]

Mike watched as Flame's body began to cool down. He was unsure of what to do.

"Ok, it's safe to wake him up now..." Goldie told them as they walked over to him.

Flame's ear perked up as he heard this, "Oh hey... what happened when I was asleep?"

Mike looked in shock, "I... I didn't turn you back on, the switch is still set to off..."

Freddy walked over and saw that Flame's power switch was indeed off, "Wha-what happened in those nightmares you had?"

"I... I'd rather not say..." Flame told them all.

They all walked over to the main party room, and the others got up.

"We were so worried for you!" Jeremy said as he took a piece of pizza from the box.

"Yea, you don't look so good..." Toy Chica told Flame.

Flame looked at Marionette's direction, "I'm ready to figure out what's inside of me..."

Marionette walked over to him, and hesitated for a second, "Are you sure about this, I mean Ryk-"

**"Just do it!"** Flame shouted at him. The Marionette quickly pressed the button, and Flame's chest slowly opened up.

They all were shocked and disgusted at what was inside. Flame's endoskeleton was fused with the body of a teenager. Swift walked over to him and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Flame... what happened?" Swift said in a calm voice.

"Rykson happened..." Flame replied, with a quieter voice.

"I knew something was up when I 1st saw you..." Goldie said in a deeper voice than usual.

"What? Does it have to do... with the war?" Freddy asked him.

Goldie hesitated when he spoke about the war, "Don't... ever mention that again..."

Freddy looked puzzled at this, "What happened in the war?"

Goldie sighed. He looked up at the crew and explained, "There was a big war between 2 pizzerias in 1970, it was between the older location here, and the one in California. The 2 pizzerias had to be shut down because of it. Anyways, what happened was that near the end of the war, me and Rykson were held captive in the others base, the one in California. We were about to be dismantled, but then Flame smashed through one the walls. He shouted at us to run, and we did. That was the last time we ever saw him in 30 years. Rykson and I were told about 17 years later, that's when the 3rd pizzeria in Ohio was in operation, and when you all were here, that they have found Flame in the abandoned pizzeria in California. They said that he was dead. Rykson was in fury when he heard this, and he wanted Flame back. He brought 3 other animatronics with him so that he can find a way to bring him back. This made you all happy, but this got Mangle infuriated that they left us. She was the only one where it wasn't explained why they had left. She was so mad, that she couldn't take it anymore. She then bit the best friend of the birthday kid, and took out his frontal lobe..."

Goldie stopped talking and looked at Mike. He had an expression of terror in his face.

"Tha-that's why my best friend was nearly killed! Because of an act of anger towards another animatronic!" Mike shouted at Goldie.

"Please Mike, we didn't think that she would act like that..." Goldie said to him.

"You guys never think! The only animatronic that actually thinks around here is Marionette, and he's damn annoying!" Mike yelled one last time, "I'm done with you guys... I will never come back here ever again..."

Mike ran out the doors of the pizzeria. Jeremy ran after him.

"Wait! Mike come back!" They heard Jeremy shout after him.

"Oh no... what are we going to do..." Freddy said as he was walking towards the backstage.

"I'm not sure, maybe Mike is right, we don't think..." Chica said quietly.

"Guys, don't listen to what he said, he was just... letting his anger out..." Flame told the group.

"Yeah! He'll probably calm down and come back to us!" Swift exclaimed.

"And if he doesn't?" Bonnie asked.

"Well then... I don't know what to do..." Flame said grimly.

_"I can't handle all of this emotion right now..." _Flame thought in his head.

[Main Hallway]

Mech was watching as the dark animatronics were all preparing to attack. He heard the conversation that they all just had.

"It looks like they are at their weakest right now..." Mech told the other dark animatronics.

"Ha! It seems that this will be an easy fight!" Dark T. Chica said to Mech.

"We will make sure that they can't ever recover from this low!" Dark T. Freddy replied to them both.

"They will know the true might of a dark animatronic!" Dark Bonnie shouted as he was watching the other dark animatronics getting ready to fight.

"Oh... I always wanted to see how my light counterpart would fight like!" Dark Mangle told them, as she was sharpening her teeth.

Mech watched as the toy animatronics and the old animatronics parted away from each other. He saw Foxy look back at Flame and Swift, who were alone in the middle of the main party room. Mech smiled as he saw that Swift was still alive. _"Oh thank god... don't worry Swift, I have a plan..." _Mech thought as he looked back at the dark animatronics.

"It's time to strike!" Mech shouted. All of the dark animatronics began charging towards the other group of animatronics...

**Oh my gosh, there was a lot of drama in that chapter wasn't it? Will Jeremy be able to convince Mike to come back? Or will the animatronics have to fight against Mech and the dark animatronics without them? I hope that you all enjoyed my take of 'The Bite of '87'! For now, Flame will be in a state of depression. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews!**


	17. Ch17: False Assumptions

**Uh Hello? Hello hello? Hey so um, we have the 17th chapter finished for you guys! Big battle... blah blah blah... the different battles between each animatronic in parenthesis... anyways we hope that you all will like this chapter!**

** - Phone Guy**

**Awww... I thought that they were done doing my intros for me...**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

Flame was sitting in a chair. His head was hanging down. Swift was sitting next to him.

"Flame... it's fine... just don't get all depressed right now..." Swift told her.

Flame looked at her. He didn't say a word.

"Come on... talk to me..." Swift said calmly.

Flame said to her, "There's no point... that kid didn't have to die..."

"You weren't the one who made him go through that, now were you?" Swift told him.

Flame replied, "I wouldn't of made him do that..."

Swift gave up trying to comfort him. She looked around to see if she can find someone else to help her. She then heard a noise coming from the Main Hallway. _"What? I didn't see anyone go in there..." _She thought. A bunch of the dark animatronics came out of the shadows with Mech.

[Mike's House]

Jeremy was hiding in the bed of the truck. He heard Mike close the door and walk up to the front door of his house. Jeremy jumped out of the bed and ran up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and Mike opened it up.

"Please Mike... come back... they can't survive without you! Without us..." Jeremy told him.

Mike looked at Jeremy with an angry look, "You just expect me to go back there? After what I've just heard!?"

Jeremy looked at him shocked, "But Mike... it wasn't their faults! It was just the circumstances..."

Mike hesitated, thinking about what he said, "You know what? We'll go back, but it's only so that this place doesn't get closed down a 5th time!"

Jeremy smiled when he heard this, "Ok... we need to hurry though!"

They both got into Mike's truck and drove back to the pizzeria.

[New Show Stage]

Swift saw them and shouted, **"Guys! We have company!"**

Mech snarled and commanded the dark animatronics, "Attack! Now!"

Dark T. Freddy immediately jumped towards Flame. Flame got up and punched him to the ground. Dark T. Freddy grunted when he hit the floor. Flame then put his foot on Dark T. Freddy's chest to keep him from getting up.

"Hey let go of me!" Dark T. Freddy shouted as he struggled to get up.

Flame replied to him, "There's no point in trying... there's no point in anything anymore..." Dark T. Freddy saw that Flame's eye color was a darker shade of red than usual.

"Mech... we can get him..." Dark T. Freddy told Mech.

"Wait 1st, we need to weaken them beyond repair," Mech told him sternly.

The group of animatronics rushed into the room and saw the dark animatronics. They took out their weapons.

"Ok everyone, this is what we've been training for. Charge them!" Freddy shouted. They all started running towards the dark animatronics.

"Hmm seems that we got company, charge them back!" Mech shouted as the dark animatronics began to run at the group.

(Toy Chica vs. Dark T. Chica)

Dark T. Chica went to punch Toy Chica, but Toy Chica swung her knife at her fist. The knife cut a deep wound in Dark T. Chica's wrist. Dark T. Chica looked at her wound, and saw that it wasn't healing like normal.

"How'd..." She started before she was interrupted.

Toy Chica responded with an angry tone, "You REALLY didn't think we would figure it out, now did you?"

Dark T. Chica jumped back and snarled, "Well then, we have to change our patterns, now do we?"

Dark T. Chica ran back towards Toy Chica, and quickly dodged out of the way of her attack. She then struck Toy Chica in the back, and she fell onto the floor. Toy Chica cried in pain and got back up. She then swung her dagger, and Dark T. Chica smacked it out of her hand. She then punched Toy Chica hard in the chest. Toy Chica fell to the ground and spat out oil. Dark T. Chica picked her up, and threw her back onto the ground. The impact both knocked out Toy Chica, and caused her beak to be broken off.

(Freddy and Bonnie vs. Dark Jeremy and Dark Bonnie)

"Great my dark counterpart's already dead, so I have to fight you," Freddy said as he swung his pocketknife. Dark Jeremy dodged out of the way, and sliced Freddy's arm with a swiss army knife. Freddy snarled and picked up Dark Jeremy. He threw him towards Dark Bonnie. Dark Bonnie smirked and dodged out of the way. He then ran up to Freddy and swung his fist. Bonnie jumped at Dark Bonnie and knocked him out of Freddy's way.

Freddy then shouted, "Bonnie look out!"

Bonnie looked back, and Dark Jeremy stabbed him in the chest. Bonnie shouted in pain as he started to punch Dark Jeremy with the brass knuckles.

"Ha ha ha! You think that would hurt me? Your cute you know..." Dark Jeremy said as he started twisting the blade. Dark Jeremy kept laughing as he opened up Bonnie's chest. Freddy started to run towards them, but Dark Jeremy kick the bear out of the way.

"Oh... what is this! It looks like a power core... HA HA HA!" Dark Jeremy said as he slashed the power core a single time. Bonnie shrieked in pain as tons of oil began to pour out of him. Freddy got up and threw his pocketknife at Dark Jeremy. Dark Jeremy turned around to look at Freddy's face, but he met the edge of a blade instead. Dark Jeremy then fell to the floor.

"Fre-Freddy..." Bonnie said as his systems were slowly shutting down.

Freddy looked in horror, and thought quickly, he saw Dark Bonnie trying to escape, but Freddy caught him.

"Please... don't..." Dark Bonnie said as Freddy opened his chest.

"Too late, you should've thought about that before you attacked us!" Freddy shouted as he ripped out Dark Bonnie's power core. Dark Bonnie only took a few seconds to be killed from the missing power core. _"Ok... only 5 seconds to do this..." _Freddy though as he ripped out Bonnie's power core. Bonnie shouted as Freddy did this, and began to quickly power down. Freddy then inserted the dark power core into Bonnie's power core slot. It fit perfectly, and Bonnie began to regain his power.

"Oh thanks! I would've died if you didn't do that..." Bonnie told him as Freddy walked away.

_"Oh... don't think of it that quickly!" _A voice said in his head.

_"Dark Bonnie? You are still alive?" _Bonnie thought.

_"Yes, of course I am! He did use my power core after all. That's not the point though, the point is that I will completely take over your body if they don't find a new power core soon! HA HA HA!" _Dark Bonnie told him. Bonnie slowly lifted his arm, and saw that the underside had the color of Dark Bonnie's fur. Bonnie looked at Freddy, who was going to stop anyone else from getting hurt.

(Everyone)

Goldie watched as he saw Mech punch Flame off of Dark T. Freddy. He then hit Flame on the head, and knocked Flame out cold. Goldie then teleported to him.

"Ugh, I hate teleporting." Mech said as Goldie appeared in front of them.

"What do you think your doing with Flame!?" Goldie shouted as he tried to punch Mech. Mech dodged out of the way and punched Goldie backwards.

"Oh... just a part of my plan..." Mech replied as he took his pistol out, "Look behind you, we've damaged you guys enough so you can't get back up!" Goldie looked behind him and was shocked. Most of their animatronics were taken down by the dark animatronics.

"How..." Goldie said quietly.

"Really? You didn't think that the dark animatronics would learn also? You make me laugh, now I will finish you off, once and for all!" Mech shot his pistol, but Goldie teleported away from Mech. They heard the sound of the bullet hitting someone. Goldie looked at the main entrance, and saw Jeremy standing there.

Jeremy slowly raised his hands to his chest and said, "Wh-why?" Jeremy fell to the floor, and Mike walked in to this.

"Jeremy! NO!" Mike shouted as he held Jeremy's hand.

_"Oh no... this was not part of the plan..." _Mech thought as he turned back towards the Main Hallway.

"Ok, everyone retreat!" Mech shouted. The dark animatronics all ran over to him, and they all left to the New Security Office.

_"It looks like we had false assumptions of winning..." _Goldie thought as he teleported to help his injured friends.

"Mi-Mike..." Jeremy said as Mike held his head up with his hands. He noticed that blood was filling in Jeremy's lungs.

"Freddy! Marionette! Someone! Help!" Mike shouted to them.

Freddy, Foxy, Swift and Marionette quickly ran over to them both.

"Wha-what happened?" Swift asked as she put her hands over her mouth.

"All I heard was a gunshot, and the Jeremy fell to the floor..." Mike said grimly, "Is... is there anything you can do?"

"I only know of 1 thing... but it will kill him as a human..." Marionette told Mike.

Foxy looked at Marionette and said, "Ye don't mean..."

"Yes I do... it's the only way to save him..." He responded to Foxy.

Mike started crying and said, "Jeremy? Is this ok?"

Jeremy clutched Mike's arm and spoke softly, "Do... it..."

Marionette looked up and said, "It looks like we have to do it 1 more time... the 'Joy of Creation'..."

They all carried Jeremy over to the New Backstage...

**OMG the feels is real! Flame gets captured, and Jeremy got shot... didn't expect that now did ya? What kind of animatronic would you guys want Jeremy to be stuffed into? Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews!**


	18. Ch18: Torture & Creation

**So, I have chapter 18 finished for you guys! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! I have also made a map for this story, just go to the link for it: /01c8qn7tkg5k**

** - Author**

**P.S: Don't aske where they got the electric chair**

[New Security Office]

Mech put Flame into an electric chair and put his wrists on the latch. he tightened it so that Flame can't escape.

"Nice work Mech... now it's my turn." Vincent said as he reached for a button. When he pressed it, an electric jolt hit Flame and woke him up. He shouted in pain while it was going. Vicent turned it off, and Flame looked at him slowly.

"What do you want with me..." Flame said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I want to torture you, unless of course you tell us the weaknesses of your group." Vincent replied.

"Ne-never..." Flame said to him.

Vincent clicked the button again. Another volt of electricity shocked Flame. Flame snarled at him when the electricity stopped.

"Oh really now? You really want to do that?" Vincent said to him harshly, "Well then, I know what to do when dogs don't play nice..." Vincent took out his crossbow and shot Flame in the chest. A strange mixture of blood and oil came out from the wound.

"What? This isn't normal for an animatronic, unless..." Vincent said as he reached for the chest button. Flame tried biting him when he got close. Vincent just smiled, and pressed the button. Flame's chest opened up, showing the teenager fused with the endoskeleton.

"Hmm, well then... I see we've got your weakness, but what about everyone else?" Vincent said to him, as he started reloading the crossbow. Mech watched as he pointed the crossbow at Flame's head.

"Come on now, just tell me already!" Vincent shouted, "Otherwise you'll have no head left!"

Flame looked at him and told him, "What's the point? I have nothing left to live for anyways..."

Mech watched as Vincent was about to shoot the crossbow. _"Now's my chance!" _Mech thought as he took out his pistol. He pointed it at Vincent and shot it. Vincent just grabbed the bullet in midair, and stared at Mech.

"You really think that I wouldn't of known about you trying to abandon me?" Vincent started, "You realize that I am equally as powerful as a Master Elite right now, don't you? You didn't think that I would expect mutiny?" Mech was shocked when he heard this. He gritted his teeth and snarled.

"You will never destroy them, you'll never destroy me! I started having doubts about what you when you told me that you knew about my history with this pizzeria!" Mech shouted. He brought 3 of the dark animatronics to his side, "You forget that I control some of the dark animatronics, didn't you? Looks like we have to deal with you now..."

Vincent laughed when he heard this. He set the button to 'Constant Voltage' as he turned towards their direction. Flame screamed in pain as the voltage hit him. Vincent had the other remaining dark animatronics at his side.

"You won't be able to beat an all powerful being!" He shouted when he shot his crossbow at Dark T. Freddy, "You will be scrapped!"

[New Backstage]

Mike watched as Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Marionette were making a makeshift animatronic. He saw that it looked similar to Bonnie.

"Why are you making another animatronic? I thought you had plenty of spares?" Mike asked as the put wiring inside the suit.

"Aye lassie, ye wouldn't want to confuse everyone, or do ye?" Foxy replied as he laid Jeremy on the table.

Jeremy slowly looked over at Freddy, "Wh-why do I ha-have to be in th-that ugly th-thing?"

Freddy paused and looked at Jeremy, "We want to keep you in this one temporarily, if that's ok with you?"

Jeremy struggled to smile. When he did he replied, "Th-that's fine..."

Bonnie looked up and said to them all, "Alright, I think we are done!"

Freddy looked at Marionette, and he nodded at him. Marionette nodded back. They picked up Jeremy and put him in the suit. They didn't place too much wiring, so that Jeremy wouldn't have to suffer through the pain. The 4 of them stepped back a couple of steps so that they can do the ritual.

"Ok Marionette, your the one who starts it off..." Freddy told him.

Marionette smiled and spoke in a foreign language, possibly French, "Dieux des animatronics entendent notre appel!"

Freddy continued the saying, "Nous vous apportons un homme que nous voulons être libres!"

Foxy then spoke, without his usual pirate accent, "Nous voulons le changer à notre formulaire!"

Bonnie then continued, "Il peut donc être exempt de troubles de l'humanité!"

Then all 4 of them finished off the ritual, "Se il vous plaît laissez-le garder ses memorys de sa vie précédente, comme il avait été un ami pour nous tous!"

They all stood back as a pure white light went over the animatronic. It went into the animatronic suit, and covered the inside. The light vanished after a few seconds. The golden version of Bonnie then slowly raised it's head.

"Di-did it work?" Mike asked the animatronic.

It responded to Mike's voice, "Yes... yes it did..."

Everyone cheered when they heard this.

Freddy smiled and spoke to him, "So Jeremy, I guess your one of us now!"

Jeremy exclaimed, "Yea... I guess so!"

They went out of the New Backstage to greet their friends.

[New Show Stage]

Mangle was the 1st one to notice Jeremy.

"Oh my!" Mangle said as she walked over to him, "You look kinda ugly you know?"

Jeremy told her, "HEY! I wasn't the one who built this."

Mangle laughed as she let the other animatronics talk to him.

"Wow, so how does it feel to be an animatronic now?" Toy Chica asked him.

It... it feels kinda strange, like I'm in a new world..." Jeremy said.

"Well... I guess now I can say that I have 2 older brothers!" Toy Bonnie said to him.

"I wasn't you brother to begin with!" Bonnie shouted at her.

"Hee hee, I can still act like it!" She said back smiling.

Jeremy kept on talking to them all, until he heard a voice in his head, _"You are not us, you never were..."_

Jeremy got confused and asked, "Who was that?"

The animatronics looked around and saw nobody.

"What are ye talking about? We never said anything," Foxy told him.

"I swear I heard someone talking, they had a scratchy voice or something..." Jeremy said.

Marionette replied, "Oh right... him..."

Jeremy asked Marionette, "Who is this 'him' exactly?"

"Lets for now call him Golden Bonnie... you see, he's going to fight you for control of the body... you may not win."

Everyone looked at Marionette.

Mike shouted at him, "So there's a chance that we will lose Jeremy forever!?"

Marionette laughed and said, "No that's now what I'm implying, I'm saying that he might not have control of his body from time to time that's all!"

Golden Bonnie snickered, _"Yeah sure Marionette, but I will take down this human and kill his friend when I'm done with him!"_

Jeremy looked at Mike with a worried look, _"I'll never let you kill my friend..."_

**Well that's the end of chapter 18! Don't be offended everyone reading this that mainly speak French, I used Google Translate for that part. If you want to know what they said in English, go to Translate! Will Jeremy be able to beat Golden Bonnie, and would Mech be able to escape with Flame? Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews!**


	19. Ch19: Abandonment

**I have brought the 19th chapter earlier for you guys! I only did this since the superbowl is today, and nobody would read it when it comes out normally at 4:30. Anyways, I hope that you guys will enjoy chapter 19!**

** - Author**

[New Security Office]

Mech watched the bolt as it struck Dark T. Freddy's power core. Dark T. Freddy fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You..." Mech said as he charged at Vincent. Vincent just scoffed and dodged out of Mech's way. He then strangled his body with the black smoke.

"Oh, you really expect to beat me with normal means? Don't make me laugh!" He said to him as he threw Mech up to the ceiling.

Dark T. Chica swung a kitchen knife at Dark Chica. She hit her on the shoulder, and swung it again. Dark Chica caught the blade by the handle, and oil kept coming out from her hand. She then yanked the knife out of her hand, and slashed at Dark T. Chica's power core. The upper part of the core got disconnected from the endoskeleton, and Dark T. Chica fell to the floor.

"Come on Mech, you can't kill me! Your dark animatronics aren't even able to stand up to my dark animatronics either!" Vincent shouted as he threw Mech into Dark T. Bonnie. The impact broke Mech free from the black smoke.

"He's right... we can't beat him..." Mech began, "But we would be able to escape them, you ready Dark T. Bonnie?" She nodded at him.

"Ok, we have to get Flame out 1st though..." Mech finished.

Mech ran over to Dark Swift, who was guarding the electric chair that Flame's in.

"Hee hee, you can't get past me! No one can!" Dark Swift said as she took out her daggers.

"Yes I can, I know what your like!" Mech said as he teleported behind her. Dark Swift started looking around for him, and was shocked when she saw him take Flame from the electric chair. _"Good thing I never shown Swift teleporting, otherwise this would've been much more harder..." _Mech thought as he teleported to the right vent.

"Come on Dark T. Bonnie, we got to get out of here!" Mech shouted as he ran into the right vent.

"Um right behind you!" Dark T. Bonnie said as she followed Mech.

They both managed to escape the room. Vincent got into a fury when this happened.

"**NO! Check the party rooms! Hurry! Before they can get to them!" **Vincent shouted at his dark animatronics. The dark animatronics started searching the party rooms for Mech.

[Parts & Service]

Mech was hiding Flame behind the wall. Mech looked out the door before he closed it.

"Great looks like we will have to hid in here for now..." Mech told Dark T. Bonnie.

"Bu-but what if th-they find us?" Dark T. Bonnie asked him.

"Then we'll have to fight them all off, all that's left at least..." Mech said to her.

A couple hours passed. Flame was slowly waking up from his unconscious state. Mech looked back at him as he stood up.

"Wh-what? How'd I get here?" Flame asked as he drew out his long sword.

"Shh... we escaped them with you... they don't know where we are hopefully..." Mech told him.

Flame put his sword back in it's scabbard and sighed.

Flame said to them both, "I don't know why you would want to save me... I don't have any point in living anymore..."

Mech walked up to him and put his hand on Flame's shoulder, "Why don't you have a point in living? Is it because of..."

Flame snarled and pushed Mech's hand away from him, "Yes... now leave me be..."

Mech heard the door open wide. He quickly pushed Flame back behind the wall. Dark Mangle and Dark Chica entered the room.

"Come on, this isn't a spot we were told to search in!" Dark Mangle told her.

"Oh shut it. I'm here to find something of use..." Dark Chica snapped back at her.

They looked around and saw Dark T. Bonnie in a corner.

"Hey! Look at what we've found!" Dark Chica said as Dark T. Bonnie got up.

"Ple-please... don't kill me..." Dark T. Bonnie said stuttering.

Dark Mangle smiled as she sank her teeth into Dark T. Bonnie's neck. Dark T. Bonnie shrieked in pain as she tried to pry Dark Mangle's teeth out of her neck. Dark Chica then stabbed Dark T. Bonnie in the chest. Dark T. Bonnie looked up as she was powering down.

"Why di-did you have to do this..." Dark T. Bonnie said before she powered down completely.

"Oh honey, we had to do what was necessary," Dark Chica said as they both left the room.

Mech sighed as he left the cover of the wall with Flame.

Flame looked in shock as he saw Dark T. Bonnie's body.

"Wh-why would they kill her? Is-isn't she like them too?" Flame asked Mech.

Mech replied, "She was my dark animatronic, that's why..."

Flame looked outside the door and saw that the hallway was clear. He smiled and dashed towards the New Show Stage.

"Oh really now?" Mech said as he ran after him.

[New Show Stage]

Foxy saw as Flame came out of the shadows. It seemed that Mech was chasing him. Foxy snarled as he jumped towards Mech, and pinned him to the ground. He was about to swing his hook at Mech.

"Foxy stop!" Flame shouted at him. Foxy stopped his hook mid-swing.

"Why'd we be leaving this laddie alive, he'd be the one who captured ye in the 1st place!" Foxy told him.

Flame sighed and told him, "He abandoned his master to save me... I would've died again if it wasn't for him."

Foxy let go of Mech, and Mech sat down in a chair.

"Mech?" Swift asked as she came out of the New Backstage.

"Swift..." Mech said as he looked at her.

Swift smiled and hugged her teacher, "I knew you weren't stupid enough to stay with that jerk!"

Mech smiled as he whispered to her, "I realized that he's bad after he said some things... I'm just glad that your safe..."

Swift looked at Flame as he started walking out of the pizzeria. _"He's been acting strange recently... I hope he'll be fine..." _Swift thought as she let Mech talk to the others. She then ran outside to see what Flame's doing...

**Well that's the end of chapter 19 everyone! What do you think Flame is doing? I have a poll on my author page thingy asking which 2 animatronics you guys want to be added to this! Just go over there to vote! I will not be counting any votes that's in the reviews, so don't send any for that. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**This part for me only:**

**Dark Freddy, dead**

**Dark Bonnie, in Bonnie?**

**Dark Chica, alive**

**Dark Foxy, dead**

**Dark T. Freddy, dead**

**Dark T. Bonnie, dead**

**Dark T. Chica, dead**

**Dark Mangle, alive**

**Dark Swift, alive**

**Dark Mike, alive**

**Dark Jeremy, dead**


	20. Ch20: Mech's Truth & Suicidal

**Wow, it's been 20 chapters already? I still have the poll up, today will be the last day to vote in it! Before we start, I need to say something. In the flashback, Mech isn't wearing his suit of armor like he is now. Anyways, I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter!**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

Mech was talking to Marionette when he saw Freddy walk up to them. _"Oh great..."_ Mech said as he turned around.

"What is he doing here?" Freddy asked as he started to get out his pocketknife.

"He helped Flame escape!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem Freddy?" Jeremy asked as she saw Freddy flip the pocketknife open.

"Oh nothing, just..." Freddy said.

Mech held his fist up and replied, "What then? Is it about back then?"

Freddy got angry when he heard this, "Oh you little!" He swung his pocketknife at Mech. The knife just bounced off of Mech's armor.

"Your funny, really you are!" Mech said coldly as he punched Freddy in the face with his gauntlet.

Jeremy quickly got up and pushed the 2 of them away, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Foxy and Bonnie both said to him, "It was in 1990..."

[Flashback- 3rd Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy smiled when he was done performing with Bonnie and Chica. Mr. Fazbear told the children that was the last show of the day. The children all booed, but after 20 minutes everyone left the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear looked back at the crew as they all put their instruments away.

"So, hows it feel now that your able to perform again?" He asked them.

"It's not the same, now that we can't move during the day anymore..." Freddy replied.

"Oh come on, lighten up! They will forget about what happened 3 years ago! I think that Foxy got impacted by this the most though..." Chica told Freddy.

"Yes, yes I know, the bite wasn't his fault, but they won't trust another animatronic like Mangle, or like him..." Mr. Fazbear said, "Anyways, I should go for the night, goodbye!"

"Bye sir!" The 3 of them replied.

Soon after, Foxy came out of the Pirate's Cove curtains. He stretched as, Goldie teleported in front of him.

"Aye! Don't ye do that again, ye hear?" Foxy said to him. Goldie just laughed at him.

"Ok you guys came get out of the backstage now!" Bonnie shouted.

The toy animatronics all came out of the backstage.

"Geeze, I know what you guys felt for 10 years!" Toy Freddy said to them.

Freddy just laughed, "Ha ha! Don't worry about that, you'll get used to it."

Bonnie looked back at the backstage room. He was worried.

"Hey, why hasn't Mech come out yet?" Bonnie asked.

Toy Chica responded to him, "We don't know, he won't tell us what he's doing..."

Bonnie told her, "I hope he's fine, I know that we don't particularly like him, but still! He's part of our family!"

Foxy looked at Bonnie and said harshly, "I'd never believe that Mech is one of us." The toy animatronics all nodded at this.

"Guys... I know that, but just cause he's different doesn't mean anything..." Chica told him.

Toy Freddy told her, "It does, it means that he shouldn't be here!"

"Stop arguing!" Freddy snapped at them, "I going to check to see what he's doing."

"Be careful Freddy," Bonnie told him.

Freddy smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will."

Freddy walked over to the backstage room with caution. He slowly opened the door, and Mech was standing there with a strange device on his hand

"Mech? What are you doing?" Freddy asked him. Mech just looked up and snarled. He then ran at Freddy, and threw him into the room. He locked the door and slid the key underneath it.

"Mech! What the hell are you doing!" Freddy shouted as he raised his fists up.

"I'm sick of being pushed around by everyone here! I kill you, to become ruler of this building!" Mech yelled as he ran at Freddy. Freddy quickly swung his fists at Mech. He missed, and Mech punched Freddy in the stomach. Freddy looked around, and saw a knife on the floor. He picked it up, and swung it at Mech. It sliced a cut right through the middle of his face, and on his eye. Mech shrieked in pain as he held his face. The door got busted open, and Foxy tackled Mech to the ground.

"Why Mech? We've been caring enough to let you stay with us, and this is how you repay us? 5 Years..." Freddy said as he cut Mech's left arm with the knife.

"We trusted ye laddie, now we know that we'd be wrong," Foxy said to him as he picked Mech up.

Foxy carried Mech through the party room, and everyone was shocked when they saw his scars.

"Freddy? Foxy? What happened?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy sighed and said, "He tried to kill me to get power..." Everyone gasped as they heard this.

"Mech... why?" Chica said as Freddy opened the doors of the pizzeria. It was raining outside.

"I was tired of getting pick on... I wanted you guys to suffer..." Mech said as Foxy threw him into the rain.

"Good luck surviving matey, the rain will kill ye in about 10 minutes tops!" Foxy said to him before he closed the door.

Mech heard a car drive by, and stop near him. He heard a door open, and footsteps going towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from them..." A man said before he switched Mech off.

[New Show Stage]

"That's whats wrong? Just a simple betrayal?" Jeremy said.

Freddy sighed and nodded his head, "Yes, that's why..."

Jeremy got up and looked at Freddy with an angry look on his face, "You can't dwell on the past! He may of tried to kill you before, but he's probably changed now!"

Mech looked at Freddy and said, "I... I am different, believe me..."

Freddy told him sternly, "You know what? You can stay, but at the 1st sign of trouble with you and your out, do I make myself clear?"

Mech nodded and told him, "Yes Freddy!"

They smiled and continued talking. They then heard footsteps on the roof.

[Outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Swift was looking around for Flame for about 30 minutes before she gave up. She was walking back to the pizzeria, when she saw Flame on top of the roof. He was climbing the smokestack of the building.

"Flame what are you thinking!" Swift shouted as she ran to the ladder Flame placed on the edge of the building.

"Why do you care? Why would anyone care?" Flame replied. He was at the top of the smokestack.

Swift started running on the roof as she saw Flame standing on the edge of the smokestack. It was about a 30 ft. drop to the ground.

"Please... don't do this!" Swift shouted as she ran to the smokestack.

Flame looked down at her and sighed, "I have nothing to live for anymore... I can't handle that a teenager was killed to let me live again..."

Swift was near the top of the smokestack when she said, "You do have something to live for... someone to live for..."

Flame looked at the stars before he spoke, "No I don't, nobody cares about me and nobody would..."

Swift got onto the top of the smokestack. She put her arms around Flame and whispered in his ears, "You have me Flame... I love you..."

Flame paused as he heard this. _"Sh-she loves me?" _He thought. A tear went down his check as he turned around.

"I love you too Swift..." Flame said before he kissed her.

"Please don't do that again..." Swift said as she left his lips. She saw Flame's eye color starting to get back to it's usual shade of green.

"Don't worry I won't do that ever again!" Flame said as they both started going back down off the roof.

_"I may not like it, but I am glad that I was able to bring you back to live Flame," _A voice said in Flame's head.

_"Are you that...?" _Flame thought before he was cut off.

_"Yes I am, now save this damn place!" _The voice said when Flame and Swift got off the roof.

**Awwww! That was cute, and mortifying at the same time! So we know now about Mech's secret. We also know that Flame isn't depressed anymore. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	21. Ch21: Jeremy vs Golden Bonnie

**Now here's chapter 21! 21... 21! 21!**

** -Author**

_**30 Minutes later**_

_**Maybe...**_

**Ummm, sorry about that... I got carried away. About the poll, I'm going to extend it 1 more day, so that I can get at least 10 votes in it. So we know about 2 of the ships! There is still the 3rd one that is still hidden. One more note, if you have been noticing, the last few chapters have been shorter that the ones before. It's because I've been kinda struggling with ideas. Now here comes chapter 21!**

** -Author**

[New Show Stage]

Everyone heard the footsteps on the roof a final time. Freddy sighed a breath of relief as he looked at Jeremy.

"We need to do something about the actual animatronic trying to gain control of your body," Freddy told him.

"I know, but we aren't sure what to do!" Jeremy replied.

Toy Bonnie stood up and said, "Wait, maybe Marionette can help!"

Everyone looked over at Marionette. He smiled back at them.

"I was wondering when you'll ask for my help," He told them as walked over to Jeremy.

"Ok Jeremy, you won't have much time when I do this, but when I do, you'll have to fight the 'Golden Bonnie', understand?" Marionette told him. Jeremy nodded when he heard this. The Marionette then clapped his 2 hands together and held them on different parts of Jeremy's head. _"I haven't done this in a while..." _Marionette thought as he started to pull something out of Jeremy's body. A pure white version of the animatronic suit started coming out of the original one.

"So this is what it'll be? A fight? This will be interesting..." The golden bunny said as he watched Jeremy get separated from him.

"You'll never win, I have something to lose, you don't..." Jeremy said as he was almost disconnected from the suit.

Golden Bonnie snickered, "Oh, I'd bet that your wrong!" Jeremy got separated from Golden Bonnie, and raised his fists. Golden Bonnie smiled and swung his fists on Jeremy's face. Jeremy fell backwards onto a table. He grinned and punched him back in the stomach, and then the face. Golden Bonnie growled as he knelt on the ground.

"I can't lose to a human like you!" Golden Bonnie shouted as he charged at Jeremy.

Jeremy dodged out of the way and said, "I may have been a human, but that's not what I am now!" He swung his fist into Golden Bonnie's jaw and broke it. Golden Bonnie shouted as he tried to stop oil from leaking out. He then kicked Jeremy in the leg, and the impact broke it. Jeremy snarled as he took the bunny's ears, and threw him into the wall. Golden Bonnie winced as he tried to get up. Jeremy then snapped the leg off of a chair and stabbed Golden Bonnie in the chest with it. Golden Bonnie shrieked and attempted to pull the leg out of his body.

"Do you give up yet?" Jeremy shouted as he started twisting the chair leg.

"I-I never give up!" Golden Bonnie yelled back as he jumped back on his feet. He screamed in pain as he pulled the chair leg out of his chest. He then stabbed Jeremy with the leg. Jeremy shouted as he kicked Golden Bonnie away from him.

"Hurry up Jeremy! I can only keep you split from Golden Bonnie's body for 5 more minutes!" Marionette told him.

Jeremy looked over at Marionette. Golden Bonnie took this opportunity, and picked up a chair. He broke it over Jeremy's head, and Jeremy fell onto the floor. Jeremy felt the back of his neck, and saw that it was nearly cracked off. Jeremy got angry, and quickly got up. He punched Golden Bonnie several times in the chest, and a couple more on the back of his head. Golden Bonnie fell, and kicked Jeremy into the air. Jeremy hit the roof of the pizzeria, and fell with a thud. He slowly tried getting up, but Golden Bonnie put his foot on Jeremy's chest.

"Oh sorry love, looks like you lose," Golden Bonnie said as he grabbed Jeremy's arms. Jeremy screeched in pain as Golden Bonnie started pulling off his arms.

"No... please..." Jeremy said quietly. Suddenly, Flame came out of nowhere and hit Golden Bonnie off of Jeremy. Jeremy slowly got up, and looked at Flame with an angry look.

"Flame! This is my fight, let me finish it!" Jeremy shouted.

Flame looked at him with a confused look, "Um sure..." He said as he walked towards the others.

"What's going on? I thought that they came back?" Swift asked Bonnie.

"No, they are fighting for control of the body, we may never see Jeremy again at this rate though..." Bonnie told her.

Jeremy looked back at Golden Bonnie, and got angrier.

"You'll pay for trying to get rid of me!" He shouted before he started shutting down.

"No way... he figured out how to do it..." Flame said in shock.

"Rage? I thought only you can do that?" Goldie said as he watched the fight.

"No, everyone can do it, it's only those willing to let their humanity leave that can use it..." Flame explained to him.

"Really? That explained somethings," Goldie told Flame.

Flame spoke in a irritated tone, "What is that supposed to mean?" Goldie just laughed.

Golden Bonnie watched as Jeremy's head jerked up, with pure black eyes. He was in shock when Jeremy seemingly vanished. Golden Bonnie then felt pain rise up across his body. He screamed as something kicked him onto the floor and pin him down.

"Please! Stop! I... I give up..." Golden Bonnie shouted as Jeremy reappeared in his view.

"I HoPE YoU'LL EnJoy YouR LaST Bit of FreEDoM!" Jeremy said in a strange tone. Jeremy then closed his eyes, and when he reopened them they had their normal eye color to them.

"Wow... that is a really strange feeling..." Jeremy said with a shaky voice.

Flame laughed and told him, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually."

"Oh really? How many times did you do that before you got used to it?" Jeremy asked.

"About 18 times..." Flame said quietly.

[New Backstage]

Freddy saw as the white bunny was put back into the golden one. Marionette sighed when he was done.

"I hope I did it right this time..." He said softly.

Freddy looked at him and asked, "What happened last time? Was it somet-" Freddy got cut off by a loud sound of wind exiting the room.

"I'll be back! And I'll make sure you guys will be scrapped!" The voice shouted at them as it left.

"Umm, that happened last time," Marionette said to Freddy.

Chica entered the room and asked, "Uh, what was that?"

Marionette sighed and told the 3 of them, "That, was Golden Bonnie..."

Freddy gasped and looked at him, "So he escaped the body, didn't he?"

Marionette sighed again, "Yes, he's going to eventually try to kill us all, we don't know when either, it could be tomorrow or in 3 years!"

Chica shivered when she heard this, "Um well I have to go! Foxy, Mangle and I have to do some stuff..."

Freddy raised he eyebrow, "What kind of stuff?"

Chica just chuckled, "Interesting stuff!"

[New Security Office]

Vincent sighed as he looked at his 3 remaining dark animatronics.

He asked softly, "Hey, would you guys want some of the others back?"

Dark Swift nodded, "Yea sure, these 2 are getting boring anyways."

"Hey! Take that back!" Dark Chica shouted at her.

Dark Swift just chuckled, "Oh calm down, I'm just joking!"

"Um, I'm here too you know!" Dark Mike exclaimed.

Vincent sighed and told him, "Sorry Dark Mike, but you've been the most useless one out of all of the others!"

Dark Mike looked back at him, with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Anyways, lets bring some back!" Vincent said as he put some smoke on the floor. Slowly, he rose each smoke up, and they formed into Dark Freddy and Dark Foxy.

"Aye, it seems that we'd be back..." Dark Foxy said. Suddenly, another figure appeared out of the ground. Vincent looked back at it.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked harshly.

"I'm the one that can help you beat them... I never liked them, they always acted like I'm an outcast..."

Vincent smiled when he heard this, "Welcome aboard..."

**Oh suspense! To clarify, the 3rd dark figure IS NOT Shadow Bonnie or Golden Bonnie. I'm pretty sure you guys know who Golden Bonnie transformed into though! Who this mysterious figure is will depend on the results of the poll. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	22. Ch22: Purple

**So, welcome to chapter 22! The poll is done, and I will be adding Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie will make an appearance later but he is going to be a different form of an animatronic in the last chapter. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

** - Author**

[New Security Office]

The animatronic was starting into Vincent's eyes.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked as the animatronic suddenly vanished. It then appeared behind him. Vincent turned around, and saw that he looked very similar to Goldie.

"I am known by few, I am the one they hide, I am Purple Freddy, or Shadow Freddy if you want," He told him.

"Hmm, do you prefer 1 name over the other?" Vincent said.

The animatronic smiled and said, "Oh, it makes no difference to me."

Vincent smiled and said, "I guess we'll call you Purple Freddy then! You remind me about Goldie, but different..."

Purple Freddy then disappeared again, and reappeared near the hallways entrance to the office. He smiled as he looked outside.

"They believed that I can't be like them, that I'm different, I will prove them wrong!" Purple Freddy punched a hole in the wall, and a puff of purple smoke came from the blow. Vincent watched as the smoke went back into Purple Freddy.

"They believed that me and Goldie would ruin this place, they put us in the Parts and Service room. Goldie was ok with it, I was not," Purple Freddy told him.

Vincent raised his eyebrow and asked a question, "Wait, you were never mentioned when I was looking through this places history, even Goldie was mentioned at least once or twice, why is that?"

Purple Freddy sighed and told him, "It's because I was never known to the company, the others hid me from them. They said that they wanted to keep me safe from them, but I knew that they were lying. They didn't want them to know I existed, they wanted to make sure that I would never be loved, but I had a way to be shown..."

Vincent said to him, "You mean, the night guard?"

Purple Freddy smiled. He then continued talking, "Yes, exactly. I always waited for Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy to leave that room. I then always sat where Bonnie used to be at. Sometimes, the guard just switched cameras. He didn't always though, sometimes he was stuck in that camera for hours. I always assumed that he died by Marionette or Foxy. Of course this stopped after the building got shot down from the 'Bite of '87'. But there was a few times when Freddy came into the room."

Vincent looked puzzled, "What happened those times?"

Purple Freddy hesitated before he kept talking, "Well this didn't always happen, but this is what happened most of the time..."

[Flashback- 2nd Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Purple Freddy sighed as he sat still on the floor. He turned his eyes at the camera, the light signaling that it was on still shined on him. He heard footsteps of an animatronic walking in.

"Purple! I told you NOT to come out!" the aniamtronic said.

"I'm sorry Freddy, you may be able to control us at day, but you can't at night!" Purple Freddy told him.

"Your lucky that he was dead when Bonnie went into the office, he said that he probably died of a heart attack or something like that." Freddy said to him.

Purple Freddy sighed and looked at him, "Come on Freddy, I don't see why I can't come out at night."

"What if the night guard survived till 6 A.M.? He would've told the manager about an animatronic that they never seen before! The manager would try to figure out who this is, and find you. He will scrap you Purple, he will kill you for parts. He won't let you perform with the toy animatronics, he'll just get rid of you," Freddy told him sharply.

Purple Freddy stood up and told him, "But, they don't even look at the other cameras when it's past night 3! I can sit there then! I hate where I have to stay, it's very cramped there."

Bonnie walked into the room and tried to talk, but the only sound that came out was static. Freddy looked back at him and patted Bonnie on the back.

"Bonnie, I know that you want to speak, but your voice box is too badly damaged to do anything. I just want them to fix you, but we have to be stuck in this room without any repairs..." Freddy said.

Purple Freddy walked over to Bonnie and sighed, "Why didn't they get rid of you guys then? I mean, they completely replaced you guys with the toy animatronics!"

Freddy stared into Purple Freddy's eyes and said harshly, "Because they will never get rid of the originals, we will come back, better than ever! You on the other hand... they never knew about you, not even when you came out of nowhere from the 1st location."

Purple Freddy stopped talking after that. Goldie then appeared in front of them and startled tall 3 of them.

"So, what's wrong?" Goldie said as he looked at Purple Freddy.

Freddy told him, "Oh we were just done disciplining Purple here, you need to keep him in the basement, where the employees won't find him."

Goldie sighed and signaled Purple Freddy ,"Come on Purple, you know why you can't be out when it becomes 8 A.M."

Purple Freddy followed Goldie into the basement. _"I will get revenge on you guys, I will make sure that you'll regret your lies." _Purple Freddy thought as he went into a concealed box in the corner.

[New Security Office]

Vincent said to Purple Freddy, "So, they never wanted you out? They thought that you probably would've been just as popular Foxy didn't they?"

Purple Freddy replied, "Yes, that's what I believe in at least."

"Wait, when did you exactly join their group? I assume that something dreadful happened," Vincent said.

Purple Freddy sighed and told him,"I joined their group when the 1st building was added, after the incident or Fredbear's Family Diner. They didn't have as many animatronics as they did before, only about 6..."

Vincent raised his eyebrows, "There was a 6th animatronic?"

Purple Freddy replied, "The Marionette was there also, he was kinda like an experiment. Turned out everyone liked his 'toy-like' appearance, and management remade Freddy and the gang with toy-like appearances. It was a success until the bite..."

"Hey, what did you want to happen with Freddy and his gang?" Vincent asked 1 last time.

Purple Freddy smiled and said, "I want them to slowly suffer and die a painful death..."

"We will get rid of them, I'll make sure of it, I promise that there will be no mercy," Vincent told him.

Purple Freddy smiled, "We will, when there's 2 shades of purple..."

**Oh snap! Well now we got Purple Freddy to worry about! I want to know if you guys want a big scheme to happen against Freddy and the gang. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	23. Ch23: Shade

**Hey everyone, chapter 23 is here! I wanted to say before I start that I have another poll on my profile! This one is asking who's your favorite OC that I have created. One more thing, I have to give credit to Madaralovesfacfic for some of the ideas between this chapter through chapter 26 or 25. Anyways, lets get into the story!**

** -Author**

[New Security Office]

Vincent was making a plan of attack. He looked up for a minute to see what the dark animatronics were doing. He saw Dark Freddy messing around with Dark Foxy, mimicking him.

"Aye lass stop doing that there!" Dark Foxy said to him.

Dark Freddy laughed and repeated, "Aye lass stop doing that there!" Dark Foxy snarled as he pounced onto Dark Freddy. Purple Freddy then came in and broke the 2 apart.

"Ok quit it!" Purple Freddy snapped at them.

"I didn't even do anything..." Dark Foxy said as he turned away.

"I was just joking around..." Dark Freddy said.

Purple Freddy looked Dark Freddy in the eyes and said, "Does it look like he thought you were joking?"

Dark Freddy looked back at Dark Foxy and said, "Umm, no..."

Vincent put the mechanical pencil down and said, "Purple Freddy, can you come here real quickly?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Purple Freddy replied as he slowly walked over to the table. Vincent shows Purple Freddy the plans that he got so far.

Purple Freddy shacked his head and told him, "Is your only plan to charge right into them? That plan won't ever work! You need a bit of a surprise element."

Vincent looked at the cameras to see if there's any lighting that's dark. It seemed dark, but he knew better. He told Purple Freddy in a deep tone, "Even if we are in a dark spot, they have built in night vision, they'll see you guys anyways!"

Purple Freddy stared out into the hallway. He thought that he heard something walking, "Hey did you hear that?" He asked Vincent.

Vincent looked up from the cameras, and got confused after staring for a few seconds, "Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

Purple Freddy kept on staring. He heard the noise again, and it was much louder than before. Everyone else heard it also, and stopped what they were doing.

"That," Purple Freddy said as he stood still. Vincent took out his crossbow, and the dark animatronics got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, a shadow quickly moved through the room, and took Vincent's crossbow.

"Hey! Give that back!" Vincent shouted.

The shadow stood still on top of the cage, and looked back at Vincent and Purple Freddy. It just laughed, and threw Vincent back his crossbow.

"You really shouldn't just go and fight everything that comes through that entrance you know," the shadow told them.

Purple Freddy looked up at him and said, "Who the hell are you?"

It just smirked and told them, "I am an animatronic that lost it's original body. I wasn't even made that long ago! I guess you can call me Shadow Bonnie, or Shade for short."

Vincent cleared his throat and asked, "Well then, Shade, what do you want with us then?"

Shade smiled and said in an angry tone, "I want to get my body back from the wretched human who took it! I want him to suffer, and have him watch as I slowly kill his friend in the most painful way possible!"

Vincent smiled back and said, "And what's in it for us then?"

"Oh, I heard that you guys want to take them out secretly. Well, I can do just that for you guys!" Shade told them.

"Well then, what is it?" Purple Freddy asked curiously.

"Well you see now, I was able to come into this room undetected, I just made some noise this time so that I won't give someone a heart attack," Shade replied.

"And?" Vincent said.

"And, I'm able to make everyone here blend in with the shadows, I would do it, but only under 1 condition," Shade told them.

"What is that 1 condition?" Vincent asked.

Shade smiled and said to them, "You can't harm that golden wannabe, or his human friend, got it?"

Purple Freddy looked confused, "Aren't they the ones you WANT to kill?"

Shade sighed and explained to him, "No, I want to repossess my old body, not kill it. I also want to be the one who slowly and painfully kills his friend as well."

Vincent smiled and replied, "Deal. Since this is your plan, explain it to everyone here."

**"Everyone listen up!"** Purple Freddy shouted. This got the attention of the dark animatronics, who all turned towards Shade.

"So you dark animatronics better listen to me, because I never repeat things twice!" Shade shouted sharply at them.

"Aye, we'd be listening to ye laddie," Dark Foxy said.

"Good, now make sure you remember this. I have the ability to make you blend in with the shadows, which for animatronics will make you completely invisible. Now, you guys will take them out, 1 by 1, in areas where their unconscious friends won't be noticed. You WILL NOT get the golden bunny or Mike knocked out, got it?" Shade finished.

"Yep!" Dark Chica said.

"We've got it, that shouldn't be too hard," Dark Mangle and Dark Swift both said.

"Sure matey, whatever ye say," Dark Foxy said.

"Got it, be sneaky, and don't leave any signs," Dark Freddy said.

Shade smiled when he heard this. He then told them, "Ok, we are ready. Now stand next to me." The dark animatronics and Purple Freddy stood near Shade. Shade did some sort of hand maneuver, and everyone was transferred onto the walls.

"Now when your in this form, you can't attack, just simply extend your arm to make that part temporarily out of shadow form, then knock out the unsuspecting foe. You should be able to bring your arm back into the wall, so you don't have to worry about that," Shade told them.

"Alright everyone, we go now to take them out!" Purple Freddy said.

Vincent didn't see anyone leave, but he knew where they were. _"I hope that he's right about this..."_ Vincent thought as he started to look into the camera feed.

**Oh, well then! I beat you didn't expect them to attack like that, now did ya? What order do you guys want them to be taken out? Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to go to the poll and vote for your favorite OC! Also don't forget to leave reviews!**


	24. Ch24: Secrets

**Well I've got the 24th chapter done! Just 1 thing before we start this chapter, this chapter actually occurs near the end of chapter 23! This chapter will end in the middle of the events that will happen in chapter 25. Ugh this is really confusing, isn't it? Well that's all, so lets being shall we?  
>- Author<strong>

[New Show Stage]

Foxy and Freddy were talking behind the curtains of the stage. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Foxy, I believe we should tell him the secret," Freddy said.

"No lass, I'd think that it'd be better to keep it from him," Foxy said back.

Freddy raised his eyebrow and said, "Well what reason do you have for us not telling him?"

Foxy sighed and pointed his finger at him, "He'd still be a human, but in an animatronics body. Plus he could end up telling Mike about it."

"I still don't see why we have to keep this a secret from humans," Freddy told him.

"Aye, it'd be the bosses decision, not ours," Foxy replied.

Freddy sighed and got up, "I'm telling the secret, he's not a human anymore. He should have the right to know."

Foxy stood and walked out of the curtains. He said to Freddy quietly before he went, "Ye better hope that Jeremy keeps the secret laddie, or he'd end up ruining this place for good."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll keep the secret," Freddy said as he walked through the curtains. He saw Jeremy talking to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie seems to be laughing, while Bonnie has an angry look at her. Freddy sighs and walks over to them.

"Whats the problem here?" Freddy asked them.

Toy Bonnie just kept on laughing. Jeremy looked confused at them both.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened, Toy Bonnie won't stop acting like we're her brothers or something!" Bonnie said in a harsh voice.

"So? What does it matter if she thinks that? Does it affect anything?" Freddy asked.

"Well... no..." Bonnie told him, "It just gets annoying that's all!"

Freddy sighed and looked at Jeremy, "Hey kid, I need to talk to you in private."

Jeremy smiled and said, "Sure, is there something wrong?"

Freddy turned around and said, "No nothings wrong, just something you need to know about..."

Jeremy looked confused and followed Freddy into the Employee's Lounge.

"Oh, they're going to talk about him," Toy Bonnie said quietly.

Bonnie frowned and said, "It does doesn't it?" He looked under his arms for a second. He saw that Dark Bonnie's fur was covering most of it.

_"I will take control of you soon enough Bonnie, you can't do anything to stop me," _Dark Bonnie said in his mind.

_"You won't take total control of me, no matter how hard you try!" _Bonnie shouted back at him. Dark Bonnie just simply laughed at Bonnie.

[Employee's Lounge]

Swift was laughing as her and Flame watched Toy Freddy trying to use Flame's IPhone. He was frustrated, and he put the IPhone down on the table.

"Come on Toy Freddy, it's not THAT hard to use it, don't you see parents and teens using them all the time?" Flame said to him.

"Well sure, but I'm not allowed to just take them and use them!" Toy Freddy replied.

"This is funny, he can't do anything without the lock screen password," Flame whispered in Swift's ear.

"I know, this is too funny honestly," Swift whispered back at him.

Freddy then came into the room with Jeremy. He saw Toy Freddy trying to get into Flame's IPhone. Swift was still laughing every time he got mad.

"Ok guys, can you guys leave for a moment? I need to tell Jeremy something," Freddy said loud and clear.

"Um sure Freddy!" Flame exclaimed.

"Alright then," Swift said.

"Well sure, I guess," Toy Freddy said.

Flame and Swift left the room. Toy Freddy then left, but before he left he whispered something in Freddy's ear, "Your going to tell Jeremy about him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm hoping that he won't say a word to Mike," Freddy whispered back.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Toy Freddy whispered as he left the room.

Freddy closed the door behind them, and locked it. He then pulled 2 chairs over, and sat down in 1 of them.

"Come here Jeremy, there's something I've got to tell you," Freddy said. Jeremy sat down in the other chair.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"You know about all of us, the animatronics right?" Freddy told him. Jeremy nodded his head.

"Well, there's another one that was kept hidden from the world," Freddy began,"Only the boss knows about him. He's not even in company records either. We called him Purple, but his real name is Purple Freddy."

"Geeze, why's there so many of you?" Jeremy asked.

"Ha ha, I know right?" Freddy started, "Anyways, he was with us when the 1st Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was established, not the diner, the pizzeria. After 2 months of being in operation, he seemed to just come out of nowhere, he was found in the Backstage room. We talked for awhile, and he seemed like the children would love him. I went over to the boss and asked him if Purple could perform with us. He quickly disagreed, saying that he would end up like Goldie, hated and unloved. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him, like it did to Goldie. Goldie was at 1st performing with us, but he stopped after only 5 days. The adults said that Goldie was the one who did nothing to protect that child. They only acknowledged him, not even remembering that I did nothing just like Goldie. They said that they will not bring their children back, unless they get rid of him. The boss was sad, but he didn't want to scrap Goldie, so he had the workers hide him in the backstage. The boss didn't want that happening to another animatronic. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he had already made up his mind. He didn't want anyone to know about Purple, so he told us to lie to him to keep him from being discovered. Not even the company itself knew about Purple. We had him stay in the darkest corner, in the darkest box. We didn't even allow him to leave that box, since the security guard always came at night. We felt bad for him, but we did what was necessary to keep him safe."

Jeremy had more questions about Purple Freddy. He wanted to know why he's not with them.

"So where is he then?" Jeremy asked.

Freddy told him, "Well when the 2nd building was up, there was a basement under the Parts and Service where we hid him. Since this is a combined design of the last place and that one, I'm assuming he's still down there."

"Don't you think that the lies were too much for him?" Jeremy asked ask he slowly got up.

Freddy got up and started to unlock the door, "Yes, we all did. But we had to do what was necessary for him." They both then left the Employee's Lounge.

[New Show Stage]

Freddy and Jeremy were walking to the New Show Stage.

"It seems awfully quiet, don't you think?" Jeremy asked Freddy.

Freddy frowned and said back, "Yes it does, something feels wrong. Hurry run!"

They both ran into the main party room. They were shocked at what they saw. Everyone but Mike was knocked out, and badly injured.

"Gu-guys!" Mike shouted at them.

"Mike! Don't worry, we're coming over to you!" Jeremy shouted back.

"No please! Stay away! They might get you!" Mike yelled at them.

"Who is this 'they'?" Freddy asked. Jeremy watched as a purple animatronic arm came from the wall. It reached out for Freddy's neck.

"Freddy, look out!" Jeremy shouted as Freddy turned around.

"What?" Freddy said as he looked at Jeremy. The arm then punched Freddy in the neck, and it knocked him out cold. Jeremy looked in fear as he saw several animatronics come out from the walls. Shade looked straight at Jeremy.

"I'm back for my body human," Shade said as he reached for Jeremy's face.

**Well then, that's the end of chapter 24! I left some suspense, since I haven't really done that in the last couple of chapters. If you haven't voted in the poll for which of my OC's you guys like the most, please go to my profile to do that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	25. Ch25: Stealth

**Hey everyone! For some reason, I couldn't get on the site to add the 25th chapter yesterday! I literally tried for 30 minutes before I gave up. Well, remember that half of this chapter happens during chapter 24. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

** - Author**

[Main Hallway]

Shade was showing the dark animatronics and Purple Freddy how to easily maneuver on the walls while in shadow form. He watched as Purple Freddy was going around the fastest out of the other animatronics.

"I see that your getting the hang of it Purple," Shade said.

Purple Freddy smiled and told him, "Yeah, it's easy when you get used to it!"

Dark Chica asked Shade, "So, when are we going to strike?"

Shade looked at her and replied, "We can attack at any time, just make sure that no one is watching them while you take them down."

Dark Chica nodded her head. The others agreed with Shade.

"Ok, now is the best time to go in there," Shade began, "I see that Freddy and Jeremy are going into the Employee's Lounge. This gives us our time to take them down!"

"I think I see Toy Freddy & 2 other animatronics leaving the room also!" Purple Freddy said.

"This is definitely the time to strike," Shade told them as they all went into the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

Flame and Swift went over to the curtains. Flame had the IPhone in his hands.

"So, what do you want to do on it?" Flame asked her.

"Hmmm, I don't know really," She said back.

Flame turned it on and went to the apps.

"Well there's these game on here," Flame said to Swift.

"We can pl-" Swift said before the phone cut her off. Flame looked at it, and saw that it was Rykson.

"Shoot, I have to answer this," Flame told her.

Swift just giggled and said, "Oh don't worry! It shouldn't take that long!"

Flame smiled and looked at the phone.

"Well ok, you probably should be waiting for me outside the curtains then," Flame said.

Swift smiled and kissed Flame on the check, "Sure, I'll be waiting." Swift left the curtains, and sat on the steps of the stage. Flame smiled and looked back at the phone.

Flame answered it and said, "Um hello?"

"Flame, whats been going on there? Is everyone alright?" Rykson asked.

Flame paused before he answered him, "Well sorta, see a human was shot in the chest, and they had to stuff him into a suit to save his life."

"Well, at least everyone's still alive," Rykson told him.

"Um, Rykson?" Flame asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Rykson said back.

"I was wondering if you can send my stuff over here, I might stay here for awhile," Flame asked.

"Sure, I should be able to send you your stuff, it might take a couple of days to get there," Rykson said. Flame suddenly heard a soft wind sound go through the room.

"Ok, I need to go, 2417," Flame told him.

Rykson paused when he heard this, "Got it, be careful with that thing."

Flame said to him before he hung up, "I will."

Flame quickly put the IPhone in his pocket. He took out his long sword, and slowly was spinning around the room. Suddenly, he felt a blow hit him on the head. He was trying to get up, but he was getting hit each time he tried. _"Who the hell is this..." _Flame though as he slowly was knocked out cold.

Swift has been waiting for Flame for awhile now. She looked at the clock, and it read 4:45 AM. _"Geeze, maybe I should check on him"_ Swift thought as she walked back into the curtains. She was shocked when she saw Flame knocked out in the room.

Swift took out her daggers and shouted, "Alright! Who did this!" She was soon answered, when something hit her in the back, and made her fall to the floor. There were a couple of animatronics that were kicking her on the sides. _"Who are you? What are you?" _Swift thought. One of the kicks hit her hard on the head, and she was knocked unconscious.

The dark animatronics, Purple Freddy, and Shade all met back on the right wall of the party room.

"So, how many of them did we take out so far?" Shade asked the group.

"Well, Dark Mangle and I took out Flame and Swift," Dark Swift told Shade.

"Dark Freddy and I took down Chica, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie," Dark Foxy told him.

"And you and I took out Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle," Purple Freddy said last.

" So we still got Foxy, Goldie, and Marionette to take out, lets find them then," Shade told the group.

Foxy was walking around, when he saw Mike hiding in a corner.

"Aye Mikey, what'd be the problem?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy! Run! Just get out before they get you!" Mike shouted.

Foxy looked confused ,"Who'd ye be talking about?" Mike saw as a fist came out of the wall behind Foxy. It punched Foxy in the back of the head, and he was knocked out.

"No! Leave us alone! What have we ever done to you!?" Mike shouted.

"We're not after you human, we're going to have fun with you later," a familiar voice said.

"Wait, you're Golden Bonnie! Why would you help them!" Mike shouted.

"Oh, I want my body back, and call me Shade, I'm not golden anymore thanks to your friend," Shade told him harshly.

"You can't take everyone out! Goldie and Marionette are the best of us!" Mike said.

Shade just laughed at him, "Oh no? You are dumber than you look then." Another figure walked up next to Shade. It whispered something in his ears.

"Look at that, we just took them down also, now all that's left is Jeremy," Shade told Mike. He then heard the door of the Employee's Lounge open.

"Oh, it looks like they are right on time," Shade said, as he walked over with the other dark animatronics near Freddy & Jeremy.

"Hey Shade, can I take down Freddy?" Purple Freddy asked.

"Yea, you can take him down Purple," Shade responded.

"OH, this will make me very happy!" Purple Freddy exclaimed as they started following the 2 animatronics.

Freddy and Jeremy were walking to the New Show Stage.

"It seems awfully quiet, don't you think?" Jeremy asked Freddy.

Freddy frowned and said back, "Yes it does, something feels wrong. Hurry run!"

They both ran into the main party room. They were shocked at what they saw. Everyone but Mike was knocked out, and badly injured.

"Gu-guys!" Mike shouted at them.

"Mike! Don't worry, we're coming over to you!" Jeremy shouted back.

"No please! Stay away! They might get you!" Mike yelled at them.

"Who is this 'they'?" Freddy asked. Jeremy watched as a purple animatronic arm came from the wall. It reached out for Freddy's neck.

"Freddy, look out!" Jeremy shouted as Freddy turned around.

"What?" Freddy said as he looked at Jeremy. The arm then punched Freddy in the neck, and it knocked him out cold. Jeremy looked in fear as he saw several animatronics come out from the walls. Shade looked straight at Jeremy.

"I'm back for my body human," Shade said as he reached for Jeremy's face.

Jeremy jumped back, and the dark animatronics came out of the wall.

"You can't escape your fate, just accept it!" Purple Freddy said to him.

"Wait, are you that purple animatronic Freddy told me about?" Jeremy asked him.

Purple Freddy hesitated before he told him, " Ye-yeah, why?"

Jeremy smiled when he heard that, "Oh Purple, why are you against us?"

Purple Freddy snarled, "It's because they never let me do anything, they only tell me lies!"

"Purple, they only lied to protect you..." Jeremy said.

"What do you mean!?" Purple shouted angrily. Shade thought _"Oh no... he's going to try to get him on their side..." _

"Don't listen to him! He's probably lying to you like the others did for years!" Shade yelled at Purple Freddy.

"Don't listen to him, they are manipulating you, I'll tell you the real reason to why they lied for years," Jeremy told him. Shade ran up to Jeremy, and swung his fist at him. Jeremy quickly dodged out of the way, and smirked.

"Shade stop! I want to hear this..." Purple Freddy told him.

"They only lied to protect you from being scrapped, Freddy told me all of this," Jeremy began, "Freddy actually asked the owner if you can perform with them. He told him no, but for a different reason that you may be thinking right now. He didn't want you to suffer the same fate as Goldie, not being loved. He probably did this, because of Vincent being the murder of the children..."

Purple Freddy paused when he heard this, "Oh my gosh, that does make sense," Purple Freddy turned to Shade, "I thought something that was wrong, now I have to stop you!"

Shade sighed and told him, "Well your loss then..." He quickly moved and suddenly oil was spilling across the floor. Purple Freddy's chest was deeply cut, by a long sword.

"Flame's long sword! How did you get that!" Jeremy shouted.

"I thought that he might leave us, so I took it after we knocked out the wolf," Shade told them both.

Jeremy watched as Purple Freddy fell to the floor. Jeremy got angry as he picked Purple Freddy up, and he moved Purple Freddy behind him. He looked at Purple Freddy's fearful eyes.

"Am I going to die?" Purple Freddy asked softly.

"No... we have Mike, he should be able to save you..." Jeremy told him. He got up, and looked at Shade with anger in his eyes. His eye color was blood red.

"I will kill you! I will make sure you can't hurt our friend again!" Jeremy shouted.

"Oh good luck with that," Shade said as he held the long sword in front of him.

**Oh no Purple Freddy! He doesn't look like he's in good condition right now! So who will win this battle to the death? Jeremy or Shade? We will see in the next chapter. Again, sorry for not being able to put chapter 25 up yesterday. Let me know if you guys would rather me update every other day instead of every day. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	26. Ch26: Fallen Ally

**Well guys, I'm still undecided on updating every day, or every other day. For now I'm going to update every day until I decided. If anyone forgot, there's a poll asking who's my best OC on my profile. Anyways, lets see who will win this death battle! Hee hee, death battle.**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

Jeremy was starting into Shade's eyes. He only saw revenge in them. _"If I don't take you out, we will never stop suffering!" _Jeremy thought.

"Come on now! Make your move!" Shade shouted as he lifted up Flame's long sword.

Jeremy grinned as he ran up to Shade. Shade swung the sword, and cut a deep wound on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy shouted in pain as he held his shoulder.

"Come on! That's all you got?" Shade said in a menacing tone.

"Oh, there's a lot more where that came from!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Ha! It doesn't look like you can do much then," Shade told him.

Jeremy snarled and ran at Shade. Shade swung the sword again, but he missed Jeremy by inches. Jeremy then tackled Shade to the ground. Dark Freddy was about to help him, but Shade put his hand up at him.

"No Dark Freddy. This is between him and me," Shade said to Dark Freddy. He just nodded, and stepped back.

Jeremy started to punch Shade in the face several times. Shade then grabbed one of his fists, and threw Jeremy off of him. Shade got up, and held the sword up again. Jeremy smiled, and took a rusty pipe out of the wall. They both then started sword fighting, with Jeremy slightly struggling.

"Oh what now? You can't fight with swords?" Shade said as he knocked the rusty pipe out of Jeremy's hands.

Jeremy snarled and said, "I can fight with sword, just not with a damn rusty pipe!"

Jeremy kicked Shade in the stomach. Shade fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Shade groaned as he tried getting up. Jeremy then kicked Shade back to the floor.

"Oh, now who's losing hmm?" Jeremy asked as he kicked Shade every time he tried to get up.

"I'd say it's still you Jeremy!" Shade shouted at him. Shade then went into the wall, and punched Jeremy backwards. Jeremy tripped on a toy left on the floor, and fell. Shade then came back out of the wall, and picked up Flame's sword. He swung it down at Jeremy. Jeremy rolled out of the way, and it nearly hit his arm. Jeremy then ran and picked up the rusty pipe again.

"Mike! Wake up the others! quickly!" Jeremy shouted. Mike nodded, and ran to get the other animatronics up.

"So now your asking for backup? Well it's not going to work buddy!" Shade said as he ran towards Jeremy, with the sword held up.

"Nope! I'm just going to finish you off!" Jeremy shouted as he ran at Shade.

There was a loud sound of metal penetrating endoskeleton. Jeremy and Shade both had a large wound in their chests. They both grinned and walked back. They then ran at each other again. This time though, they both stopped when they hit each other the second time. Mike walked back towards them with Foxy, Flame, and Swift. He saw Jeremy and Shade fall backwards onto the floor.

**"Jeremy no!" **Mike shouted as he ran to Jeremy. Foxy and Swift were following closely behind.

"Well... looks like nobody won I guess... ha ha ha..." Shade said as he started to power off.

Mike held Jeremy's hand, and was crying.

"Buddy, please... don't die on us..." Mike said.

"Mike, it's ok... I co-couldn't let him have his body back. I-I knew that he would be-beat me if I didn't do this." Jeremy said weakly.

"Why didn't you go to rage mode!? You would've surely beaten him!" Flame told him, also very sad.

Jeremy pointed his hand at Shade and spoke to him, "It's because of that..." Flame looked at Shade, and saw that he had his sword.

"Oh... I see..." Flame said quietly. He went over to Shade, and took the sword out of his cold hands.

"We have to go... Vincent will not be happy about this..." Dark Freddy told the other dark animatronics.

"Aye matey, we'd be in for it, aren't we?" Dark Foxy replied as they walked away from them.

Jeremy looked back at Mike, and cried, "I know that I had no choice, it was either let him take me out, or take us both down..."

Mike cried even more, "I don't want you to go Jeremy... let me check your endoskeleton!"

Jeremy sighed and said, "I'm afraid that we hit each others power cores..."

Mike quickly opened Jeremy's chest. He saw that Jeremy's power core was evenly cut in half. Mike closed the lid, and sighed. A tear drop fell from his eye, and hit Jeremy's chest.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Mikey..." Jeremy said very weakly.

Mike hugged him, "You were my best friend... then all of this bullshit happened..." He heard Jeremy power down all the way. Mike slowly got up, and had his head down. Chica, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie ran where they were at.

"Oh no... what happened?" Chica asked.

Mike didn't say anything. Swift looked at her, and she was tearing up.

"Jeremy is dead, those dark bastards..." She told Chica coldly.

Chica then walked up to Mike and hugged him, "Don't worry Mike, we'll help you go through this, together."

Mike made her let go of him. He looked at the Main Hallway, "You bastards... I'll make all of you suffer and DIE! I will kill you all for Jeremy!"

Foxy sighed and put his hook on Mike's shoulder, "We'll get our revenge, but 1st we have to wake up the others."

Mike had an evil grin on his face, "I will rip those dark animatronics piece by piece, until there's nothing left!"

[New Security Office]

The dark animatronics all entered the office. They were worried about how Vincent will react.

"Where are Shade and Purple?" Vincent asked Dark Freddy.

"Oh.. um about that," Dark Freddy started.

"About what? Is there something wrong?" Vincent said as his voice raised.

"Sh-Shade is dead, and they had Purple Freddy switch sides..." Dark Freddy said as he closed his eyes.

Vincent hesitated before he got up, hold the crossbow in his hand.

"So, we have no way to stop them? I knew that I shouldn't of brought you and Dark Foxy back," Vincent said as he aimed the crossbow at Dark Freddy. He shot him in the chest, and oil spilled out everywhere. Dark Freddy powered down, and the other dark animatronics looked back in fear.

"I need you guys to prepare for the final battle! They will be finished once and for all!" Vincent shouted at them.

"W-we will Vincent, we just need some time..." Dark Swift told him.

Vincent grinned as he put his crossbow away, "Good, now prepare in the party rooms, I need you all to be at you best fighting ability. It will be 5 against 13, we want no errors!" The dark animatronics all left then office, and went into the 2nd Party Room._"They better be cautious, I'm not bringing them back if they fail..." _Vincent thought as he reloaded the crossbow.

**NO! Jeremy! Those damned dark animatronics! Lets have a moment to remember Jeremy.**

_**5 Minutes Later**_

**Mike will make sure that they will suffer a terrible death! What exactly are Vincent and the dark animatronic planning to do? We won't find out until the next chapter! Anyways, I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	27. Ch27: Planning, Horror, and Bonnie

**I did not expect that big of a reaction from Jeremy's death! Well don't worry, I have something planned... just you guys wait! I also have made another poll, asking who you want to be shipped with Foxy. After that poll is done, I will put back the poll asking which of my OC's are the best. Anyways, lets get on to chapter 27!**

** - Author**

[Kitchen]

Bonnie and Chica were sitting at the chefs table. The clock read 5:45 AM. Chica was still crying. Bonnie was trying to comfort Chica.

"Hey Bonnie, why does he want to get rid of us?" Chica asked.

Bonnie was confused, "What do you mean he?"

"Who do you think? There's only one person who would want us gone," Chica told her.

Bonnie realized who she was talking about, "How can you assume that it's him?"

Chica cried even more, "I can tell, the look of the dark animatronics had a fearful look on their eyes. The same look we had when we saw Vincent kill those children."

"So... you believe he's the one doing all of this," Bonnie said.

Chica nodded, "Yes, I do."

They heard Freddy calling everyone into the New Show Stage. They nodded and both walked out of the Kitchen.

[New Show Stage]

Freddy and Toy Freddy were standing on the stage. There was a large rectangular box between them. Everyone was wondering what that was for.

"Um, hey Freddy? Why do you have that?" Flame asked.

Freddy looked down and closed the box. Toy Freddy sealed it with duct tape.

"It's... it's where Jeremy is right now," Freddy told him.

"Your going to bury him aren't you?" Mech said.

Freddy sighed and explained to everyone, "Yes, I didn't want him to be found from the boss, or any of the employees, we need this to be a secret."

Chica nudged Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie sighed and got up to the show stage.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie started to take the tape off, "I know a way we can bring him back."

Swift and Mech looked at each other, and knew what he was talking about.

Toy Freddy grabbed Bonnie's hand and said, "Well then? How?"

"Chica and I believe that the person behind all of this is Vincent," Bonnie told them both.

Goldie teleported onto the stage, "It is him Bonnie, he was the one who left me trapped in the cage."

Freddy raised his eyebrow, "So what are you saying Bonnie?"

Bonnie continued talking, "If he's able to do this much damage to us, he has to be extremely powerful."

Flame suddenly spoke, "You don't mean..."

Bonnie grinned and told him, "Yes, I do Flame."

Goldie started speaking, "We can't do it right away, he's powerful, but look at the time, it's almost 6 AM!"

"We'll have to strike at the fool when it'd be closing time," Foxy said.

"We can't bury Jeremy, just hide him with Purple!" Toy Chica told them.

"Yeah, hide him with me, they never check that area," Purple Freddy said, as Mike was nearly done closing the wound in his stomach.

"So, we've got a plan, we will strike them tonight!" Freddy shouted. The others cheered in agreement. Soon after, the 6 AM bell went off, and everyone went to their places. Mech, Flame, and Swift were all going towards the Employee's Lounge with Goldie.

"So, I wonder what happens in the New Security Office when it's daytime," Flame asked Goldie.

Goldie paused for a moment, "All I know is that the vents are blocked off. Vincent might do more than closed the vents though."

Flame frowned, and looked back towards the Main Hallway. _"I wonder..." _Flame thought as he entered the Employee's Lounge.

[New Security Office]

Vincent put the monitor, after he heard about their plans.

"So, they think they can take me down? I don't think so!" Vincent shouted as he knocked some plushies off of the desk, "I don't think so! I know exactly how they all are, and how to hit them in their weak points!"

Vincent shot a bolt at the Celebrate! poster. It hit Toy Freddy in the chest. Vincent sighed as he reloaded the crossbow.

"You guys! Get back here! The place is opening up again!" Vincent shouted. The dark animatronics soon entered the room. Vincent then proceeded to lock the vents down.

"Dark Chica, you know the code," Vincent said smiling.

"Got it sir!" Dark Chica exclaimed as she went over to a number pad. She typed in a few numbers, and a large door began to close off the office from the rest of the building. Vincent then locked the door behind the desk.

"I know that Dark Bonnie is trapped inside of Bonnie's body, I just hope that he doesn't take control during the day..." Vincent told them, "Get some rest, we all need it for tonight!"

[Parts & Service]

2 teenager employees walked into the room. They looked around, and saw nobody in there.

"Dude shut the door! They can't catch us doing this!" one of them said to the other.

The other one locked the Parts and Service door, "Come on Austin! They haven't caught us before! Why would they now?"

Austin sighed and told him, "It's just to be safe Ryan, you know that there's cameras in each room!"

Ryan nodded, and got a step ladder. He put it under the camera, and climbed up it. Ryan then flipped a switch on the camera, and it started to power down. Austin then took out a bottle filled with a liquid. He smiled as he poured it into 2 separate cups. They were about to drink it, but they heard a noise of a door opening.

"Hey, what is that?" Austin said as he walked down with Ryan, "Whoa, it's like a secret room or something!"

Ryan looked in a corner, and saw a long, rectangular box. He walked up to it, and took out his pocketknife.

"I wonder what's in here!" Ryan told Austin. He opened it, and saw a golden looking animatronic inside. It looked like a bunny.

"Dude, we should totally tell Mr. Fazbear!" Ryan told Austin.

"Yeah, we should man!" Austin said back, "I call getting him down here!"

Ryan smiled and said, "Well I'll make some kind of attraction for it!"

It has been several minutes since Austin left. Ryan was putting the finishing touched on the display. He smiled at his work.

"Well, looks like you will be with the Fazbear group soon enough!" Ryan exclaimed. Austin and Mr. Fazbear then came into the room.

Mr. Fazbear listened as Ryan explained what they can do with it. He said that they can make a horror attraction to get older kids to come to the pizzeria.

"That's an excellent idea boys! I wish that this place was discovered sooner!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed, "I will call some engineers to start working on the expansion, they might come in 3 days at the least.

The 3 of them left the room. Soon after, Purple Freddy emerged from the small dark box in another corner of the room. _"Oh no... what are we going to do?" _Purple Freddy thought as he closed the basement door fully.

[Old Show Stage]

Freddy was performing with Bonnie as usual. Chica was walking around the table, giving the children cake.

"Thanks Chica!" The little children said as they started to eat the cake.

"Oh don't mention it!" Chica said as she started walking back into the stage.

A little girl sat down on the steps of the stage with the cake in her lap. She looked up and saw Bonnie kneeling over her.

"Hey, is something wrong sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing, just that it's not my birthday, it's my friend Stephanie's birthday, they want to hang out with her..." The little girl said.

"Hey, they won't forget about you! Just go over to them, have fun!" Bonnie told her.

"Thanks Bonnie!" The little girl looked over her shoulders, "Um , Bonnie? What's wrong with your fur?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowned. He looked at his arm, and saw that the entire arm was covered. Dark Bonnie's fur was quickly covering him.

_"Oh crap! I forgot about him!" _Bonnie thought as he got up.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie, "Hey what's wrong?"

Bonnie started to walk backwards, and he fell to the floor. Freddy saw that Dark Bonnie's fur was covering his entire body.

_"Please, at least not now! Not in front of the kids!" _Bonnie thought.

_"Too bad! I will control you whenever I feel like it!" _Dark Bonnie said, with a very dark laughter.

Foxy stopped performing at Pirate's Cove, and looked over at the show stage.

"Foxy why'd you stop?" A little boy asked.

"Oh, I have to be right back me mateys!" Foxy said as he started to run over to the stage.

"Bonnie, whats wrong with you!" Freddy shouted.

"Oh I'm not Bonnie anymore!" Dark Bonnie yelled back.

"Aye kids! Stay back!" Foxy shouted as he started to gently push the children away from the stage.

Dark Bonnie snarled and jumped at Freddy. Freddy struggled to get Dark Bonnie off of him. Chica ran over to them, and pushed Dark Bonnie off.

"Bonnie snap out of it!" Chica said.

Dark Bonnie just smiled, and charged towards Freddy and Chica...

**Wow, so much stuff happened in this chapter! 1st they find out a way to bring Jeremy back, then 2 employees find Jeremy, and have the boss agree to make an attraction with him, and finally Bonnie loses control of his body by Dark Bonnie. It looks like somethings going down, and I don't think you guys will like it. Will they be able to neutralize Dark Bonnie, or will a kid get hurt in the process? We won't find out until the next chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	28. Ch28: Withered

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 28! I want you guys to go to the poll on my profile, and vote for who to be shipped with Foxy. I've been thinking about that, and I noticed that only 2 people voted. That's definitely not enough people to just start using the ship they choose! So just go on that if you have time and vote on it! Well, onto this chapter!**

** - Author**

[Old Show Stage]

Dark Bonnie ran up to Freddy, and knocked him onto the side. Freddy groaned as he got up. Chica then hit Dark Bonnie in the head with his guitar, slightly damaging it.

"Bonnie please! Snap out of it!" Chica cried as she stepped back, "Foxy keep trying to get those kids away from us!"

Foxy looked up and shouted, "Aye, I'll make sure none of these landlubbers get over there!"

Parents were shocked when they saw the animatronics fighting each other.

"What are we going to do?" One parent said.

"I will get Mr. Fazbear, and fast!" Another one said as he ran out of the room. A couple of parents were helping Foxy keep the kids away from Freddy, Chica, and Dark Bonnie.

Dark Bonnie snarled as he got back up. He went up to Chica and threw her across the stage, forcing her to let go of the guitar.

"My guitar duck!" Dark Bonnie yelled at her.

"I am not a duck!" Chica shouted as Freddy helped her up.

"Somethings not right Chica, that fur color, and him not even caring about his guitar... that is not Bonnie!" Freddy said.

Dark Bonnie just laughed and smiled at them, "Oh of course it's Bonnie you guys, you just got the wrong controller."

Freddy held his microphone, and chucked it at Dark Bonnie.

"The power core, of course!" Freddy told Chica.

Chica was confused and asked, "The power core? What's wrong with it?"

Freddy sighed and told her, "Bonnie had his power core severely damaged in a fight 2 days ago. Luckily, Dark Bonnie's power core was undamaged, so I replaced it with his. Now this is happening..."

Chica looked back at her friend. She was greeted with a hit in the face from Bonnie's guitar. She fell backwards into the crowd. Foxy quickly caught her, and put her feet back on the floor.

"Oh, thanks Foxy..." Chica said faintly.

"No problem, but yer vision might be blurry now, isn't it?" Foxy asked.

"Oh... yeah it is..." Chica told him.

Foxy sighed, and he carried Chica over to a table. He set her down in a chair. He looked back, and saw the little girl that Bonnie talked to earlier go up onto the stage.

"Kid don't!" Foxy shouted as he tried to get over to the stage.

Freddy looked back, and saw that the kid was running over to Dark Bonnie. He tried to stop her, but Dark Bonnie noticed her already.

"Bonnie, please stop this! Your making me all sad..." The kid said to Dark Bonnie.

_"I...I can't give up now!" _Bonnie thought as he began to fight for control of his body.

_"Nice try, you won't be getting anywhere to being able to stop me!" _Dark Bonnie said in an evil tone.

Dark Bonnie raised up Bonnie's guitar, "Oh kid, I can stop this all right now!" He swung the guitar at the kid. Freddy was shocked as the kid got knocked back, and she had a big gash in her chest. Goldie suddenly appeared, and put his hand around Dark Bonnie's neck.

**"That's enough Dark Bonnie!" **Goldie shouted as he threw Dark Bonnie into the ground. The impact knocked him out. Mr. Fazbear and the toy animatronics ran into the room with a parent.

"Wha-what happened?" Toy Chica asked in fear.

"I'll tell you what happened," Goldie said as he pointed at the dying child.

"No... this can't be happening again!" Mr. Fazbear said.

There were murmurs in the crowd of parents.

"Did he just say again?"

"Why did that just happen?"

"Isn't that that golden bear thing from the 1st building? Didn't he get scrapped?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Maybe our parents were wrong about him when we were a kid..."

Mr. Fazbear sighed, and walked over to the child, "Somebody call 911, quickly!"

[New Show Stage]

It has been several hours since the paramedics arrived at the restaurant. Mr. Fazbear was talking to the angry parents of the girl in his office.

"Please, it wasn't Bonnie's fault, he was glitching," Mr. Fazbear lied to them.

"We don't care! This place is getting shut down!" They both said.

Mr. Fabear tried to compromise, "I need this place to stay open! Is there any way to keep it open?"

1 parent told him, "Only 1, you have to scrap Bonnie, and not just hide him away in the backstage like you did with that gold bear thing!"

Mr. Fazbear was shocked. Scrap Bonnie? He couldn't allow that to happen to him.

Mr. Fazbear sighed and lied again, "Very well then, I will do as you say."

The parents nodded and left the office. Mr. Fazbear looked at the old Celebrate! poster from the 2nd place. _"I don't know what to do..." _He thought.

He left the office and went to the new show stage. He saw Bonnie sitting on the steps, with the other animatronics comforting him. It didn't seem that Dark Bonnie was controlling him.

"Bonnie, it'll be alright, you didn't mean to do that, like the bite..." Freddy told him.

"Yeah, it was just... him," Toy Chica said.

Mike entered the building. He looked at the animatronics with a sad look on his face.

"Hey guys, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry..." Mike said.

Chica looked over at Mr. Fazbear, "So, what's going to happen to Bonnie?"

Mr. Fazbear told them grimly, "They, they want Bonnie scrapped to keep this place open..."

Toy Bonnie cried as she heard this, "You won't do it, will you?"

"No.. I won't. I just have to make them believe he's scrapped..." Mr. Fazbear began, "This will be painful Bonnie, can you handle it?"

Bonnie looked at Mr. Fazbear fearfully, "I-I think I can..."

Mr. Fazbear started tearing up as he went to Bonnie. He grabbed Bonnie's face and began to tear it off. Bonnie was shrieking in pain as he did this. His face finally got ripped off, revealing his endoskeleton face. Oil was dripping out of his head. Mr. Fazbear then got a knife, and started cutting the top and bottom of Bonnie's right arm. He ripped the detached arm off, and it showed wires hanging out.

"I- I think that's good enough..." Bonnie said weakly.

Mr. Fazbear had a few teardrops fall onto the floor. He sadly said goodbye to the group, and he left the pizzeria. The animatronics looked at their withered friend.

"Bonnie..." Freddy said sadly.

Bonnie slowly looked over to Freddy. Instead of his eyes, there were just 2 red dots.

"I want Vincent and his friends to suffer! I can't stand for this! He has hurt us for too long! We have to strike now, or we will all end up getting scrapped!" Bonnie shouted at them.

Freddy smiled at him, "It looks like you still got your spirit buddy."

Bonnie started at Freddy ,"This isn't enough to make me stop!"

They all looked over at the Main Hallway. The toy animatronics all got up.

"They will suffer for what they did to Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

Bonnie was happy. _"At least I still have friends that believes in me..."_ Bonnie thought as he got up.

**Wow, that was very sad. It was very painful for me to write also. I have big plans for the next 5 chapters or so, so stay tuned! Wait this ain't TV... whatever. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that, or didn't I don't mind either way. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	29. Ch29: Necklace

**Uh, hello? Hello hello? Oh hey there, looks like you get to chapter 29. The sadness just seems to keep on growing, doesn't it? Well fear not, the author will have everything turn around from this point. It won't just happen right away, so don't get your hopes up.**

** - Phone Guy**

**Grrrr, I really hate it when they do my intro for me. Oh he forgot to mention, Foxy's ship is *****! Well what do you expect? I can't just reveal it right from the beginning! One more thing, the title of this chapter won't make sense until you get to a specific part. Well, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

** - Author**

[Old Show Stage]

Chica and Mangle were talking to each other as they were cleaning the blood stain on the stage.

"That poor kid... I hope that she's still alive," Chica said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't like The Bite, she should be fine," Mangle assured her.

Chica sighed and told her the truth, "You know that Bonnie's guitar splits into 2 points right?" Mangle nodded her head.

"The little girl was stabbed in the chest with it, maybe making 1 of her lungs collapsing," Chica said.

"Oh no..." Mangle said quietly.

"I know, we can't do anything about it, we just need to hope that she will survive surgery to remove the fragments of the broken guitar," Chica said.

"Otherwise..." Mangle told her quietly. Chica understood what Mangle said. Foxy's head popped out of the Pirate's Cove curtains. Chica smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hey lassies, I've overheard what ye were talking about," Foxy told them.

Mangle grinned, "That's ok!" Chica didn't say anything.

Foxy looked concerned, "Chica? Are ye ok?"

Chica snapped out of her trance, "Oh uh, yeah, I'm fine." _"What is with me lately?" _Chica thought.

Foxy was curious, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothings wrong," Chica told him.

"Well, alright then, " Foxy said as he walked away.

Chica sighed when Foxy left. Mangle nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, what's really wrong?" She asked Chica.

Chica looked back at Mangle, "I don't know, it's just that lately, I've been feeling different when I'm around Foxy."

Mangle laughed, "I wonder how you haven't noticed it yet!"

Chica was confused, "Noticed what?"

"Your in love with him, it's not that hard to figure that out" Mangle told her.

"I am?" Chica asked.

Mangle laughed, "Of course, you've been acting strangely near him!"

"Well, I guess I am," Chica said. Mangle leaned in close to her.

"Why are you doing that?" Chica asked.

Mangle told her in an intimidating tone, "He's going to be mine, so back off."

Chica took a step back,"We will see, shall we?"

"We shall," Mangle told her.

[New Show Stage]

Foxy walked over to the table where Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Flame were sitting at. It looked like that they were playing with a deck of cards.

"Hey, your cheating again!" Toy Freddy shouted at Flame.

"I'm not cheating this time!" Flame shouted back as he showed his cards. They had 5 aces.

Freddy raised his eyebrow, "I thought we only used 1 deck..."

Foxy smiled, "Are ye 4 playing poker again?"

Toy Bonnie looked up at him, "Yep! I'm winning this time!"

Yeah, because we're letting you win," Freddy muttered.

"What was that Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"I said, we're letting her win!" Freddy said louder.

Foxy sat between Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

"Aye, I don't know what to do..." Foxy said silently.

"What do you mean?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Chica, I... I've been feeling, different when I'm with her." Foxy told her.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie smiled. Toy Freddy asked him, "Oh, your in love with Chica, aren't you?"

Foxy looked up, "I, I guess I am..."

Freddy smiled, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know if she likes me back..." Foxy said grimly.

They all heard banging coming from the Old Show Stage. They all got up and went over in that direction.

[Old Show Stage]

Chica and Mangle were fighting each other. Mangle had Chica pinned down to the floor. Foxy, Freddy, Flame, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie ran into the room.

"He's going to be mine!" Mangle shouted in Chica's face.

Chica rolled out of Mangle's grip, and tackled her to the ground, "No he's mine!"

"What is going on here!" Freddy shouted. Chica and Mangle turned in their direction. They both saw Foxy, and quickly got up.

"Uhh... nothing," Mangle said.

"Don't lie to me Mangle," Freddy said sternly.

Foxy walked up to Chica, "Chica, why'd you fight Mangle?" She didn't say anything. Foxy sighed, and held her hand.

"Please tell me, why?" Foxy asked again.

Chica sighed, "We were fighting... for you."

Foxy was shocked, "Fighting, for me? Why?"

Chica's checks blushed, "We we both kinda like you a bit..." Chica was cut off as Foxy hugged her.

"Well, I love ye too Chica..." Foxy told her.

Mangle was angry when she heard this. _"NO! Why her? I will make her pay... just you wait Chica!" _Mangle thought. She knew just the person to help her with this task. mangle quickly left the room, and Freddy was concerned.

"Um I have to plan our attack against Vincent, we should get out of here," Freddy told them. They all left the room and went to the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

Freddy was working on the plans on the steps of the stage. Flame had a blindfold over Swift's eyes.

"What are you going to show me?" Swift asked Flame.

Flame smiled as he guided her, "Oh, you'll see!"

In the Prize Corner, Marionette, Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, and Toy Freddy were standing next to something covered with cloth.

"Thanks for helping me make this BB!" Marionette told him.

"Don't mention it, I may not help in combat, but I do make great gifts!" BB told him.

"Shhh! They're coming!" Toy Bonnie said.

Flame guided Swift all the way to the line set by duct tape.

"Stop here!" Flame said. Swift stopped moving.

"Ok, you can take off your blindfold now," Flame told her. Swift took it off and saw the cloth.

"What is it?" Swift asked.

"You'll see!" Toy Bonnie said. They then took the cloth off of the object. Inside there was a chair with a jewelry box on it. Mech was holding his hands up in the air.

"Oh, I don't have to do this anymore?" Mech asked.

Toy Freddy just chuckled, "Nope, your free to go!" Mech then walked off somewhere else.

Flame nudged Swift, "Go on, see what's inside!" Swift smiled as she took the box. She opened it, and inside had a well-made golden necklace. On the end of it, there was a heart that looked like it could be opened.

"Oh Flame! You shouldn't have!" Swift exclaimed as she hugged him. Flame smiled.

"Just a gift from me to you, I actually crafted that myself," Flame told her.

"Wow... it's beautiful!" Swift told him.

"I promise that I will let nothing ever take you away from me, as long as I stand," Flame told her.

"Oh, your so sweet!" Swift said. They kissed for a few seconds.

Toy Bonnie nudged Toy Freddy, "Why don't we kiss more often?"

Toy Freddy looked her in the eyes, "I really don't know..."

Freddy shouted from the stage, "Meet me in the Employee's Lounge!" Everyone acknowledged his voice, and went over to the room.

[Employee's Lounge]

Freddy was sitting in a chair near a desk he took out of the closet. They entered the room. Mike was the 1st one who noticed Dark Mike laying in the couch, reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I've been here for awhile reading the books in the library, there's a lot of books in the room," Dark Mike told him.

"How have we not noticed him when we were in here?" Flame asked. Goldie then teleported next to Freddy.

"So we have our plan ready, we will all attack him from the hallway, it will take out his dark animatronics faster, and we will hit him hard with our large group," Goldie told them.

Dark Mike looked over at them and sighed, "That's a terrible plan, and you've been working on that for 2 hours now?"

"And you have a better plan?" Freddy said mockingly.

Dark Mike smiled, "Course I do, as much as I hate to join a side, but this plan will be more effective!"

"Well go on then," Freddy told him.

"So you guys know the 2 vents, right?" Dark Mike asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Well, you can split into 3 different groups, this will force their already small group of 5 dark animatronics to 2 groups of 2 and a single one. They will be crippled when you guys come from 3 different sides," Dark Mike finished explaining to them.

"Wow, that may actually work!" Freddy said.

"Course it will, I am just a part of Vincent after all!" Dark Mike exclaimed.

**Well, how do you guys feel about putting back the characters that I completely forgot about in chapter 5? Also, what do you think that Mangle is planning? Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	30. Ch30: Kidnapping

**HEY! Me and BB made that necklace! Not you!**

** - Marionette**

**Whoa! Calm down... I just wanted it to be special!**

** - Flame**

**Umm, well then... So welcome guys to chapter 30! Wow, 30 chapters already? Geeze I need to take a break or something. So, lets see what will happen in this installment! **

** - Author**

[New Security Office]

Vincent was watching the cameras to see how the extra practice was going for the dark animatronics. He saw that they have made huge improvements from last time they fought. He flipped the camera down and saw Mangle hanging from a pole on the ceiling.

"What the, what are you doing here!" Vincent shouted as he took out the crossbow.

Mangle jumped down and smiled, "Oh calm down will you, I'm not here to fight."

Vincent still held his crossbow out, "Well then, what do you want?"

Mangle took the camera and put it to the New Show Stage. Vincent was curious.

"So, I want you to do something for me, it may help you reach your, goals, yes that's it," Mangle said in a calm voice.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Vincent asked her. Mangle pointed at Chica.

"I want you to get rid of her, make her suffer, and then kill her. You can do that right?" Mangle told him. Vincent had an evil grin on his face.

"I will do what you want, this shall be fun," Vincent said.

Mangle handed him back the camera and started to leave the room. Before she went into the hallway, she turned her head and spoke to him.

"One more thing, you will NOT hurt anyone else but her, got it?"

Vincent smiled and replied, "Oh sure, I won't 'Hurt' anyone else."

"You better not, otherwise my teeth will be deep in your throat," Mangle said as she left.

Vincent started laughing maniacally. _"Oh sure, I won't hurt anyone else..." _He thought, _"But the ones that are in love..." _

[New Show Stage]

Flame, Foxy, and Toy Freddy were at a table near the stage. They were playing a 3DS that was left on the table from earlier today.

"Hey, don't jump there, go that way, it should help a lot more!" Toy Freddy told Flame.

"Let him do what he'd want to do, he don't have to listen to ye Toy Freddy," Foxy replied to Toy Freddy.

Freddy and Bonnie walked out from the stage with Toy Bonnie and Marionette.

"You honestly look much more terrifying without your face Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie said gleefully.

"I don't want to be like this... I want to be useful, not someone that gets in the way!" Bonnie shouted as he punched a huge dent into the wall.

"Your not useless Bonnie, just look at what you did there," Freddy told him.

"It's not the same Freddy, I would have a huge disadvantage with only 1 arm, I can't fight like that..." Bonnie told him.

Marionette sighed, "I know Bonnie, but we can't do anything about that until the boss can clear your name."

Mangle slowly entered the room. She smiled, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Mangle, where have ye been?" Foxy asked.

"Oh um, nowhere..." Mangle said suspiciously.

Chica and Mike came out of the Employee's Lounge.

"So, what's with all of the noise?" Mike asked. Mangle was looking at Chica coldly. Chica just stared back at her, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing Mike, your just hearing things," Freddy told him.

"Are you sure, I swear I heard something too," Chica said to Freddy.

"Oh you want to hear what I said? I said that I'm USELESS!" Bonnie shouted at them.

"Please don't believe in that Bonnie..." Freddy said calmly.

**"Why can't I huh!? Why can't you guys accept the facts!" **Bonnie shouted angrily.

"Calm down Bonnie!" Flame yelled at him.

**"Why should I! There's nothing stopping me!" **Bonnie shouted again.

"It's not like you Bonnie!" Chica told him.

**"I hate all of you right now! Just understand! **I'm... useless to you guys..." Bonnie said.

"You... Bonnie..." Freddy said with a hurtful look in his eyes.

Bonnie turned to Freddy in fear, "No, no Freddy I didn't mean it..." They all heard several gunshots. They turned to the source of the sound, and saw Mech holding his pistol straight up in the air. Behind him was Swift, who had a worried look on her face.

"What is with you guys! You never acted like this before! Your always about family and unity, and now Vincent is breaking you all apart!" Mech told them sternly. Everyone started looking at each other. Mech was right, Vincent is pulling them apart.

"I'm, I'm sorry Freddy, I wasn't thinking through this..." Bonnie said quietly.

"It's alright Bonnie, we know that your just frustrated right now," Freddy told him.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, it's his fault..." Chica said.

"We got to stick together, otherwise Vincent will achieve his goals of destroying us," Toy Freddy said. Everyone nodded in approval.

A strange black smoke was hanging around the ceiling. Nobody had noticed it the entire time they were fighting. It suddenly sped through the air, and wrapped itself around Chica. Chica shrieked when it was constricting her body.

"Chica!" Foxy shouted as he tried to reach her. They smoke then pulled Chica through the Main Hallway. The smoke also were hanging over Swift and Toy Bonnie. It also constricted their bodies. It quickly pulled them both away from the group.

_"Vincent you damned lier!" _Mangle thought as Swift and Toy Bonnie were swept away.

"Flame! Help!" Swift shouted before she went through the darkness. Flame, Foxy, and Toy Freddy were all in shock at what had just happened.

"Vincent... YOU BASTARD!" Flame shouted as he punched the table. The impact broke the table in half.

"We have to save them! Quickly!" Freddy shouted as he jumped up from his chair. Foxy held his hand on front of him.

"No Freddy, this'll be our fight, we don't need ye all to get hurt," Foxy said. Toy Freddy nodded at Flame and Foxy. They both nodded back. The 3 or them then started running to the Main Hallway.

Freddy then looked over at Mangle. She was trying to get out of the room sneakily. He clenched his hand into a fist

"Bonnie, stop her!" Freddy ordered. Mangle started to run away, but Bonnie had already caught up to her. Mangle swung a punch at Bonnie, but she missed completely. Bonnie then kicked Mangle in the chest, and she flew into the wall. She tried getting up, but Bonnie had grasped her neck before she was able to stand up fully. Bonnie carried her over to the group. They all had an angry look in their eyes. Mangle closed her eyes to avoid them, but Freddy forced them open with some toothpicks. Mangle was sweating a bit.

"What were you doing when you were gone Mangle?" Freddy asked in a cold and angry voice.

Mangle didn't say a word. Freddy then punched her hard in the face. She cried in pain, and oil was dripping from her nose.

"I said, what were you doing?" Freddy said in a deeper tone.

Mangle said shakily, "Oh, hee hee, funny story..."

**Oh Mangle, what have you just done? Well, looks like Mangle is going to be in some BIG trouble for this, isn't she? Now, what do you think will happen? Will Flame, Foxy, and Toy Freddy get them back? Or will something more shocking happen? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	31. Ch31: Lover Battle Pt1

**Jesus, there's so many chapters at this point! So, here we are at chapter 31. Lets see what will happen right now...**

** - Author**

[Main Hallway]

Flame was slightly ahead of Foxy and Toy Freddy. He turned back to let them catch up to him.

"Ok, we have to rescue them as quickly as we can, otherwise who knows what will happen..." Flame said. Foxy & Toy Freddy nodded in approval. They kept on running until they got near to the Parts and Service room. Flame turned the corner, but a fist swung from the room and hit him hard in the face. Flame was knocked off his feet, and he was stunned. Flame looked up and saw that it was Swift, but something seemed off.

"Flame!" Foxy shouted as he ran up to him. Swift snarled and kicked Foxy in the stomach when he got near. Foxy slid to the wall, and gasped.

"Wh-what is wrong with you!?" Toy Freddy shouted as he began running. He was held by the neck from behind. Toy Freddy slightly turned his head to see that it was Toy Bonnie holding him down. She punched him in the back, and threw him into Flame.

"Toy Bonnie? Why!" Toy Freddy shouted. Toy Bonnie only was smiling crazily. Flame got up and held his arm. He snarled, and ran at Toy Bonnie. Another figure swung a kitchen knife at Flame, and it cut his chest. He shouted in pain as he skidded to a stop to see who cut him. He saw that it was Chica. _"Why are you guys acting like this!?" _Flame thought as he turned back towards Toy Bonnie. Foxy swung his hook at Swift, and it cut her in the hand. Swift had absolutely no reaction to the cut. _"What is going on here?" _Foxy thought.

Swift quickly ran towards Toy Freddy. She cut his wrists, and he shrieked. He looked at his wrists, Swift nearly cut off his hands. _"Something's not adding up here..." _Toy Freddy thought. Flame ran over to Chica, and swung a fist at her. Chica dodged out of the way, and threw the knife at him. It struck Flame in the shoulder, and he quickly ripped the knife out of his shoulder, with the blood-oil mix coming out of the wound.

"Why are you guys acting like this! You would never normally fight us!" Flame shouted at her.

"oHwEnsLqnPaUaxS" Chica said in a distorted voice. Foxy and Toy Freddy quickly ran over to Flame's aid. Flame snarled as he began to throw the knife back. Foxy quickly held Flame's arm to prevent him from throwing it.

"Foxy, what the hell is wrong with you!" Flame shouted at him.

"Flame, listen to Ol'Foxy, somethings not right here, they'd be fighting us, but we've done nothing to them," Foxy told Flame calmly.

"Yeah, he's right, they are fighting, but it doesn't seem like they want to," Toy Freddy said quickly.

Flame looked over at Chica, Swift, and Toy Bonnie. Something did seem odd to him.

"Hmm, your probably right. I think when I asked something to Chica, it seemed like see was trying to say help us..." Flame said.

"We have no choice but to fight them back," Foxy said grimly.

Chica ran up to Foxy, and swung a fist at him. Foxy looked back to see a fist hit him in the face. He was knocked into the wall, and his jaw was broken.

"Foxy!" Toy Freddy shouted. He quickly ran over to help Foxy. Flame was stopping Chica from getting to them. Chica held Flame's arm, and punched his arm from the bottom. The impact caused Flame's arm to be broken, and have pieces of endoskeleton sticking out. Flame screamed as he fell to the floor, trying to put the endoskeleton back into his arm.

Toy Freddy helped put Foxy's jaw back in place. Foxy snarled as he looked over to Chica, who was going towards them.

"I don't want to fight ye, but I will if I have to!" Foxy said as he took a step forward. Chica ran and swung a fist at Foxy, but Foxy dodged out of the way. He then swung his hook, and it hit Chica's beak. Chica was knocked back, and some off her beak was chipped off.

"wsDnaOaxNaToooHcaUwqRmxTawUxS" Chica said again in a distorted voice. _"Don't hurt us, what is going on with ye lass?" _Foxy wondered as he held his fist up. Toy Bonnie came from behind, and hit Foxy in the back. Foxy fell to the floor, and tried to get up. Toy Bonnie just started to kick Foxy to keep him down.

Toy Freddy then tackled Toy Bonnie away from Foxy, and they both crashed to the ground. They both quickly got up, and stared at each other.

"HoaEmcSoaCqOaNaTxRcOzLaLuIaNeGoUxS" Toy Bonnie said in a less distorted voice. Toy Freddy was afraid. _"He's controlling us? Wait..." _Toy Freddy thought. He dodged as Toy Bonnie swung a fist at him. He snarled, and kicked her in the knee. She had no expression of pain when she was hit. Toy Freddy was shocked as Toy Bonnie got up, and kicked him straight into the air. He hit the ceiling, and fell to the ground. There was oil all over his body. Toy Freddy was struggling to get up. When he did, he ran over to Foxy and Flame.

Foxy was fighting off Chica. Chica swung a knife at Foxy, and it clanged against his hook. He twisted the hook, and it made Chica lose grip of the knife. It fell out of her hands, and Foxy kicked Chica away from him.

Flame was gritting his teeth as Swift and him locked with daggers. Flame saw Swift take out a second dagger, and she cut Flame's arm. Flame snarled and held Swift's hand. He twisted it, to where it will be broken. Swift had no signs of pain, and she kicked Flame in the stomach. Flame snarled, and started to take out his long sword. Swift dodged out of the way as Flame swung the sword at her. She kicked the sword out of Flame's hands, and it slid over towards the Parts and Service. Flame looked at Swift, who was crazily laughing. Flame punched her in the stomach, and she just took her dagger, and stabbed it into Flame's arm. Flame shouted as he pulled the blade out, leaving behind a large blood-oil mix on the wound. Flame then kicked Swift, and she flew into the wall in front of him. Toy Freddy got over to Flame and Foxy. They were all panting as they were all fatigued from fighting.

"Guys, I think that Vincent is controlling them!" Toy Freddy shouted as he got to them. Flame looked over at Swift, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Gu-guys... look at their eyes..." Flame said stuttering. Foxy looked at Chica, and Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie. They were terrified at what they had just seen. Swift, Chica, and Toy Bonnie all had eyes with the shade of purple...

**Well, that is a big suspense ending for this 1st part! *Looks at clock and sees that it's Valentine's Day* Oh... huh... this is strange, isn't it? Well that the lovers of the group is fighting each other, yea I'll stop talking now.**

** I have to give credit to Micahell501 for the idea of the purple eyes. I read his fanfiction, and I thought that purple eyes were an awesome idea. Anyways, what will happen in the 2nd part of this battle? You will find out in the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	32. Ch32: Lover Battle Pt2

**Well, here is the 32nd chapter guys! Wow, I have written so much for this story, I can't even believe that I wrote it either! So, I wanted to know if this story actually interests you. I'm just a bit curious.**

** - Author**

[Main Hallway]

Foxy and Toy Freddy were still looking at the purple eyes of their lovers. Foxy snarled as he realized who did this.

"Damn ye Vincent..." Foxy said in a quiet and angry voice.

"Wh-what are we going to do now? They aren't even in control of their own actions!" Toy Freddy asked.

Flame started at the button on Swift's shoulder. _"Maybe... just maybe..." _Flame thought.

Ok guys, I have a plan," Flame told them.

"Well, what is it?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I need you guys to be able to hold down Swift, I'll take it from there," Flame said. Foxy and Toy Freddy nodded.

They went over to Swift, and saw as Chica and Toy Bonnie went over and stood in their way. Foxy dodged out of the way of Chica's fist, but Toy Freddy was hit in the stomach. Toy Freddy fell back as Foxy sped past them. _"Great, I'll have to find a way through..." _Toy Freddy thought as he swung his fist at Toy Bonnie. She took Toy Freddy's fist mid-swing, and threw him into the wall. Toy Freddy then took out a broken piece of wall, and hit Toy Bonnie over the head with it. She was knocked out, and part of her head was cracked. _"Sorry about that Toy Bonnie..." _Toy Freddy thought as he ran past Chica.

Foxy was in mid-fight with Swift when Toy Freddy arrived. Foxy was being swung around by his hook. Swift let go of him, and he crashed into Toy Freddy. They both fell to the floor. Foxy snarled as he got back up. He lunged at Swift, and he pinned her down to the ground.

"Help me lift her up Toy Freddy!" Foxy commanded.

Toy Freddy nodded and held Swift's other arm. _"Ok, now it's my turn!" _Flame thought as he ran to them. Chica was standing in his way, and she threw a kitchen knife. The kitchen knife hit the endoskeleton hanging out of his arm. Flame shouted as the endoskeleton arm was split in half. He painfully took out the severed endoskeleton arm, and swung it at Chica. It hit her hard in the stomach, and she was stunned by the blow. Flame then reached Foxy and Toy Freddy.

"Flame, yer arm!" Foxy shouted, looking at the wires and flesh hanging out.

"It-it's fine Foxy... Mike can fix it later," Flame began, "Now, hold her in front of me.

They both held Swift in front of Flame. He pushed the button on her shoulder, and it opened her chest. On Swift's power core there was a black device. It was labeled 'Hacker Pro'. _"So that's how..." _Flame thought as he reached for it. He tore it off of the power core. Swift then had a system shut down, and turned back on soon after that. her eye color was back to it's normal shade of blue.

"Wh-what happened?" Swift asked Flame.

"Vincent, that's what happened," Flame told her. Swift was in shock as she saw Flame's arm severely damaged, with wire and flesh hanging out.

"Di-did I do that?" Swift asked, worried about Flame.

Flame hesitated, "It wasn't only you Swift, look," Flame point towards Chica and Toy Bonnie. They were both getting up from their injuries. Swift saw that their eyes were purple instead of their normal shade of color.

"What are we going to do?" Swift asked as Foxy and Toy Freddy put her down. She closed her chest before Flame answered.

"Oh, you'll see," Flame told her.

"I'd say we should going for Toy Bonnie next, she'd be in the worst state out of them," Foxy suggested.

"Yes, she is pretty beaten up," Toy Freddy said. Flame nodded at them, and they ran over to the other 2.

"What are they doing?" Swift asked Flame.

"They are going to capture her, then I'll get her out of Vincent's control," Flame told her.

"Is there any way I can help?" Swift said.

"Yea, when we got her pinned down, you keep Chica off of us, we can't risk stunning her again," Flame replied. Swift nodded as she looked back at Toy Bonnie.

Foxy was being pinned down by Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy was trying to get to him, but Chica was holding him back.

"Join me Foxy, being like this won't get you anywhere!" Toy Bonnie said, but he could tell that it was Vincent talking.

"Never Vincent! Nobody will join up with you!" Foxy shouted at him. He heard Vincent evilly laughing through Toy Bonnie.

"Well then, we'll have to do this the hard way, don't we?" Vincent said as he made Toy Bonnie reach for a 'Hacker Pro'. Flame saw that, and he ran over to them. He was stopped by Chica, who was holding out a knife at his power core.

"Oh no Flame, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vincent said. Flame snarled as he motioned Swift. She came behind Chica, and pushed her away from them.

"Hurry guys! I'll hold her off like you said!" Swift shouted at them. Toy Freddy quickly tackled Toy Bonnie off of Foxy, right before she put the 'Hacker Pro' on Foxy's power core. Toy Freddy was holding Toy Bonnie down on the floor.

"Oh Toy Freddy, you know that you won't try to hurt me..." Toy Bonnie said. Toy Freddy was stunned when he heard this.

"Don't listen to her Toy Freddy! Vincent is just using her voice to seduce you!" Flame shouted. Toy Freddy didn't hear Flame say that. Vincent was able to seduce Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie had the 'Hacker Pro' still in her hands.

"Let's get away from all of this fighting, so we can be alone..." Toy Bonnie said seductively. Toy Freddy slowly released his grip on Toy Bonnie. Flame snarled as he ran over to save Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie looked over, and swung a punch at Flame. It cracked his face a bit, and he fell backwards.

"Let's go to a place where you can do anything to me..." Toy Bonnie told Toy Freddy. It was pointless to save Toy Freddy, he was already in a trance. They walked off into the Parts and Service room. Swift and Chica ran over to Flame.

"I got the 'Hacker Pro' off of Chica's power core, hey where's Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie?" Swift said to Flame.

"Vincent... he got Toy Bonnie to seduce Toy Freddy..." Flame said with an angry tone. Flame's working hand formed into a fist.

"That sick bastard!" Chica shouted in disgust.

"Oh, looks like you guys are outnumbered," someone said behind them. They turned around to see the dark animatronics. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were with them with purple eyes.

"You guys make me sick..." Flame said to them.

"Looks like you need some help there!" A voice came from the other side of the hallway.

Swift turned her head, and smiled when she saw the others behind them. Goldie teleported next to them.

"We were wondering why it's taking so long, now we know why," Goldie told them. Flame nodded, and they took some steps back to get to their crew. Mike was putting a clip into the sniper rifle.

"We can't hurt Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, Vincent is controlling them," Flame told them.

"We'll try not to, what do you want us to do with them though?" Freddy asked.

"Hold them down, I'll handle it from there," Flame replied.

"Hey, where's Mangle?" Chica asked.

Freddy sighed when he heard that, "She's... she's not leaving the New Show Stage from now on, BB and Dark Mike will keep a close eye on her."

They looked back at the group of dark animatronics. The 2 groups then charged towards each other when the clock hit 3 AM...

**D: What is going to happen? This has only been the 2nd time when they 2 groups fought each other. Will the dark animatronics be able to beat them with their improved combat abilities? Or will Freddy and the gang be able to defeat them again? We will see in the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	33. Ch33: Weakened & Attractions

**Hey everyone! I have arrived with chapter 33! Sorry that I posted this late, at 1st I wasn't planning to add a chapter at all today. Well, who shall win this battle? We will find out now.**

** - Author**

[Main Hallway]

Flame was holding off Dark Foxy, while Swift and Toy Chica were trying to pin down Toy Freddy. Dark Foxy swung his hook at Flame, and it nicked him in the ear. Flame smiled as he kicked Dark Foxy in the stomach. Dark Foxy took a step back, and grinned. Flame was suddenly hit from behind by Dark Swift. He wasn't able to turn fast enough to keep her from attacking him again. _"Ugh, they've gotten faster from last time..." _Flame thought. He saw his sword on the floor, and ran over to get it. Dark Foxy then jumped on Flame and pinned him to the floor.

Dark Chica was punching Chica in the face several times. Bonnie came from the side, and swung his wires at her. Dark Chica took hold of the wires, but it electrocuted her. She fell back and looked at her arm; the arms servos were locked in place.

"So, you can't handle too much electricity, can you?" Bonnie said in an intimidating voice. Dark Chica took a broken piece of wall, and threw it at Bonnie. He dodged out of the way, but the wall piece hit Chica in her chest. Chica was knocked off of her feet, and she fell to the ground. Chica was knocked unconscious from the blow.

Toy Chica had Toy Freddy pinned on the floor. Swift helped Toy Chica bring him up, but she saw Dark Swift holding the sword in front of them. Swift snarled as she looked into the eyes of her dark counterpart.

"I have something to deal with, you keep hold of Toy Freddy. Don't let him escape!" Swift said as she let go of her grip. Toy Chica held both arms of Toy Freddy.

Swift ran at Dark Swift as she took out her daggers. Dark Swift swung the sword at her, and Swift blocked it with her daggers. One of her daggers got snapped in half, and the second dagger wasn't able to block the sword. The sword sliced off Swift's hand. She screamed in pain as she held her wrist. Dark Swift was smiling as she was about to swing the sword over Swift's neck.

"Any last words sweetie?" Dark Swift said in a dark voice. Swift slowly looked up and grinned.

"You underestimate us you know," Swift told her. Dark Swift as suddenly stabbed in the back. She felt the tip of the knife go through her power core. Dark Swift slowly turned her head to see Marionette stabbed her with his sharp hand.

"So, I guess you've gotten me..." Dark Swift said as she lost her grip of the sword. It fell next to Swift with a clang, and Swift quickly picked it up. Marionette then took his arm out of Dark Swift, and let her fall to the floor dead. Dark Foxy looked over to Swift and Marionette, and was filled with anger. He let go of Flame, and ran at Marionette.

Dark Foxy swung his hook, and it sliced Marionette on the chest. Marionette looked at Dark Foxy, and only smiled. Dark Foxy kept on swinging at Marionette, and he just kept on taking in the blows. _"Now, time to strike back!" _Marionette thought as he began to swing his fists. He hit Dark Foxy in the stomach, and a small explosion happened where his fist impacted. Dark Foxy was knocked back into the wall across the hall. He tried getting up, but he was too stunned from the impact to do so.

"What was that?" Swift asked as she handed Flame his sword.

"It's a Master Elite ability, called Exa-Blast," Marionette told them.

"Well then how'd you do that?" Flame asked.

"If I get enough damage, then I can cause an explosion with every punch I do," Marionette told them. Flame and Swift nodded as the 3 of them went over to Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. Flame then opened Toy Freddy's chest and removed the 'Hacker Pro' from his power core.

"Wh-what happened?" Toy Freddy asked as his system rebooted.

"You were controlled by Vincent, but we got you back Toy Freddy," Flame said.

"What happened in the Parts and Service room, when Toy Bonnie brought you there?" Swift asked him. Toy Freddy then suddenly blushed.

"Oh... uh nothing, nothing happened..." Toy Freddy said quickly.

They looked over as Freddy pinned down Toy Bonnie. He held her down, and Mike pushed the button on her shoulder. Her chest opened up, and Mike quickly took off the 'Hacker Pro' from her power core. Mike quickly explained what had happened. They 3 of them looked over at Dark Foxy. He was the only dark animatronic still in the hallway.

"So, yer friends left ye, didn't they?" Foxy asked in an intimidating voice.

"I'd be the one who stayed, they all left when ye took out Dark Swift fer good," Dark Foxy said.

"What do ye mean for good? Doesn't he bring you back?" Freddy said to Dark Foxy.

"No... he told us that he'll stop bringing us back," Dark Foxy began, " But I'll take a few of ye down with me!" Dark Foxy then ran at Toy Chica. He stabbed his hook deep into her. She was stunned, and fell to the floor.

"Toy Chica!" Toy Freddy shouted as he knelt down to her. Her power core was slightly damaged from the hook.

"Wi-will I be ok?" Toy Chica asked weakly.

"I don't know, Toy Bonnie, bring her to Dark Mike, he should be able to repair like Mikey can!" Toy Freddy commanded. Toy Bonnie nodded and carried Toy Chica to the New Show Stage.

"You dark bastards have hurt us for long enough!" Freddy shouted in anger. Foxy snarled and ran at Dark Foxy.

"I took ye out before, I can take ye out again!" Foxy said angrily. He punched Dark Foxy hard in the stomach. Dark Foxy snarled and hit Foxy into the air. Foxy fell with a thud, and he slowly got up.

"There'd be no cheap shot of beating me this time," Dark Foxy said. Dark Foxy swung his hook, and it clanged against Foxy's own hook. They were locked for awhile.

"Foxy catch!" Mike shouted as he threw an EMP grenade at Foxy. Foxy caught it, and he shoved it into Dark Foxy's mouth. He then pulled the pin and kicked Dark Foxy back into the wall. Foxy jumped back before the grenade went off. Dark Foxy held his hook out to them before the grenade went off, causing all his servos to lock up and slowly kill him. He was shrieking in pain the entire time. Foxy smiled as Dark Foxy's screamed died off.

"We need to go back to the New Show Stage, we need repairs, this battle did a toll on us!" Freddy said. Everyone nodded and went back into the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

Toy Chica was laying on the table as Dark Mike was repairing her. He was angered when he figured out what will happen. The others then came into the room.

"Hey Dark Mike, how's the repairs going?" Toy Freddy asked him.

"Good, until a couple minutes ago," Dark Mike said grimly. Purple Freddy was crying a couple off tables ago.

"Un-unless we find another power core in time, she will die in at the most 2 days," Purple Freddy said.

Toy Freddy was sad when he heard this, "We don't have any extra power cores, even if we ordered one we wouldn't get it for 2 weeks!"

"I can only think of 1 other way, but it'll include the dark power core," Dark Mike said.

"no, we're not doing that again, we wouldn't want the same thing happening to Toy Chica that happened to Bonnie," Freddy said as he looked over to Bonnie.

"Guys wait, Vincent has control of the normal dark animatronics, but I have control of the dark toy animatronics," Mech said.

"And why haven't you gotten them to help us?" Flame asked him.

Mech sighed, "It's cause I need a bit of Vincent's smoke to do it," They all heard the 6 AM bell go off.

"We'll have to continue this later, for now we have kids to entertain," Toy Freddy said.

A couple of teenagers and engineers came into the pizzeria at 7:45 AM. They saw Mike repairing Toy Freddy on the show stage.

"Oh hey Mike!" One of the said.

"Hey Austin, Ryan. What are you doing here so early?" Mike replied.

"We found this other animatronic inside of a basement a few days ago, we thought of a cool attraction for it!" Ryan said. The engineers went into the Main Hallway and started drilling an entrance into the wall.

"Hey, can you guys show me?" Mike said worried.

"Sure! Follow us!" Austin exclaimed as they all went to the Parts and Service room.

[Parts and Service]

Austin showed Mike the way into the basement. He looked around and barely saw Purple Freddy's dark box. _"Did they find him?" _Mike thought.

"Come over here, we'll show you the animatronic!" Ryan said. They took it out of the rectangular box, and Mike was shocked. They had found where they hid Jeremy's body.

"S-so, what are you doing with it?" Mike asked shakily.

"We're making a horror attraction, to bring more teenagers to this place!" Ryan exclaimed.

Mike was staring at Jeremy's destroyed power core, "The power core is destroyed,how can you guys use it?"

"Oh, we got a few power cores from Home Depot, they were on sale," Austin responded.

_"That can be used to save Toy Chica," _Mike thought.

"I'll explore a little more down here alright?" Mike told them.

"Got it man, just don't stay too long!" Austin said.

"We're keeping this animatronic down here, the attraction won't be done for a couple of weeks," Ryan said before they left.

Mike walked over to Purple Freddy's box. He whispered into it, "Don't worry Purple, I'm alone now." Purple Freddy then came out of the box.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything... I-" He was cut off from Mike.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything without being discovered, they'll understand," Mike said to comfort him.

Purple Freddy then smiled, he went back into his box while Mike walked back upstairs. _"I'm just worried about their reaction..." _Mike thought before he closed the door to the basement.

**Well, it looks like some things are going down. What will happen to Toy Chica? Will Freddy and the gang react badly to the establishment discovering Jeremy? We will see in the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	34. Ch34: Power Cores

**Welcome, to chapter 34 everyone! Let's find out if they will be able to recover from that battle.**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

The time on the clock said that it was about 8:45 PM. The toy animatronics were finishing off their last birthday party. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were performing on the stage as usual. Toy Chica was handing out cake to the children. She seemed to be weak when the last few of children came to get cake. The last child was a bit concerned, he was older than the rest of the children.

"Hey, is there something wrong with you?" He asked with a concerned voice. Toy Chica didn't respond right away.

"Oh, it-it's nothing," She told him. Toy Freddy finished playing the song, and walked over to her.

"Hey, check your power core, quickly," He said. Toy Chica nodded and opened up her chest. The power core was failing already.

"Oh no, what will we do? We don't have an extra power core..." Toy Freddy said.

"I-I think that I can la-last through the rest of the party," Toy Chica said weakly. She handed over the cake to the last kid. He turned around and went over to his younger friends. Toy Bonnie went over to Toy Bonnie as well.

"You should really just stop moving for now Toy Chica, it should save you some time," Toy Bonnie told her. Toy Chica slowly nodded her head and sat down in a chair for the rest of the party.

[Parking Lot]

Mike drove up to the pizzeria. He saw that there was a few kid leaving with their parents. He grinned and began heading towards the building. Mike looked over to the door of the New Security Office. It suspiciously moved closed. _"Something feels odd around here..." _Mike thought as he went over to the pizzeria doors. Mike was then hit from behind on the head. He fell to the floor, and turned his head up to see Dark Chica and Dark Mangle.

"You have some information that we want sealed, say your last words Mike," Dark Chica said as she put a knife at Mike's throat.

"Yeah, just one thing. You didn't think that he would suspect something, now did you?" Mike said to them. Dark Chica was confused when she heard this. Suddenly a purple hand covered her mouth, and pulled her away from Mike.

"You're really funny, I thought that you would've tried to kill Mike when he found out about the power cores," Purple Freddy said as he threw her into Mike's parked truck. The alarms went off when she hit it, and Mike turned them off.

"Seriously? 2 of my trucks gone now?" Mike said in frustration. He then held a pistol at Dark Mangle's power core.

"Give us some of Vincent's smoke, now!" Mike commanded her. She snarled and spit at Mike's feet.

"I'm warning you, if you don't give us some, then I'll shoot your power core," Mike told her.

Dark Mangle sighed, "Fine, you win." Purple Freddy took out a trash bag. Dark Mangle then blew into the back, filling it up with the black smoke. Purple Freddy sealed it up quickly so that none of it will escape.

"Thank you for your services," Purple Freddy said as Mike and him went into the pizzeria.

[New Show Stage]

Mike and Purple Freddy walked into Mr. Fazbear talking to the other animatronics. He turned around and smiled when he saw Mike. He frowned when he saw Purple Freddy.

"Why is he helping you? Didn't I say to keep him a secret?" Mr. Fazbear said sternly.

"It's not our faults, he just came out," Freddy told him. Mr. Fazbear sighed, and stood over Toy Chica. She was nearly out of power.

"I wish we can do something, but those good power cores won't arrive until tomorrow," He told her.

Bonnie put his hand on Mr. Fazbear's shoulders, "Wait, I thought that it will take a couple of weeks for a new power core."

Mr. Fazbear looked down and told him, "I know, but I got the most expensive delivery in hopes that Toy Chica can handle a day, I guess that she couldn't though."

Mike got Mr. Fazbear's attention, "Mr. Fazbear, what about those one that Austin and Ryan got from Home Depot?"

Mr. Fazbear then slightly smiled, "That may work, but it's not meant for an animatronic like you guys."

He then went over to his office. He came back out with a 4 power cores.

"They are only about a fourth of the size of one of your guys power core, but it should still work." He connected the 4 power cores together. He then opened up Toy Chica's chest and took out her damaged power core. Mr. Fazbear then placed the connected power cores into its slot. It sparked a bit when it went into place.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Toy Bonnie asked him.

"No, it's probably having difficulty trying to power her," Mr. Fazbear told her, "Don't worry though, that power core should last until the other one arrives tomorrow."

Mr. Fazbear had to go, and he said farewell. He left the building, and that's when they noticed the bag that Purple Freddy was holding.

"What is that?" Freddy asked as he held his hand to Purple Freddy.

"Oh, you'll see Freddy," Purple Freddy told him.

"Hey Mech, why don't you come over here?" Mike said. Mech walked over to them, watching carefully at the bag.

"What is it?" He asked Mike.

"Oh just take a look," Purple Freddy said as he unsealed the bag. A large puff of black smoke came out, and Mech quickly captured it in his own bag.

"How did you get this?" Mech asked them.

"Those dark animatronics attacked Mike, I helped him and we got one of them to give us some smoke," Purple Freddy explained.

Mech grinned when he heard this. He then took the smoke, and fused it into his suit.

"What are you doing?" Toy Bonnie asked him.

"Watch," Mech said as he raised his hand slowly up into the air. Three dark objects were forming out of the floor. Toy Freddy took Toy Bonnie's hand and pulled her back a bit. The figures then formed into three animatronics.

"Welcome back you guys," Mech said as they got up. They were the dark versions of the toy animatronics.

"Hey, good to be back I guess," Dark T. Freddy said as he looked at the others, "We're going for Vincent now, aren't we?"

Mech looked over at Freddy. Freddy nodded and grinned.

"Ok everybody, let's bring down Vincent once and for all! Classic style..." He shouted.

"Classic style? What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Mike, you'll see," Freddy said as they all went into their positions.

[New Security Office]

Vincent had Dark Chica and Dark Mangle in the room. They told them about what happened earlier.

**"What! We lost 2 dark animatronics, and now this!" **Vincent shouted as he brought out his crossbow.

"We couldn't do anything about it Vincent..." Dark Chica said.

"Worthless dark animatronics, I have no choice now..." Vincent said coldly. He shot the crossbow, and it penetrated through Dark Chica's power core. Dark Mangle looked back at Vincent in anger.

"Why!? You kill us whenever stuff doesn't go your way! We I'm sick of it," Dark Mangle said as she jumped at Vincent. Vincent just had some smoke grab her in midair, and he began reloading his crossbow.

"No, please don't..." Dark Mangle pleaded.

"Oh it's too late, you shouldn't of done that!" Vincent shouted. He shot the crossbow right into Dark Mangle's power core. He then dropped her body where Dark Chica's was.

Vincent brought up the monitor. He was shocked at what he saw. _"Oh no... not this..." _Vincent thought as he heard a noise coming from the hallway...

**Classic style? What could Freddy possibly mean by that? What is going on right now? Why would Vincent kill off his only remaining dark animatronics? Why am I making these ask questions? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	35. Ch35: Vincents Stand Pt1

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 35! So, lets see what will go on. You'll know what Freddy meant by 'Classic Style' on this chapter. If you haven't noticed, I can't think of anything to write in the top notes anymore.**

** - Author**

[New Security Office]

Vincent was looking out at the hallway. He flashed the light, and he saw Foxy standing there. _"Oh, so you guys are doing this the classic way, aren't you now? We I've worked here before too..." _Vincent thought as he took out a mask from the desk. He went into the monitor, and went straight to the Prize Corner. The little wind music box button was there, with the music box halfway empty. He winded it up, and flipped the camera up. He flashed the flashlight, and Foxy was still there.

Vincent grit his teeth and checked the vents. Toy Bonnie was in the right vent. He then put on the mask, and Toy Bonnie walked into the room, staring at Vincent the whole time. When she left, he checked the hallway again. Nothing was there, and he went back to the monitor to wind the music box. The monitor was forced down, and Chica was looking straight at him. He put the mask on as the lights flickered. He took the mask off and checked the hallway again. He saw Toy Freddy standing there, and wondered where Foxy would be at. Vincent brought down the monitor to wind the music box.

Vincent flipped up the monitor again, and saw Bonnie standing there. He put the mask on, and Bonnie left. He looked back at the monitor, and winded up the music box. He put the monitor down, and saw Goldie in the room. He put the mask on for a second, and Goldie teleported away. Vincent the flashed the hallway again, and saw Freddy standing right in front of the door. Vincent looked at the vents, and saw Balloon Boy there. He put on the mask so that he can leave.

**"Come on then! You need to try harder than that!" **Vincent shouted out towards the hallway.

[New Show Stage]

Flame and Swift were looking over at the Prize Corner, where Marionette is. They both heard Vincent shout that out.

"Well, he wants a challenge then? We can give him a challenge," Flame said.

"Freddy told us to wait, unless you mean..." Swift said.

Flame nodded, "Yes I do."

They walked over to the Prize Corner. They looked over at the box.

"Hey, Marionette," Flame said quietly.

"What?" Marionette said back.

"Is there any chance that we can get Mangle into this? I mean, she didn't mean to hurt us badly," Flame told him.

Marionette sighed, "I know that, but Freddy strictly said to not let her out."

"You can trust me Mari! Just let me out of the damn box, it's cramped in here!" Mangle said.

Marionette thought for a minute. He then pushed the box lid up to let Mangle out.

"Only for this, and that's all. Got it?" Marionette said.

Mangle grinned, "Got it Mari!"

"Don't call me that..." Marionette said as he closed the lids of the music box.

[New Security Office]

Vincent had the mask on as Toy Bonnie walked through the room again. _"This is supposed to be harder?" _Vincent thought as he took off the mask. He flashed the flashlight, and saw Foxy, Bonnie, and Toy Chica all in the hallway. _"Well that's different at least." _Vincent thought as he flipped the monitor up. The music box was noticeably going down faster every 30 minutes. He wounded up the music box, and he put the monitor down again. This time however, Mech was in the room. Vincent wasn't sure what to do, so he put the mask on. The lights then flickered back on, and Mech was gone. _"Ok, now I know how to deal with him at least..." _Vincent thought as he flashed the light. He saw just Goldie's head floating on the hallway, and he quickly went to the monitor.

Vincent wounded up the music box all the way, and he saw that Marionette's head was slightly popped out of the box. _"He hasn't gotten all the way out yet, so I should be fine." _Vincent thought as he winded the music box. He brought the monitor down, and saw Toy Freddy in the room. He put the mask on, and he took it off after the lights stopped flickering. Vincent looked at the vents, and saw Mangle in there. _"Oh now you decide to show up." _Vincent thought as he put on the mask.

Vincent saw the flashing light on the monitor, showing that the music box is almost out. He flashed the light at the hallway quickly, and brought the monitor up. He kept on winding the box, until Bonnie forced it down on him. He then put on the mask, and Bonnie left. Vincent looked at his watch, and it only said 2:45 AM. _"I should be able to last until 6 AM, unless something happens..." _Vincent thought as he flashed the hallway again. Toy Freddy was standing right at the entrance. Vincent gritted his teeth, and winded up the music box again. He brought the monitor down, and Toy Freddy was in the room. He put the mask on, and Toy Freddy left quickly.

[New Show Stage]

Toy Freddy walked back onto the show stage. Flame and Swift wondered why he came back here. Flame walked up to him, and he smiled.

"Hey Toy Freddy, why do you always come back here?" Flame asked.

Toy Freddy looked down at the floor and told him, "It's cause I don't want to be away from the stage for too long." Swift looked at the clock and saw that it said 3 AM.

"Hey look at that, time for us to come in Flame," Swift said as she ran down the hallway.

Flame smiled as he was about to move. Before he left, Toy Freddy put his hand on Flame's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you going to act like?" Toy Freddy asked him.

"Oh, I've got a special idea, just for him..." Flame told him.

[New Show Stage]

Vincent saw as Swift was in the hallway. _"Hmm, they're trying to make this interesting, aren't they?" _Vincent thought. He brought up the monitor to wind the music box. He saw as Flame was sitting on the counter, his eyes black. _"Damn, what are they planning?" _Vincent thought as he winded up the music box. The camera was suddenly disabled, but it didn't turn back on. _"What the hell!" _Vincent thought as the monitor was pulled down. Mech was in the room, and he put the mask on. Mech left after the lights were done flickering, and he saw Swift right at the doorway.

Vincent grit his teeth as he brought us the monitor. The camera was still disabled. _"Wait... is Flame?" _Vincent thought as he winded up the music box. He brought up the monitor, and nobody was in the room. He flashed the hallway, and Foxy was standing there. Swift seemed to be gone. _"They are unpredictable unlike the other ones..." _Vincent thought as he flickered the vent. He saw Toy Chica in the left vent, and Swift in the right one. He put the mask on, and Toy Chica left. He flickered the hallway light again, and Foxy was still there. He checked the right vent, but Swift was still there. _"Go away!" _Vincent thought as he brought the mask on again.

When he took the mask off, Swift was gone. He breathed a sigh of relieve, and flashed the hallway. There was nobody there. He flipped up the monitor, and the camera was disabled as it was before. He winded up the music box, and took down the monitor. This time was different, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all in the room. _"What the hell!?" _Vincent thought as he brought the mask over his head. They all left, but at different times. He quickly flashed the hallway, and Foxy was there again. He went to check the left vent, but the button was destroyed. _"Damn it! Flame must've done it..." _Vincent thought as he brought up the monitor.

He winded up the box, and heard the sign of his defeat. There was constant laughing when he winded the music box. He brought the monitor down, and he saw Balloon Boy standing there, with the batteries of the flashlight in his hands. _"No... I was the best at this job!"_ Vincent thought as he waited for Foxy to jump at him.

"Yer done for Vincent, now give up!" Foxy shouted as he jumped at him. Vincent jumped up in the air, and used his black smoke to keep him suspended.

"I will never give up, not until this place is destroyed!" Vincent shouted as he lunged smoke at Foxy. Foxy dodged, and the other animatronics came into the room.

"We got you pinned Vincent, you have to come with us now! Or suffer the consequences..." Goldie said harshly.

Vincent took out his crossbow, "I'd rather die than go with you guys!" Vincent shouted as he shot the bolt. It hit Mech's armor, and it slightly cracked from the impact.

"You'll regret those words!" Freddy shouted as they all prepared for the final battle...

**Well, looks like Vincent's pinned down in the office. This could either end in great victory, or end in a crippling defeat. We won't find out until the next 2 chapters! 2 questions before I finish this. What was Flame's role when they did 'Classic Style' and who would you guys want to win? Could this link in to Jeremy? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	36. Ch36: Vincents Stand Pt2

**Hey everyone! I was wondering, does the story not update for everyone? It seems like one of you doesn't have chapter 34, even though it was written 2 days ago! I'm wondering if this is the case or not. Anyways, what will happen in this final battle? Lets go and find out now!**

**These are the powers that Vincent will be using:**

**Smoke Shield: Creates a wall of smoke in front of Vincent and it blocks off attacks.**

**Smoke Constrict: Strangles the victim to make them immobilized.**

**Smoke Whip: Flings smoke quickly at the enemy.**

**Smoke Heal: Covers a wound with smoke, which will heal it over time.**

**Smoke Choke: Prevents the enemy from breathing.**

**Smoke Slice: Swings a bunch of smoke like a sword, causing cuts.**

**Elite Suppression: Prevents the use of Elite abilities. (But not Master Elite abilities)**

** - Author**

[New Security Office]

Vincent reloaded his crossbow as they began to attack. Freddy jumped up at him, but Vincent was too high in the air to be hit. He whipped Freddy backwards with smoke, and he smiled.

"You can't take me down when I'm up here!" Vincent shouted as he shot another crossbow bolt at them. The bolt hit Toy Freddy's shoulder. He gasped, and pulled out the bolt. Oil was coming out of the wound. He looked over at Mangle. They both nodded, and Mangle walked behind everyone, disappearing into the hallway.

Vincent threw smoke at Mike, and covered his neck. He was choking him, but Flame sliced the smoke away from him before Mike fainted from lack of air.

"Vincent! You think that your all-powerful, but in reality your not!" Mike shouted as he aimed the sniper at him. He shot Vincent's arm, and it caused a large bullet wound to appear. Vincent smirked, and covered the area with smoke. He then slashed at Mike with the smoke. It cut Mike's chest, and he fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm not? Then explain how I'm beating you right now!" Vincent shouted as he sliced the air with the smoke. This time the smoke cut Chica's beak. Half of her beak fell to the floor. Chica stared at him angrily, and threw a knife at Vincent. He just caught it midair, and threw it back. It hit her in the stomach, and Chica gasped as she tried pulling it out.

"Look at you all! You outnumber me 14 to 1, and I'm still beating the shit out of you!" Vincent said as he began laughing crazily.

"Well, you forgot one of us," Toy Freddy said suspiciously. _"What?" _Vincent said as he was hit in the back of the head. He turned around, and saw Mangle holding on to a pole on the ceiling. He took her by the neck, and threw her to the floor. She smashed the desk in half, and she was barely breathing.

"You really think that sneaking up on me will help?" Vincent mocked as Mangle tried to get up. He pointed the crossbow at her, and shot it. The bolt hit her chest, and she cried out in pain. Goldie then teleported in front of Vincent, and punched Vincent's face. He flew backwards, and felt his nose. It was broken from the impact.

"Oh right, I forgot about you..." Vincent said as he released the invisible Elite Suppression smoke. It covered the room, and Goldie fell down. He fell onto Toy Chica.

Marionette looked over at him, "Goldie, what happened?"

Goldie groaned and got up, "He has Elite Suppression smoke, it apparently prevents Elite powers from being used."

Marionette hesitated for a moment, "Wait, but that means that I can still use abilities."

Vincent shot Goldie in the head, and half of his head got chopped off. His revealed endoskeleton eye looked at him in anger.

"You can't win this Vincent, we outnumber you!" Goldie shouted at him.

Vincent just laughed, "Oh, but I have the power!"

Flame then jumped off of Freddy's head, and swung his sword at Vincent. Vincent blocked it with a Smoke Shield. Flame looked up as Vincent slashed him with smoke. Flame held his arm, and snarled.

"Your going to pay for that!" Flame shouted in anger. Swift then threw a dagger at Vincent when he didn't expect it. The dagger hit him in the chest, and he ripped the dagger out of him. _"it's like he can't feel pain..." _Swift thought as she dodged out of the way of a Smoke Whip. She threw another dagger at him, but he blocked it with a Smoke Shield.

"You guys won't defeat me easily! Now look at this..." Vincent said as he removed the smoke from his arm wound. The injury was gone, and they were shocked.

"He can heal himself, this'll make it harder to beat him guys," Toy Bonnie told them. Freddy snarled, and looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie was carefully pulling on his wires.

"What are you do!?" Freddy shouted at him.

"Just watch Freddy..." Bonnie said calmly. Bonnie felt that the wires won't come out anymore without extra force. He then swung the wires up at Vincent. He got hit with the wires, and his smoke vanished. Vincent landed on the floor perfectly, and was angry.

"So there's a way to remove my powers eh? Well I know how to deal with that!" Vincent shouted as he raised up the crossbow at Bonnie's power core. He shot the bolt, but there was no impact noise. A black hand came out of the power core, and snatched the bolt midair. Bonnie slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked.

"H-how? Unless it's..." Bonnie said.

_"Course it's me idiot," _Dark Bonnie began, _"I'm inside of you, so I'll end up dying with you if anything happens! I would rather be alive thank you very much."_

_"Well, thanks then Dark Bonnie" _Bonnie thought as the hand dropped the bolt. The hand then went back into the power core.

"Wh-what was that?" Freddy asked.

"That was Dark Bonnie," Bonnie told him. Freddy grinned as he looked back at Vincent.

"You say your stronger, but you haven't even killed one of us yet!" Freddy shouted at him.

Vincent grinned when he heard that, "You shouldn't of said that Freddy." He pointed the crossbow at Mangle, who was still trying to get up. He shot her power core, and Vincent threw her at them. Freddy quickly caught Mangle, and put her on the ground gently.

"Fre-Freddy... ki-kill him..." Mangle said as she powered down fully. Freddy looked back at Vincent extremely angry. Vincent was just laughing evilly.

"You bastard! Your not going to live now!" Freddy shouted as he motioned everyone. They all jumped at Vincent, but he pushed them all back with his smoke.

"Bonnie, hit him with your wires," Freddy commanded. Bonnie swung his wires and hit Vincent in the neck. He fell backwards, and just smiled at them. He aimed his crossbow at Mike and shot him. The bolt hit him in the shoulder, and he yelled out in pain. He went behind everyone else to put pressure on the wound.

"I told you, I'm nearly unstoppable!" Vincent shouted at them. Foxy lunged at him, but Vincent punched him down onto the ground. He then put his foot on Foxy's chest to keep him from escaping. Vincent then reloaded his crossbow, and pointed it at Foxy's neck.

"Bye bye little pirate..." Vincent said softly. Chica ran at Vincent, and punched him in the stomach. He was knocked backwards, and he shot Chica in the chest. She quickly took the bolt out, ignoring the pain.

"You will suffer in hell you bastard!" Chica said as she took a hold on Vincent's neck. He was nearly dead when Freddy and Flame made her lose grip of him.

"What are you doing! We're trying to kill him!" Chica shouted angrily.

"We're not trying to kill him Chica! We're trying to capture him!" Flame told her. Toy Chica then ran at Vincent. He saw this, and quickly reloaded his crossbow. Vincent then shot his crossbow at Toy Chica. It hit one of the power cores of the makeshift one, and she sparked a lot. Toy Chica took a few steps backwards, and put her hand into a fist.

"No! Toy Chica!" Toy Freddy said as he tried to get over to her. She looked over her shoulder, with a tear going down her check.

"It's fine, I know what to do..." Toy Chica said as she dashed at Vincent. She held his arm, and she wouldn't let go.

"I got you, now I have a reason to die..." Toy Chica said sadly. The other 3 power cores then created an explosion, causing Vincent to be heavily injured. Freddy then took a grip on Vincent, and spit on his face.

"We lost 3 of our friends because of you... now your going to suffer the price..." Freddy said darkly. Vincent tried to get out of Freddy's grip. _"No... he doesn't mean..." _Vincent thought as they took him out of the room...

**Vincent you damned bastard! Now Jeremy, Mangle, and Toy Chica all died because of you! Well, what will they do with Vincent? Do they have plans with him? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	37. Ch37: Celebration?

**_Where am I? Oh uh hey there everyone! I wonder what's going on right now..._**

**_ -_**** Jeremy**

**O.o Uh ok then. So, we are getting near the end of this story. What are they going to do with Vincent? We shall find out now!**

** - Author**

[Parts and Service]

Freddy brought Vincent into the basement. The other animatronics were down there, with the golden bunny body sitting on the table.

"Will this bring back Jeremy?" Mike asked as he was holding a power core.

"Where did you get that?" Freddy asked as he taped Vincent's hands to a pole.

"Well, I made a makeshift one out of the weak cores," Mike told him.

Freddy took the makeshift power core. He looked over at Jeremy's lifeless animatronic body, and looked back at Vincent.

"So Flame, do you think that the person in you can switch spots with you?" Freddy asked.

Flame paused for a moment, "_Uh hey, whatever your name is."_

_"My name is Jordan, and what do you need?" _Jordan said.

_"Are you able to switch places with me? For just a moment?" _Flame asked.

Jordan thought for a moment, _"I can try I guess..."_

Flame's eye color changed from being green, to being a shade of brown.

"Uh... hey! I didn't think that this would work..." Flame said, but it wasn't him, "Oh, I'm Jordan by the way. I have control right now."

"Ok, green for Flame and brown for Jordan, got it," Freddy said as he went to Flame.

"So, what do you need me for?" Jordan asked as he rotated his arm.

"Do you know exactly how they brought Flame back?" Freddy replied.

Jordan thought for a moment. He then smiled, "I think I do Freddy. But we'll need someone that is very powerful."

Toy Bonnie looked at Vincent, and then looked back at Jordan, "Uh, I think that's a check already."

Swift took Vincent off of the pole and sat him next to Jeremy, "So what next then?"

Jordan paused, "I think that they just... stuffed me into it. They also said a chant of some sort..."

Freddy grinned, "Oh that other chant, got it."

"So, we have to do the second chant, just swell!" Marionette said as he opened up Jeremy's chest.

"Have fun Vincent, we put in extra wires, just for you!" Chica said as she took a hold of Foxy's hand. Foxy smiled and then grabbed Vincent by the neck.

"Your going to rot, we'll make sure that you will..." Foxy said coldly as he shoved Vincent into the suit. Vincent screamed in pain as the chest got closed. Vincent was screaming in pain the entire time.

"Ok, now the chant..." Jordan said.

"Right, everyone not doing this chant will have to mute their ears, it's only for the chanters and the victim to hear," Marionette said. Flame's eye colors switched to green, and he muted his eyes. The other animatronics did the same, except for Marionette, Freddy, & Foxy. It was after 1 minute when they saw that the chant was done. It looked like that Marionette whispered something into Vincent's ear.

"So, what did you tell him?" Toy Freddy said as he turned his ears back on.

"Oh, it's only words that the leader of the chant has to say to the victim. I just cut it really short," Marionette told them. They all stared at Jeremy. His animatronic body began twitching, and then it suddenly stopped. His eyes then slowly lifted open, and he weakly smiled at them.

"He-hey guys..." Jeremy said as he rested his head down. The others then began cheering for him.

"Wh-what happened?" Jeremy asked as he began to get up. The cheering then suddenly died down. Freddy put his head down, and put his hand on Jeremy.

"We took down Vincent, but not without losses..." Freddy said sadly. Jeremy looked around the room. He noticed the 2 missing animatronics.

"Vincent killed them, didn't he?" Jeremy said as a tear ran down his eye. Freddy nodded his head slowly.

"Where is he now?" Jeremy asked them all.

"We... we used him, to bring you back Jeremy..." Toy Freddy told him.

"Why couldn't you have saved them! I won't even work here..." Jeremy said.

Jeremy began to cry, which made Toy Bonnie and Swift cry a bit too.

"We can't go on without them, there must be a way!" Jeremy suddenly shouted.

"What can we do? They can't come back without a person dying!" Freddy told him.

"There has to be another way too!" Jeremy shouted back at him.

Flame looked around the room. He saw how connected everyone was with each other. Even Swift was connected with them, despite not knowing them for a long time. _"They are like a family... they always stick together..." _Flame thought.

_"That's why there were devastated when Rykson left with 4 of them, they couldn't handle that much people leaving..." _Jordan told Flame.

_"And then that caused... the bite..." _Flame thought. Mech walked over to Flame. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Mech asked him.

"No, just realizing how much closer these guys are than what I 1st thought..." Flame responded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing when I 1st came here, they never accepted me, which made it harder to understand," Mech told him.

Flame went over to Freddy, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Freddy, I know that we can find another way, we'll just have to find it over time that's all."

Freddy wiped a tear off his checks, "Yes, there has to be another way..." Dark Mike went into the room.

"Hey guys, did you get him?" Dark Mike asked. Freddy nodded at him. Dark Mike then sat on the table.

"Well that's great for you guys..." Dark Mike told them.

Toy Freddy looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Dark Mike sighed, "I won't last longer than a day without his smoke now, Dark Bonnie will be fine since he's in Bonnie."

Freddy raised his eyebrow, "Wait if your going to die anyways..."

Dark Mike smiled, "Oh, someone died, didn't they?" Freddy nodded.

"Well, we got one down, but we need one more," Flame said. They all heard the 6 AM bell go off, and they went to the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

They walked in to Mr. Fazbear. He seemed to be there early.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Fazbear said with a happy face.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear..." Freddy said. Mr. Fazbear frowned when he heard the said tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"We lost Mangle and Toy Chica in the battle. We are able to bring 1 of them back, but we don't have a way for the other," Freddy told him. Toy Freddy explained how they are bringing one of them back.

"I see... put the Dark Mike into Toy Chica, we'll have to find someone for Mangle however..." Mr. Fazbear said.

They all heard the doors get smacked wide open. The engineers, Austin and Ryan were at the door. The engineers continued to build the new attraction, while Austin and Ryan walked over to them. They were explained about everything that happened.

"Let me get this straight, that golden bunny thing is Jeremy?" Austin asked. Mike nodded his head.

"And to bring the other animatronic back, we need a strong person to do so?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but we don't have another strong person to be used..." Mike said.

Austin and Ryan then grinned, "Oh there's this guy we know, he is very strong, but you should be able to take him down," Ryan said.

"Who?" Mr. Fazbear asked them.

"Oh, it's this guy who thinks he owns everyone. His name is Josh," Austin told him. He showed the phone number at Mr. Fazbear. He called the number, and said that he can work at the pizzeria if he wants.

"Well, looks like you guys aren't exactly done yet..." Mr. Fazbear said as he hung up.

Freddy nodded his head. It looks like that they aren't done yet...

**Looks like they are trying to bring back Toy Chica and Mangle! You guys understand the title now, right? So will they bring Toy Chica and Mangle back? Or will something go terribly wrong? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	38. Ch38: Peace

**Hey everyone! It looks like that this might be the final chapter of this story, but if you guys REALLY want me to, I'll make a multiple part Epilogue for this. It may be between 2 to 5 chapters, so that the story can go on just a bit longer. Anyways, let's get on to the story!**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

The pizzeria was nearing its closing time. The kids were all laughing and playing, but a few kids were just sitting at tables near Kids Cove. The animatronics had brought Toy Chica back before they started business. She went over to the kids, who all haven't eaten much of their pizzas.

"Hey, what's wrong kids?" Toy Chica asked.

A little girl responded to her, "Where's that girl Foxy at? She's my favorite one here!"

Toy Chica hesitated at that, "Oh, she has been uh... sick for today! She'll be back tomorrow though!"

The girl grinned as she stood up. She went with her friends to play with the other kids. _"I hate having to lie to them little kids..." _Toy Chica thought as she looked towards Toy Freddy. He smiled at her, and she grinned back. _"Well, we'll have her back tonight hopefully..." _Toy Chica thought.

[Employee's Lounge]

Flame and Swift were looking into each others eyes. They didn't seem to notice Goldie next to them.

"You 2 are always in a trance when you look at each other," Goldie said.

"Shut up Goldie, not now," Flame snapped back at him. Swift kissed Flame on the check.

"I hope that we'll get Mangle back on the 1st try, otherwise that kid will leave and never come back again..." Swift said as she started to look away.

"I know that, but look at Mike and Jeremy, they always seemed to come back every night," Flame said.

"I know, but they needed the money, this person probably doesn't need any money," Swift told him.

Flame leaned in and whispered in Swift's ear, "If we pull this off, we'll go into this room after, all by ourselves." Swift giggled a bit.

"Oh your dirty Flame," Swift whispered back.

"Just listening to Jordan, don't worry though. I'll make sure that he's sleeping 1st," Flame told her.

"Ok, enough of the dirty talk, we have to go over to them. The building closed 20 minutes ago," Goldie said. They nodded and walked over to the New Show Stage.

[New Show Stage]

The animatronics were all gathered around the center. Flame, Swift, Goldie, and Purple Freddy were the last ones to join them.

"So, are we going to give him a chance?" Bonnie asked.

"No, we're going all out on him," Freddy replied.

"So we are going to block off the office from him then?" Toy Freddy asked. Freddy nodded his head.

"Mike is going to be in the Old Security Office, he will have the left door closed, so that it'll take longer for Josh to reach a safe-haven," Freddy began, "the toy animatronics will be blocking off the New Security Office, so that he will waste time trying to get there. Purple will stay in the basement, just in case if he goes down there."

"Why am I always in the basement?" Purple Freddy asked.

"There's a reason this time," Freddy began again, "Your spot is hidden. That door is also lockable from the outside, so you can trap him in the room. He'll have no place to hide."

Purple Freddy nodded. He then turned over to Foxy, who started explaining the 2nd part of the plan.

"Aye, so Ol' Foxy and Flame here will be the main chasers, since we'd be the fastest ones in this group. Mech, ye will be leading Swift & Bonnie. Freddy will lead Chica and Jeremy. Austin and Ryan agreed to be locking the doors from the outside, so that the landlubber won't be able to escape till it strikes 6. We think that we'll either catch him, or that he'll die from a heart attack. Let's hope that it won't be the 2nd one."

Everyone nodded at the 2nd part of the plan. They all hid in different areas, according to what they will be doing. They all waited for Josh to arrive. This will be the most important thing they will do yet.

[Entire Pizzeria]

Josh drove up to the pizzeria. The time said that it was 12 AM. _"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Meh, this should be easy enough," _Josh thought as he went through the main doors. Austin and Ryan then came from behind and locked the doors. Josh turned around and started to punch at the doors. _"Dammit, they locked me out... I knew that those nerds were going to do that" _Josh thought. He went deeper into the pizzeria.

He saw an animatronic body laying on the floor. It was Mangle, except that she was covered in much more oil than she should've had. _"Somethings off here..." _Josh thought as he took out his flashlight.

"Hello," A voice said. Josh turned to it, and it was Balloon Boy. He had been made to look like he's been badly damaged.

"Wh-what the hell is go-going on here!" Josh shouted.

"You may want to look behind you..." Balloon Boy said. Josh turned around and he saw Freddy with his mouth wide open.

"You will not escape this place!" Freddy shouted into Josh's ears. Josh panicked, and ran towards the New Security Office. He flashed his flashlight, and he saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie blocking the path.

"No escape here buddy!" Toy Freddy shouted with an evil voice. Josh screamed and ran into the 1st Party Room. He saw Toy Chica standing at the vent.

"Hee hee, nice try!" Toy Chica said. Josh ran out, and went back down the hallway. He ran into the Parts and Service room. He saw the basement door, and he went down. The door locked behind him. Josh saw as Purple Freddy came out of his box.

"You will never get out of here!" Purple Freddy said as he came out of the box fully. Josh began trying to kick down the door. He turned around, and saw that Purple Freddy was about to jump at him. He dodged out of Purple Freddy's way, and then the door was smashed. Josh then ran out of the destroyed door, and ran back down towards the New Show Stage.

Josh saw Jeremy and Chica going towards him. He screamed, and ran back the other way. He ran up the hallway to the old part of the building. He saw a metal door blocking something off. He looked inside, and saw Mike there.

"Let me in!" Josh shouted.

Mike frowned and told him, "I can't trust you! You could be one of those animatronics! If you really aren't, then come through the other way!"

Josh sighed and looked at the Old Show Stage. He saw Foxy peeking out of the curtains, and he panicked again. He ran quickly near the end of the hallway, and was blocked off by Mech, Swift, and Bonnie. He turned the other way, but saw Freddy, Jeremy, and Chica blocking his only other escape. Mike saw them, and acted surprised. He then opened the door, and let Josh in. He had the other door closed on him.

"Dude, open the other door or we're both dead!" Josh shouted at him.

"Oh sorry, I can't it's broken," Mike said as he pointed a the other button. It was ripped off of the wall.

"Well, I guess this is where we'll die then..." Josh said.

"Oh, this is where you'll die, not me," Mike said as he took out a screwdriver. He opened up the vent quickly, and went inside. He then closed it off from Josh.

"You bastard!' Josh shouted as he tried to open the vent cover, it was to no avail. Josh was soon cornered. Freddy then grabbed him, and smiled.

"We got him guys! Now to bring her back..." Freddy said gleefully. Josh was too scared to ask what he meant.

[New Show Stage]

Everyone gathered at the show stage, except for Mike. He was watching where Josh couldn't see him. They did the ritual, and soon Mangle began moving again. They all cheered and gathered around her.

"Mike, you can come out now!" Flame shouted at him. Mike smiled, and went over to them.

"So, everything's back to normal now?" Mike asked happily.

"Well course it is! Well, sort of..." Jeremy said. They all laughed and gathered around a table. 5 hours have passed.

Flame leaned over to Swift and whispered something into her ears, "He's asleep now Swift."

Swift whispered back, "Got it, lets go." They both then walked over to the Employee's Lounge. The doors were locked from behind.

"What are they doing?" Mike asked Goldie.

"You don't want to know Mike..." Goldie told him.

_**Several Hours Later...**_

Mr. Fazbear greeted them all at 10 AM. They were all confused as to why them pizzeria hasn't opened yet.

"Oh, I thought that you guys should deserve a days rest after what you all have been through," Mr. Fazbear told them.

"Thanks Mr. Fazbear, but I still don't work here..." Jeremy said.

Freddy smiled and walked up to him, "Not until tomorrow Jeremy!"

Jeremy was confused, "What? Why would you guys want a makeshift animatronic working here! That'll scare the children."

Mr. Fazbear smiled, "That's the point Jeremy, look at this." He handed Jeremy a flyer.

"Wow... I never thought of that... when did you think of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, you were, a bit dead at the time..." Freddy said.

"Where's Flame and Swift?" Mr. Fazbear asked Goldie.

"Oh, they're sleeping right now," Goldie said. Mr. Fazbear raised his eyebrow.

"You mean that they had-?" Mr. Fazbear said before he was cut off by Goldie.

"Shhhh! There's still a kid here!" Goldie said as he pointed at Balloon Boy. He just waved his hand at Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh, um right. Sorry about that. Goldie, Purple, I also have a surprise for you two as well," Mr. Fazbear started.

"Well, what is it?" Purple Freddy asked. Mr. Fazbear then smiled.

"I felt bad that you two were never with them when the 1st building was opened. I decided that it's time to bring Goldie back, and to have another new animatronic here!" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Re-really?" Goldie asked in shock.

"Yes, here you two are," Mr. Fazbear said as he handed them both their own mics. Goldie had a golden mic, and Purple Freddy had a purple one.

"Wow, I don't know what to say..." Purple Freddy said.

"You don't have to say anything, Goldie will be with the old animatronics, while Purple will be with the toy animatronics," Mr. Fazbear said.

"I won't fit in that well with the toy animatronics though..." Purple Freddy said.

"Oh nonsense! They will know how to make you look like them, right?" Mr. Fazbear asked Toy Freddy.

"Of course we will, we're all a family after all, all 17 of us!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

Mr. Fazbear turned over to Bonnie. He smiled as he saw Bonnie look up at him.

"Bonnie, I have good news for you..." Mr. Fazbear said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked him.

"Those parents dropped the claimed after their child turned out to be alright. She claimed that her child was only trying to help you calm down, and didn't mean to harm her," MR. Fazbear told him.

"So you mean?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

Mr. Fazbear nodded, "Yes, it meant that your back Bonnie."

They all were happy for Bonnie. They then celebrated for the rest of the day. Everything started to go back to normal again...

**Well that is the ending to this story! If you guys really want me to make an Epilogue for this, then say so in the reviews. Everything ended on a happy note. I hope that you guys enjoyed the final chapter. I will make updates for the next story in the line later on, so stay tuned for more later. This has been create writing this story. I will take a break, unless you guys want an Epilogue for this story. I'm just rambling on at this point, so I'll finish this off. See you guys later!**


	39. Ch39: Epilogue Pt1

**Well, you guys said that you wanted an Epilogue, so I'm bringing you one! I didn't think that I had so much support for this! It means a lot to me! Anyways, lets get onto the epilogue.**

** - Author**

[No Place In Particular]

It was several months since the battle in the pizzeria. The place was more popular than it has even been in years. Parents brought their kids over to the pizzeria so that they can have birthday parties like usual. The thing that gotten the pizzeria to be noticed much more was the horror attraction. It was completed 2 weeks ago. Mike decided to help the engineers with the creation and the design of the attraction. He made it where they stayed in an office similar to the Old Security Office, but as big as the New Security Office. The areas of the attraction were made in a partially linear path, with a few doorways here and there. He also added a series of vents, to add to the experience. A single door was at the left of the office, and a vent was on the right of the office. When the construction was complete, Mike began to show Jeremy his role in all of that. Jeremy understood what he was supposed to do, and carried it out very well.

The attraction was simply called the Horror Attraction, and it became very popular when it was open to the public. As Mr. Fazbear expected, teenagers began coming to the pizzeria much more often, and hung out there during the weekends. Course there were a few curious teens who wanted to see if. what happened in the Horror Attraction would happen during night. The animatronics always messed with them if any teenagers ever came at night. Any teenagers were then warned to not come back at night when they were caught, and none of them ever did. The pizzeria was so popular, that social media even interviewed Mr. Fazbear about opening a second location.

[Employee's Lounge]

The animatronics were all gathered around the flat screen T.V that was recently bought. Mr. Fazbear was at Phoenix, AZ being interviewed. Mike was the temporary boss when he was gone.

"So Mr. Fazbear, have you ever thought about making more locations for this pizzeria? Ohio can't be the only state to have a pizzeria chain like this to only stay in-state." A Fox News interviewer asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. We had two locations opened up before, but that place got shut down soon after it was up and running." Mr. Fazbear replied.

"I've heard that the location is this abandoned building in Los Angeles, is this true?" The interviewer asked again.

"Yes this is true, these pictures show what the building looked like when it was opened, and what it looks like now," Mr. Fazbear told him. The screen showed some pics of when it was running, and pics of the current state of the abandoned pizzeria.

"Wow, I never thought that they would've had photos of when it was running..." Flame said.

"It kinda looks like the 3rd location, maybe they based the 3rd location off of the older building or something," Freddy said.

"Shhh! They're still talking!" Chica said as she got them to stop talking.

"This pizzeria can't simply be the only one out there, nothing's like it at all!" The interviewer told Mr. Fazbear.

"Well the closest thing they have for now is Chuck E. Cheese's, if you don't mind I have a flight to catch in a few hours. I can't stand the heat of the desert," Mr. Fazbear said as he got up and left.

"That was Mr. Fazbear everyone! Now for our 2nd guest, PewDiePie!" The interviewer said before Mike turned the T.V off.

"Oh come on Mike! We were about to see PewDiePie on T.V!" Flame said.

"That's enough and plus, the other animatronics doesn't even know who PewDiePie is," Mike replied.

"Well, if you are going to do that, I'm going to see if my box of stuff has arrived yet," Flame said as he left the room.

[Outside]

Flame was standing in the lobby. He was putting on a jacket and shades, so that people won't see him as an animatronic. He walked outside, and saw a few teenagers hanging out near the mail box. Flame checked his pockets for the keys, and he had them. He then went over to the mail box to check the mail. When he opened it, there was normally the huge amount of fan drawing sent to the pizzeria.

_"It must be nice to be known Jordan," _Flame said.

_"Yea, but what are you going to do? The other people won't accept you, Swift, or Mech to be part of the pizzerias animatronics," _Jordan told him.

_"I guess your right, but still, it'll be nice..." _Flame replied as he took out a key from inside. _"Is this for the bigger boxes?" _Flame thought.

_"It is, looks like it's for the 3rd large box," _Jordan told him. Flame opened it and sure enough, it has his box of stuff inside it. The box contained an Xbox One, a few controllers for the Xbox One, the charger to his IPhone, a couple of Xbox One games, and a few other random items. The teenagers noticed the Xbox One as Flame started to go back to the pizzeria. They saw that no cars were driving past the street. They then surrounded Flame as he was halfway to the pizzeria.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" One guy said.

"Give us the stuff and no one will get hurt," Another one said.

"What will you do about it if I don't?" Flame asked calmly.

The leader of the group smirked, "Or this will happen!" He shouted as he swung his fist as Flame's face. It hit Flame, and the leader shouted in pain as he brought his hand back. It was bleeding. Flame's face was slightly cracked, and the shades fell off of him.

"It's an animatronic!" A member shouted in surprise.

"Your gonna regret that kid,"Flame said as he raised his fist. He swung it at the leader, and he fell backwards into another teen.

"Damn, retreat!" The leader said as he got up and scrambled away. A few of the teenagers were running away, but a couple were standing in front of Flame, with their fists raised. Flame quickly went at one of them, and threw that one into the other. They got up and ran towards the rest of their group.

_"Man, what is up with people these days?" _Flame thought.

_"Everyone's mostly a jerk, there's only the few that are actually nice to others..." _Jordan told him.

_"Thank God that people like them doesn't go to the pizzeria..." _Flame replied.

_"Yea... only bad things could happen from that..." _Jordan said. Flame smiled as he started back to the pizzeria. What the two of them didn't know is that somebody was recording all of the fight across the street...

**Oooo, suspense again! Who do you think this mysterious person is? What does he want? This seems weird for an Epilogue, but it'll make sense later on in the other parts of the Epilogue! It will have to do with the only other night guard that wasn't directly mentioned, or did my intro for me...(So not Phone Guy!) I hope that you guys enjoyed this part of the Epilogue. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	40. Ch40: Epilogue Pt2

**Hey everyone! I am back with Epilogue pt.2! My laptop is being all weird, for some reason all the colors are wrong. I mean, the stuff that's normally white is blue. Meh, whatever. Lets get onto this chapter!**

[Mr. Fazbear's Office]

It has been a few hours since Flame came back into the pizzeria. Mike was checking the earnings for the day, and was on the computer at the same time. He looking at the content of a web reporter named Fritz Smith. Mike was done checking the money they earned, it was about $2500 they gotten that day. Mike was about to turn off the computer and leave, but he saw an article that interested him. He clicked on the link, and was shocked about what he had seen.

[Website Article]

_I've been looking around for some news, and I walked into what is shown in these images. There seemed to be an animatronic that has never been seen before in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was attacked by a group of teens, and they were crippled. I met with one of them, and they said that their leader was badly injured, possibly even killed. I was curious when I heard this, and looked into the companies records. I found that this place has been associated with murders, especially in it's early days. I want to know more, so I will be looking around at night to gather more info from this place. Is Mr. Fazbear really the man we believe him to be? Or is he hiding something from us that will ruin the company? I will answer these questions, and learn the identity of this animatronic, and any other animatronics that Mr. Fazbear has hidden from us._

_- Fritz Smith, Reporter 2003-now_

[Boss's Office]

Mike downloaded the images from the link. He did see the pics of the fight, and a clip from it. He got up and slammed his fist onto the table. _"No, we're not dealing with something like this so soon..." _ Mike thought as he left the office.

[New Show Stage]

Mike walked into the show stage, and saw the toy animatronics as they were sitting on the steps. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were gazing into each other eyes, while Toy Chica and Purple Freddy were talking to each other. Mike approached them, and they turned to him.

"Hey Mikey, how have you been? Boss work is harder than you think, isn't it?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Oh, I've been doing good. Have you seen Flame? I need to have a word with him," Mike replied.

"Did he do something?" Purple Freddy said.

Mike sighed, "Yes, something that could ruin us for good."

"Like what?" Toy Chica asked Mike.

"I'd rather not say it to anyone else but him..." Mike said. They pointed Mike over to the Employee's Lounge, and Mike went over there and opened the door.

"I think that something bad is going to happen Toy Freddy..." Toy Bonnie said as she cuddled in his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, right?" Toy Freddy said as he hugged her back.

[Employee's Lounge]

Flame was nearly done setting up the Xbox One to the T.V. Swift was watching him set it up, while Mech and Goldie were playing with a deck of cards on the employee table.

"Is it almost done yet Flame? I want to see why your so interested in this stuff," Swift said.

"I just need to connect the HDMI cable and... done!" Flame exclaimed. He took the remote off of the couch, and flipped it on. He then switched it over to the HDMI 1 slot. He tapped the Xbox symbol, and it turned on.

"Yay! You did it!" Swift exclaimed. Mike then entered the room, and everyone looked over to him.

"Hey Mike, how are you doing tonight?" Goldie asked as he put down his cards.

"Oh I've been doing great, how about you?" Mike replied.

"Oh, just swell!" Goldie said smiling.

Mike smiled, but then he looked over and Flame, "Um guys, I need to talk to Flame, alone."

"Why alone? Did he do something?" Mech asked as he put all the cards into the cards box.

Mike sighed and opened the door, "I can't tell you, so hurry out."

"I'm not going to leave Flame by himself! We said that we'll always be at each others sides!" Swift told Mike.

"Fine, then Mech and Goldie leave, it'll be easier," Mike said. They both left the room before Mike closed it behind them. Flame and Swift sat down into 2 chairs. Mike sat across from them and leaned in closer.

"Something has happened outside, and it'll end up causing the closing of this pizzeria, permanently." Mike told them.

"What do you mean?" Swift asked. Mike handed them over an Ipad with Fritz's article on it.

"Someone has found Flame, and he searched our files. He found out about the murders from years ago. Now he's going to investigate this place, to see what's hidden about the pizzeria," Mike said to them.

"And he's going to find..." Flame said.

"Exactly, now we'll have to find a way to keep him from squealing," Mike replied.

"We can always stuff him into a suit," Swift suggested.

Mike shacked his head, "No that won't work. Fritz is well know, when they notice that he hasn't been posting since the discovery of Flame, then they'll get suspicious."

"That means that we'll have to persuade him to keep this secret," Flame said.

"It's the only way to keep him from talking, no matter what the cost, I can't let him ruin this place," Mike said. Flame and Swift nodded, and they got up.

_"I hope that Mike knows what he's doing Jordan..." _Flame said.

_"We can only wait and see Flame..." _Jordan replied as Flame left the room with Swift and Mike.

[New Show Stage]

Mike told the other animatronics about the situation a couple of hours later. They were all freaking out, and panicked.

"What are we going to do! We can't be scrapped again!" Freddy shouted.

"We're doomed... nothing can save us now..." Goldie said silently.

"Guys calm down, I have to him when he comes into the pizzeria, hopefully I can persuade him well enough..." Mike told them.

"And if this doesn't work? Have you ever thought of that!?" Bonnie yelled at Mike.

Mike put his head down and sighed, "Then the only other thing to stop him is money." They all paused when they heard Mike say that.

"But Mike, what will the boss think of that? Giving up a portion of the company?" Toy Freddy said.

"I'll have to hope that he'll understand why I did what I did, it's all or nothing at this point..." Mike told Toy Freddy.

"I wish you luck then Mike, I just hope that you won't have to go as far as to giving the man money," Toy Freddy said.

"Thanks for the support, now just calm down and this will be over before you know it," Mike told them as he walked over into the lobby. Fritz Smith was in the lobby.

"Ah Mr. Schmidt, what a pleasure to meet you..."

**Huh, I realized that this just made more questions... whatever. Will Mike be able to persuade Fritz? Or will the info be spilt into the internet? We won't see until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this part of the Epilogue. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	41. Ch41: Epilogue Pt3

**Hey everyone! I just want to say a couple of things before I start. The 1st thing, is that the Epilogue will lead up to the sequel when it is done. Just give it a bit of time. 2nd, the Epilogue will make more sense as to how it connects to the sequel on the last 2 chapters of it. Now, lets go on to the Epilogue!**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

Fritz was looking around to find the other hidden animatronics. Mike was right behind him.

"Why would you think that the pizzeria is hiding something Fritz?" Mike asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Schmidt, I have evidence of some other events happening here, maybe recently?" Fritz said to intimidate Mike.

"What do you mean about that?" Mike said as he checked his watch. It said that the time was 11:00 PM.

"I see everything Mr. Schmidt, of course I knew about what had happened months ago," Fritz said as he handed Mike a folder. Mike looked inside, and it surely had photos of the battle.

"H-how did you get this?" Mike asked.

"I am a reporter Mr. Schmidt, I have access to all cameras," Fritz told him.

Mike stiffened up as Fritz went over to the Employee's Lounge door.

"What are you hiding in here..." Fritz said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

[Employee's Lounge]

Flame and Swift were hiding behind the T.V. Freddy, Goldie, and Mech stood near the door, ready to keep Fritz from the T.V.

"Did he leave the building left?" Flame said as he tried poking his head out.

"No, now stay quite, he may still come in here," Freddy said.

"I was wondering, why is Mech out with you guys? Isn't he not known here?" Swift asked.

"I am in the company records, he wouldn't be shocked if he sees me," Mech told her. The door was opened after he said that. Mike and Fritz entered the room.

"Stay calm," Freddy whispered to Flame and Swift before he looked over at Fritz.

"So, where could you be hiding him..." Fritz said as he walked around the room.

"Hiding who? Why would we do that?" Goldie said. Fritz turned over to him.

"Don't play stupid bear, I know every trick in the books," Fritz snapped at him. Goldie stood back, and let him continue walking. Fritz paused when he stood at the T.V.

"It would help if he didn't breath as hard Mr. Schmidt," Fritz said before he pulled Flame out from behind the T.V, "Why are you here? What is Mr. Fazbear hiding from us."

Flame hesitated before he answered, "No-nothing sir..." Fritz then put his hand back behind the T.V.

Flame snarled at him when he did that, "I'd rather not do that for your own sake."

Fritz smiled and told him, "And what are you going to do about it? Hmm? You can't do anything. The people that read my reviews will get suspicious when I suddenly stop making reviews." Fritz then pulled Swift out from behind the T.V.

"I knew that there wasn't only him, now there's this other animatronic too," Fritz said before he turned over to Mike, "Now listen here Mr. Schmidt, I'm willing to make a deal."

"What is this deal?" Mike asked as he started to get angry.

"I won't post this story, and lie to everyone. It just requires 50% of the company," Fritz said.

Mike gritted his teeth when he heard this. _"50%!? Why would eh want to take half of the company!?" _Mike thought as he grabbed Fritz's arm.

"Or else what?" Mike asked even more angrily.

"Or else I'll shut down this entire pizzeria, and destroy the company," Fritz told him.

Mike thought for a long while before he decided. He sighed when he took Fritz's hand, "It's a deal then..."

Fritz smiled and took out a pen, "I'll just simply write that the rumors are false, it'll help out this company if they like it or not."

[Horror Attraction]

Jeremy was sitting alone in the attraction's office. He sighed as he looked at the window, reflecting his animatronic face.

_"I wish that I won't have to be alone..." _Jeremy thought. He looked around, and saw Chica, Toy Chica, and Mangle standing at the door-frame.

"What do you guys want?" Jeremy asked as he got up.

"We just thought that we should make you feel less lonely, that's all," Mangle said as they went over to him.

"There's really no point guys, you don't know what it feels to be human at one time..." Jeremy said as he sighed.

Toy Chica smiled and said, "Hey, we know that it's been hard on you, it'll get easier though, right?"

"No it won't... I've been lonely since I've been turned into you guys," Jeremy said.

Chica noticed the smoke forming inside his mouth, "Hey Jeremy, are you feeling alright?"

Jeremy was puzzled when Chica asked this, "Yeah, why?"

Chica laughed nervously and replied, "Oh nothing Jeremy..." Jeremy turned to look at his reflection, his mouth was filled with black smoke.

"What the heck!" Jeremy said as he reached his hand to touch the window. Suddenly, he was knocked into the wall, and the smoke spewed out of him.

"My mortal body may be gone, but my smoke can live on!" The smoke shouted before it flew out through a vent.

"Was that..." Mangle said worried.

"I think that it was..." Jeremy muttered behind his breath.

[New Show Stage]

Foxy and Bonnie were trying to find where Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy were. They looked around, and Foxy finally found Balloon Boy hiding under the table.

"I got ye Balloon Boy!" Foxy said as he pulled Balloon Boy out from under the table.

"Aww man! You guys always find me!" Balloon Boy said. Foxy chuckled as he turned around to see Jeremy, Chica, Toy Chica, and Mangle running out to them.

"Aye, what'd be the problem mateys?" Foxy asked.

"Something had just happened, we don't know what to do," Chica told him as he hugged him.

Foxy hugged Chica back, "What happened then?" Foxy said. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie came over from the show stage.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Just listen," Jeremy said. He explained what had happened to them.

"Does that mean..." Foxy said before he was cut off.

"Yes, we have to warn the others quickly!" Jeremy shouted as he heard the Employee's Lounge open. Mike, Fritz, and the other animatronics came out of the room.

"Hey what's up?" Mike asked as he handed Fritz over some papers.

"Your not going to like it Mikey..." Jeremy said to him.

[Road]

The smoke was traveling across the road at an extreme speed. It stopped as it approached a gas station. It flew over a mans shoulders, who was looking at Fritz's article. The smoke saw that the man had the photos of the abandoned pizzeria, and he gotten happy.

_"I may not have been prepared the 1st time, but the 2nd time around will be much different!" _The smoke thought as it went into the direction of Los Angeles...

**Huh, that was unexpected! Who or what do you think that smoke really is? Hopefully that question is obvious enough for you guys to figure it out. What will Mr. Fazbear think about Fritz owning half the company? We won't see until the next part of the Epilogue! I hope that you guys enjoyed that part. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	42. Ch42: Epilogue Pt4

**Hey everyone! This will be the conclusion to the Epilogue, and will provide information for the next stories in my timeline. You'll know what I mean by my timeline at the end.**

** - Author**

[New Show Stage]

Mike and Fritz were talking to each other, while the animatronics were preparing for the day. The time was 7:30 AM. The pizzeria opens in 2 hours. Mr. Fazbear entered the building, and wondered who the other man was.

"Hello Mike, who is this?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"I'm Fritz, I own half of the company, or did Mr. Schmidt not tell you yet?" Fritz said.

"I can explain Mr. Fazbear..." Mike tried to say before he was cut off.

"Half the company?! Why would you do this!?" Mr. Fazbear said angrily.

"Sir, Fritz is a reporter, he saw some... things happen and it was the only way to keep him from ruining the company," Mike told him.

"Well, what were these things?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

Mike explained what had happened when he was gone, with occasional input from Fritz. Mr. Fazbear nodded his head when he understood why Mike did what he did.

"I honestly believe that I can improve this establishment much more than it already is," Fritz told them. Flame and Swift went over to them, but they seemed different.

"Hey Flame and Swift, why are you dressed differently?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"That was one of Fritz's ideas, since they aren't really used, he thought of a great idea with them," Mike said.

"Flame and Swift can act like guards, they aren't made to entertain, but rather to defend and fight. They can protect the children from criminals, and those teenagers that you were having a problem dealing with," Fritz explained.

"Yes that'll work, but will the teenagers still bother the children?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"No sir, I'm the one making sure that they won't hurt or mess with any kids. After all, most people would've read Fritz's article by now," Flame said.

"I'm the one dealing with criminals, since I'm very fast compared to Flame," Swift said.

Flame laughed at that, "Oh really? Why weren't you helping Foxy with chasing that Josh kid then? Why was it me?"

Swift hesitated, "You have that Rage ability, course you'll be faster than me in that!" She smiled and they hugged each other.

"See Mr. Fazbear, everything will be alright. My improvements should make this place safer than it was before," Fritz said.

"True Fritz this'll be safer, but what if the kids want to hang around either Flame or Swift? What'll they say then?" Mr. Fazbear continued questioning Fritz.

"I do understand that they may want to be around Flame for awhile because of my article, but they will leave when they don't respond to them," Fritz told Mr. Fazbear.

"See Mr. Fazbear, Fritz thought of everything before he started the idea," Mike said.

"Well, we'll hope so Fritz, but what about Mech? Will he be doing anything?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Oh, now this is the fun part," Fritz started as he reached for Flame's wrist, "You see, Flame has this unique device that has several functions, like a clock and the temperature. I had some engineers come in and make a new function for him. Mech has the same device, but just inside of his armor. So, they added this function to warn Mech if something big is happening, and watch..." Fritz pressed the green colored button on the screen. It instantly switched to red, and they heard the door on the Employee's Lounge burst open. Mech ran over to them, and stopped in front of them.

"Hey, nothings wrong here!" Mech shouted a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Mech, just a little test to make sure that it's working properly," Mike told Mech. Mech muttered under his breath as he went back to the Employee's Lounge. Chica and Toy Chica both came in, holding a pizza in their hands. They put the 2 steaming pizzas on the table, and smiled.

"2 fresh pizzas just for you boss!" Chica exclaimed.

"We know that you love it when it's fresh," Toy Chica said happily.

Mr. Fazbear thanked them for the pizzas. Mike, Fritz, and Mr. Fazbear then dug into the pizzas. It seemed like everything was returning back to normal...

[Abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria- Los Angeles, California]

The smoke was wandering for nearly 10 hours. It neared the abandoned pizzeria, and gotten happy. It tried to enter the building, but it couldn't find a way in. It went towards the front entrance, and saw an animatronic open the door. It had clothes on, so that it looked like a human. It went into a car parked in the parking lot, and drove off somewhere.

_"Hmm, I wonder where it's going..." _The smoke thought as it saw the door closing. It went into the pizzeria before it closed all the way.

_"Wow, this did look like the 3rd location," _The smoke thought.

The inside was rotting, with pieces of the wall torn off. Spiderwebs were on the ceilings and floors, and the tables were all chipped away at. The place that Pirate's Cove was based off of had it's curtains torn off, and the sign not saying anything on it. The smoke heard a door open from the Employee's Lounge. It saw Rykson, walking over to the chair in the center of the show stage. It went over his head, and grinned.

"I need some rest, keeping 7 animatronics happy is not an easy task...' Rykson said as he sat into the chair. The smoke then went into Rykson. Rykson started shaking, trying to stay in control. He then closed his eyes.

_"Your mine now, we will begin, shall we?" _The smoke said.

_"Wh-who are you!? What do you want?" _Rykson shouted.

_"Oh, you didn't think that I'll be killed off so easily Rykson, or did you?" _The smoke thought.

_"No, it can't be you Vincent..." _Rykson said.

_"They may have killed my human body, but they couldn't kill my smoke!" _Vincent shouted loudly. Rykson then opened his eyes. The eye color was the shade of purple...

**Well, looks like this is it for the Epilogue! I told you guy that this will lead to the sequel. Now I have to say one thing, this is where the timeline splits. There is 2 timelines now, the Main Timeline, and the Alternate Timeline. They will have different events happening, and may have them crossover into each other at some point. The key differences for them is this:**

**Main Timeline**

**More complicated**

**More short stories**

**Longer lasting**

**Alternate Timeline**

**More adventure**

**More Turmoil**

**Less OCs **

**Wait, what do I mean by less OCs? For the next story in the Main Timeline, I will be accepting OCs for it! Just ask, and I'll put it up in the voting chapter. The voting chapter will be put up on March 21st, so stay tuned for that! How you vote will be explained on that. I will also put up another chapter after this one, explaining how you can get your OC in my story. So with that out of the way, I will start talking about the Alternate Timeline. The 1st story in that timeline will be made next week, so there will be a poll on my profile for what you would want to be on that story. I hope that you guys enjoyed the final part of the Epilogue, I guess you don't need to leave reviews!**


	43. Voting Chapter Explanation

**So, you may be wondering how to get an OC in my next story. Well, this'll explain everything. The 1st step to even get into the voting chapter, is to send me a PM. The PM will go like this:**

**OC Name Here**

**Ranking: This is where you say what you OC is compared to other characters. (Normal, Elite Apprentice, Elite, or something unique!)**

**Abilities: This is what your OC can do. Give an explanation of what each ability can do.**

**Age: This is for the age of the OC's creation is(For an animatronic) or just plainly a human age.**

**Animatronic Age: The age programmed into the animatronic. This does not apply if the OC is a person.**

**Team: This is what side they fight for.(Freddy & gang, The Lost Ones(Rykson), and the Police(Human interference))**

**Description: Just a small bio of the OC, at the very least include their personality.**

**Friends: The animatronic(s) that the OC is friends with.**

**Best Friend: The best friend of the OC, someone that they can trust completely.**

**Enemies: The animatronic(s) that the OC is enemies with.**

**This shouldn't be too hard for you to make. If have asked me before to include your OC in this story, I would like it if you can PM again with this information. So now that that's out of the way, lets give a short example with Flame:**

**Flame the Wolf Paladin**

**Ranking: Elite**

**Abilities:**

**Normal Elite powers**

**Rage(Causes Flame to become faster and stronger. It does make him become much more prone to injuries.)**

**Age: 27**

**Animatronic Age: 20**

**Team: Freddy and gang**

**Description: Flame has originally been a pirate until he was attack by his fellow crew-mates. He barely survived, and he was rescued by a mysterious man. Ever since then, he had a terrible hatred towards pirates, and even removed his accent completely. He can be unpredictable at times, and his personality is hard to determine. He had fought in the 1st war, and was killed after saving Goldie and Rykson from captivity. He did get resurrected by Rykson several years later, thanks to a teenager named Jordan, who talks to him every once in a while. He is currently staying with the Fazbear Family with Swift and Mech.**

**Friends: Fazbear Family, Swift, and Mech**

**Best Friend: Goldie**

**Enemies: None**

**Well, that should help you guys with the OC requests! Now the Voting Chapter that will come out on March 21st will have a way to vote.**

**1) Look at ALL the requests**

**2)Decide a vote for at least Freddy & gang and The Lost Ones.**

**3)You can vote for multiple OCs, you can even say all of them!**

**4)Put your decision in the reviews!**

**Before I go, I'm going to say the name of the next story. It's going to be called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Ones. That's all I got, so see you in about a month!**

**P.S: I just realized that I gave you guys information about Flame that you don't know yet! Whatever, that will be explained in the next story anyways...**


	44. FNAF3 & Updates!

**Hey everyone! So, I wanted to talk about some stuff, but lets start with the BIG news!**

**FNAF3:**

**FNAF3 IS OUT! Scott released the full game yesterday! I also was watching DawkosGames as he was playing the demo, and then Scott released it! I'm so shocked that it's already out! Now some stuff in my stories makes no sense... whatever!**

**Voting for OCs:**

**So, I've been getting a lot of OCs! I didn't expect as many as I've gotten. Well, if there is still anyone else that wants to submit OCs, I've added a new category. It's just gender, so that it'll be easier for me to see the gender of the OC! If you already sent me an OC, you don't HAVE to say the gender of the OC. I think I got a general idea. Anyways, that's all for OCs!**

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Golden Sword**

**So, do you guys know about this? If you don't remember, I said that there will be an Alternate Timeline. This will be the 1st story in that timeline. It's more there for the downtime between the stories for the Main Timeline, but there may be some kind of connection between the 2 of them at some point... it will be out about an hour after this is updated.**

**Another OC!**

**So, I've planned this OC to be in Five Night at Freddy's: The Lost Ones, but I decided to say what the heck! Let's put this in The Golden Sword. So that means that I have to make a thing for this OC. You guys don't need to read it if you don't want to. I'll see ya on the 21st for the Voting Chapter!**

**Toy Flame**

**Ranking: Elite Apprentice**

**Abilities: Normal Elite Apprentice abilities**

**Age: 3 months**

**Animatronic Age: 20**

**Team: Split (Frequently switches between Freddy & gang & The Lost Ones)**

**Description: Toy Flame was made after Mr. Fazbear realized how much the kids liked Flame despite him acting as a guard, and not as a performer. He then decided that the company will do the same as they did with the older animatronics, and made a toy version of him. Like Mangle, Toy Flame's gender is the opposite of the original. Toy Flame is naive, since she's only recently been made. Because of this, she frequently seeks out advice from Mech, one of the two people she fully trusts. Flame decided to take her under his wing as his own apprentice. Toy Flame actually has a huge crush on Flame, but she will find out that he's in love with Swift. She becomes very hostile towards Swift, and will do anything to get Flame to love her.**

**Gender: Female**

**Friends: Flame, Freddy, Goldie, Chica, and Mangle**

**Best Friend: Mech**

**Enemies: Swift**


	45. Final Update & my OCs Bios!

**GAH! So sorry guys, I needed to add this because I realized this too late, and I had to update it. Don't worry, there won't be anymore updates after this. I added one final thing to add to the info, and that's the version of the animatronic.**

**Versions:**

**Original(From the 1st game)**

**Toy**

**Withered**

**Partial Toy(The body type is of a toy animatronic, but without the rosy checks and whatnot)**

**This means that EVERYONE that has sent me an OC so far has to tell me what version their OC is. If the said OC is a human, then they DO NOT have to do anything.**

**Sooooo, this gives me the perfect opportunity to make info for my OCs! Keep in mind that I'm putting on Flame and Toy Flame, despite you already knowing about them, cause I can!**

**Flame the Wolf Paladin**

**Ranking: Elite**

**Abilities:**

**Normal Elite powers**

**Rage(Causes Flame to become faster and stronger. It does make him become much more prone to injuries.)**

**Age: 27**

**Animatronic Age: 20**

**Version: Original**

**Team: Freddy and gang**

**Description: Flame has originally been a pirate until he was attack by his fellow crew-mates. He barely survived, and he was rescued by a mysterious man. Ever since then, he had a terrible hatred towards pirates, and even removed his accent completely. He can be unpredictable at times, and his personality is hard to determine. He had fought in the 1st war, and was killed after saving Goldie and Rykson from captivity. He did get resurrected by Rykson several years later, thanks to a teenager named Jordan, who talks to him every once in a while. He is currently staying with the Fazbear Family with Swift and Mech.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: Fazbear Family, Swift, and Mech**

**Best Friend: Goldie**

**Enemies: None**

**Swift the Lioness**

**Ranking: Elite Apprentice**

**Abilities: Normal Elite Apprentice powers**

**Age: 24**

**Animatronic Age: 19**

**Version: Partial Toy**

**Team: Freddy & Gang**

**Description: Swift is one of the few prototypes of the Partial Toy animatronics. Unfortunately, they were quickly hated upon, and were doomed to be scrapped. Swift managed to escape with a couple other animatronics, and went into hiding for a long time. Mech found her inside of an abandoned warehouse, and helped her from death. She has been loyal to him ever since, well until she met Flame.**

**Gender: Female**

**Friends: Chica, Toy Chica, & Mangle**

**Best Friends: Mech & Flame**

**Enemies: None**

**Mech the Tiger**

**Ranking: Elite**

**Abilities:**

**Normal Elite powers**

**SCREEE!(Causes a ear piercing screech that temporarily blinds both humans and animatronics)**

**Age: ?**

**Animatronic Age: ?**

**Version: ?**

**Team: Freddy & Gang**

**Description: Mech is obviously one of the most confusing out of the rest. His history is shrouded in mystery, and he never talks about it. It's impossible to figure out what version he is, cause he always wears a full body set of some kind of futuristic armor. The only one to have some kind of insight to what he is like is Marionette, and that is barely anything at all. Mech always cared for Swift, and will defend her with his life.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: Marionette**

**Best Friends: Flame & Swift**

**Enemies: Jeremy(It's more like Jeremy hates him, for obvious reasons...)**

**Elite Foxy**

**Ranking: Elite Apprentice**

**Abilities:**

**Normal Elite Apprentice powers**

**Heavy Lunge(Jumps at you with more force, causing you to be stunned for a few seconds)**

**Age: 48**

**Animatronic Age: 35**

**Version: Original**

**Team: Freddy & Gang**

**Description: Foxy was killed by the dark animatronics in Dark Rising. Goldie temporarily broke free out of his bonds from Vincent, and found a way to revive Foxy. He made Foxy his apprentice, and it gave him the 'Mark of the Teacher'. This made Foxy's eyes and hook golden. His ear is still slightly shown from when he was withered, and it reveals that his entire endoskeleton was actually turned golden as well. His personality is still the same, but he's slightly stressed about his new powers given to him.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and Mike**

**Best Friend: Chica**

**Enemies: Flame(Still doesn't like him for hating pirates)**

**Rykson the Wolf**

**Ranking: Master Elite**

**Abilities:**

**Normal Elite & Master Elite powers**

**Extended Sonar(Still Sonar, but MUCH more powerful and farther range)**

**Age: 36**

**Animatronic Age: 30**

**Version: Withered**

**Team: The Lost Ones**

**Description: Rykson actually had a history with the other animatronics, but it wasn't a very long one. He joined them a year before the 1st pizzeria closed down, and left them when he found out that Flame's dead body was still in the abandoned pizzeria in California. He then took 7 other animatronics with him, to bring Flame back from the dead. Rykson then proceeded to be the leader of the abandoned pizzeria. He heard news about Vincent, and sent Flame to go assist the Fazbear Family. Nearly half a month after Vincent has been defeated, Rykson was taken over by the murderer himself.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: The 7 animatronics than went with him**

**Best Friend: Flame**

**Enemies: Vincent**

**Ultimate Vincent**

**Ranking: Smoke Master**

**Abilities: Go to chapter 36 for Vincent's abilities**

**Age: 67(30 thanks to the smoke)**

**Animatronic Age: N/A**

**Version: N/A**

**Team: The Lost Ones**

**Description: Vincent has always wanted to murder since he was only a child. His urge to murder eventually caused him to become a crazed serial killer of children. His 1st successful murder was when the Fredbear's Family Diner was open, nearly 60 years ago. He then proceeded to murder when the 1st and 2nd pizzerias were opened, causing them to also be closed down. he discovered that the murdering of children gave him strange abilities, and found out that the only way to make himself immortal is to kill off the creations he accidentally made, the Fazbear Family.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: None**

**Best Friend: Ivan**

**Enemies: Pretty much everyone**

**So, that is all of the OCs that you guys know about so far. There are actually 2 more that weren't in Dark Rising. I also just confirmed a single OC that will DEFINITELY be in Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lost Ones. Now here's the 2 OCs that you guys don't exactly know much about.**

**Toy Flame**

**Ranking: Elite Apprentice**

**Abilities: Normal Elite Apprentice abilities**

**Age: 3 months**

**Animatronic Age: 20**

**Version: Toy**

**Team: Split (Frequently switches between Freddy & gang & The Lost Ones)**

**Description: Toy Flame was made after Mr. Fazbear realized how much the kids liked Flame despite him acting as a guard, and not as a performer. He then decided that the company will do the same as they did with the older animatronics, and made a toy version of him. Like Mangle, Toy Flame's gender is the opposite of the original. Toy Flame is naive, since she's only recently been made. Because of this, she frequently seeks out advice from Mech, one of the two people she fully trusts. Flame decided to take her under his wing as his own apprentice. Toy Flame actually has a huge crush on Flame, but she will find out that he's in love with Swift. She becomes very hostile towards Swift, and will do anything to get Flame to love her.**

**Gender: Female**

**Friends: Flame, Freddy, Goldie, Chica, and Mangle**

**Best Friend: Mech**

**Enemies: Swift**

**Officer Jace**

**Ranking: Gunslinger**

**Abilities:**

**Insta-kill(If the bullet hits any spot on the body, then they are instantly killed. VERY inaccurate shot)**

**Age: 19**

**Animatronic Age: N/A**

**Version: N/A**

**Team: 1st Police/Human Interference, then Freddy & Gang**

**Description: Jace has been picked on ever since he was young. He didn't have much friends until high school, where he met Austin & Ryan. They helped defend him until Jace decided that he should put matters into his own hands. He fought off the bullies alone, and he won. He never got picked on again, until he graduated from high school. Austin & Ryan were juniors when Jace left, and they didn't want him to leave. Despite this, they were glad when they heard that Jace joined the cities police. Jace hears from them every once in a while, and is glad when he hears about them getting jobs at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, then one place where he felt safe before he met them.**

**Gender: Male**

**Friends: Ryan**

**Best Friend: Austin**

**Enemies: None**

**So, if you guys actually stayed to read ALL of the OCs and their information, then good for you! You deserve a pat on the back. So, this will be the last update, I promise that! I won't update this until the 21st, where you guys get to vote which OCs are going to be in Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lost Ones.**


	46. Final Final Update & 2 New Stories!

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that I love all the support that you guys give me! It makes me feel great. I also have to tell you about a story and a Q&A I'm adding:**

**FNAF: I'll Always Be There: This is a sad story, if you don't like sad things, then I'd suggest not reading it.**

**Q&A With The Animatronics and Mike!: It's a Q&A, what else can I say about it?**

**P.S: They may not appear right away, so be patient!**

**The last thing I'm going to say is that I'm still accepting OCs. I never said I'm not accepting anymore OCs. The Voting Chapter will be the ultimate decider of which OCs will be in and which ones won't. I also reset the poll on my profile page to add the OCs I didn't have before I made the 1st one. That's all I have, so I'll see you on March 21st!**


End file.
